


There Is No Room For Good Guys

by Queen_Of_The_Fangirls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Crime, Assassins, Kidnapping, Multi, Shenanigans, They are all kinda evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Fangirls/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Fangirls
Summary: Arkadia Academy and Polis Collegiate have many things in common. They are both elite boarding schools near Washington. They are both very hard to get into. And they are both schools of criminals. Clarke and her friends attend Arkadia and among their general schooling, are taught how to hack, steal, lie and even murder. Until one day, a mission at a gala goes wrong and they are forced to deal with things like death threats, jail break, attempting assassination, cults and the students from Polis.





	1. A Gala Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

 

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

 

“C’mon lazy. Get out of bed.” Clarke was woken by her roommate pouring a bucket of ice water on her.

“What the fuck Octavia! Couldn’t you have tried like shaking me awake or something?

“I tried.” Octavia shrugged. “You bit me. Raven wanted to zap you with an electric shock, I figured you would prefer this.” said Octavia nonchalantly.

“Has anyone ever told you you sleep like a hibernating bear, princess?” asked Raven, their third roommate. She was sitting on her bed across the room fiddling with some wires and scrap metal.

“Not in those words, no,” grumbled Clarke, going into the bathroom to grab a towel and dry off.                                 

“By the way, we only have 10 minutes before class, we leave in 5. So hurry up or we’re leaving without you,” called Raven from the other room.

Clarke quickly pulled on some clothes and joined Raven and Octavia in the other room, still dripping wet, before grabbing a cliff bar and her backpack and rushing out the door.

“If I didn’t know all the health problems involved with shocking me I would almost have preferred it,” muttered Clarke under her breath while they walked through the hallways of Arkadia Academy, a boarding school 30 minutes outside Washington.  

Arkadia was founded in 1901 by Becca Pramheda, a scientist who while brilliant, had to pretend to be a man in order for people to take her work seriously. By the time that people discovered that she was female, it was too late to matter, her work was brilliant and spoke for itself. A few years after it was founded, there was a disagreement that caused Becca to leave the school. She went on to found another school, Polis Collegiate.

Even just thinking about Polis made Clarke’s blood boil. Polis was Arkadia’s rival in every way. Academic, political, in sports and even criminally.

It was no secret to anyone who attended either school that they were getting themselves into crime. All of the major crime families tended to send their kids to one or the other, depending on their beliefs. There was occasionally that one newbie who managed to pass the Arkadia test to get in without having to cheat - the test was open to anyone but only certain people got invitations, AKA the answer key - and the school tried their hardest to recruit them (Raven was one of these people). If anyone rejected this, they were sent home with no memory of the experience - the memory serum was courtesy of Arkadia’s reluctant allies, Mount Weather Corporation.

Raven had passed the test with flying colours, which was highly impressive. Raven’s father abandoned her and her mother before Raven was born. Raven didn’t even know who he was. Raven’s mother was a prostitute and a horrible drunk. For Raven, Arkadia was her only chance at success and she passed the test without having to cheat. She was, to put it mildly, a genius and, along with Monty Green, lead the hacking team at Arkadia high.

Octavia Blake came from a considerably small crime family. The Blakes had once been crime legends but their success died down until Aurora Blake, Octavia’s mother, brought back their family name by pulling off one of the longest series of mass burglaries in history. Unfortunately, Aurora was caught attempting to steal from Mount Weather and later died in prison. Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy, was left to take up the family business when he was only thirteen. Despite his age, Bellamy quickly proved himself to be a determined, intelligent, oddly compassionate leader and criminal. Unless you got his sister involved, then he was a demon. Octavia, who was eleven at the time, helped Bellamy out and the two grew super close and were phenomenal partners in crime.

Clarke Griffin was the heir of one of the largest crime families in the country, right up there with the Woods, Queen and Wallace families. Jake Griffin had been very well known and had raked in tons of cash in drugs before he was killed in a negotiation gone wrong. Clarke was six at the time, so she was mostly raised by her mother. Abby Griffin was a senator and had an entire system in place resulting in the government occasionally unknowingly helping the Griffins out. The Griffin family’s power and influence only grew with Abby’s remarriage to Marcus Kane, the owner of a corporation that had worldwide power and influence. And money, lots of money, a bunch of it obtained illegally. Kane also taught at Arkadia and Abby helped run it, although on the down-low.

When the three got to the science classroom, their teacher, Professor Cartwig was nowhere to be seen. The class was standing outside the classroom waiting. Murphy and Mbege were casually having a fist fight while Jasper and Monty were going through what looked like order forms. All in all, a regular day.

“There you are princess. Why are you soaking wet?” called Bellamy from where he was refereeing the fight between Murphy and Mbege. Upon his exclamation, all the students watching the fight turned to look at Clarke, still wet from the ice water. Many of the students started laughing upon seeing her.

“Because Baby Blake decided to wake me up with ice water 5 minutes before we needed to leave,” replied Clarke, scowling at Octavia.

“Good one O,” said Bellamy while giving Octavia a fist bump.

“And just when I thought you would be on my side Blake,” said Clarke with a hint of a smile.

“Don’t know why you would think that Griffin,” shot back Bellamy.

Their playful banter was interrupted by Ms. Cartwig arriving, saying “Sorry I’m late. I had a meeting about prom. You know the deal. Pair up and work on the exercises on page 57.”

Clarke and Raven were lab partners so they grabbed their equipment and they opened the science textbook “So do you know who you’re going to prom with yet?” asked Raven.  

“No,” replied Clarke. “After the clusterfuck that was the whole Finn thing, I haven’t really had any serious relationships.”

Finn Collins had been the son of a gang leader and had thought that he was all that. He was the same age as Clarke and Raven and had been in the school since 6th grade (the youngest you could be at the school).

He started dating Raven two years ago, before she was friends with Clarke, and had left to go to a school overseas for recon purposes. Clarke’s family had gone on a vacation a few months after and she had ran into Finn. They had gone on a few dates with the promise to return to dating once Finn’s mission was over.

When Finn had returned back a few months later, the girls had found out about the other and were extremely pissed. This had driven a wedge between them for a few weeks before they both realized the only one to blame was Finn. The two had developed a close friendship after that . Until Clarke had been kidnapped by Mount Weather in hopes of ransom. (That was how the shaky Mount Weather alliance had started.) Clarke escaped though and made it back to Arkadia.

Finn had assumed that Polis had taken Clarke and had gone off, against explicit orders not to, and snuck onto their campus and killed 18 students. Their leader had made a deal that they give Finn over so they could kill and torture him as retribution.  

The Arkadia Council - the council was Kane, Abby, Jaha (the headmaster), the other teachers and to many of the teachers’ annoyance, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia - Had unanimously agreed to hand over Finn but as Finn was walking over to the people of Polis, Clarke had decided to save him pain by shooting him through the heart. No one had ever been able to prove who did it so the reluctant cease-fire had continued.

“Same with me. If all else fails we can always go together.” Raven shrugged.

“It’s a deal,” agreed Clarke, Holding out her hand. They shook and went back to working silently for a few minutes before they felt their phones buzz. Clarke looked down and it appeared that Kane had sent a text to the group chat.

 **Marcus** : I need you guys to meet me in my office. I don’t care what excuse you use to get out of class. It’s for an important mission.

 **Octavia:** Will do boss ;-) Also, are you ever going to allow name changes? ;-D

 **Abby:** No. Absolutely not. We talked about this Octavia.

 **Clarke** : Plzzz mom. >:-)

 **Raven:** Yeah plzzz mom

 **Abby:** No.  

**_Marcus has allowed name changes._ **

**_Octavia has changed her name to Skairipa._ **

**Skairipa:** Thx!!!

 **Abby:** Traitor >:-|

 **Marcus:** <3

**_Raven has changed her name to Lord Raven._ **

**_Raven has changed Abby’s name to Angry space mom._ **

**Angry space mom:**?

 **Marcus:** I told them about your space phase. Sry￣ \\(ツ)/￣

 **Angry space mom:** >:-|

**_Clarke has changed her name to Princess._ **

**Princess:** Umm, meeting guys

 **Marcus:** right sry

 **Angry space mom:** hmph

**_Bellamy has changed his name to Bellamy the Vampire Slayer._ **

**Bellamy the Vampire Slayer:** and to think that you help run the country…

 **Marcus:** focus people

**_Princess has changed Marcus’s name to The Dude in Charge._ **

**The Dude In Charge:** You have 5 minutes.

 **Lord Raven:** We’re on our way.

The members of assassinkru, as they nicknamed themselves, told Ms. Cartwig that they were needed to help repaint the gym. Weirdly, she bought the excuse and so Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, and Emori all rushed to Kane’s office where Kane and Abby were waiting for them.

“As you know,” said Abby when they had settled down in Kane’s office. “We have been convinced that Jaha is completely nuts for awhile. Now we have suspicions that he is part of a cult.”

“We want proof that he is part of this cult so we can find a way to get him fired,” continued Kane. “He has been an obstacle in our plans and we would very much like him out of the way.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?” asked Octavia skeptically.

“Thelonious is hosting a gala at his mansion tonight,” replied Abby. “All the important criminals will be there. Big shot drug dealers, scammers, assassin's, e.t.c. Polis will probably have an undercover person there as well so be cautious with who you talk to.”

“Abby and I will be attending as well, although we will be too well known to secretly gather information. So our job will be to attempt to get Jaha to let something slip. Murphy, Emori you two are great at conning people so you will be pretending to be a rich couple. See what you can get out of the other Guests.”

“Got it,”’ replied Murphy and Emori in unison.

“Reyes, Green,” Kane continued. “I know for a fact that Jaha has cameras all over his mansion. I need you two to hack into them and keep us informed at all times. See what you can dig up about this cult while you’re at it.”

“Aye aye captain,” said Raven with a mock salute.

Kane rolled his eyes before saying, “The rest of you, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, you will all have to sneak in separately. Clarke can come with us as herself but the rest of you will need disguises, there’s a decent chance Jaha will recognize you.”

“You know, I’ve always pictured O as a blonde,” said Clarke mischievously.  

“Sure whatever,” agreed Kane. Octavia looked furious.

“That’s payback for the water,” whispered Clarke.

Octavia appeared to be about to retort before Kane cleared his throat and said, “Once you’re inside, I want the four of you to snoop around Jaha’s mansion. See what you can find out. The cult is a priority but if you find anything else that’s good as well.”

“We should bring Miller, he’s a thief, might be a good idea to bring him along,” suggested Bellamy.

“Good Idea,” agreed Kane.

“You guys have the rest of the day off,” said Abby. “I’ve already informed your teachers that you won’t be in class the rest of the day. And Raven, Jackson said he could handle math on his own.” she added before Raven had the chance to speak.

The school was lacking a math teacher after Hannah Green had died - Hannah was Monty’s mom and he had been forced to kill her when he found out she was a spy for Mount Weather. Raven and Eric Jackson, another brilliant student, had taken over teaching math until a new teacher could be found. In Clarke’s opinion, they had done a better job then Hannah.  

Abby and Kane dismissed them and they all headed to Raven, Octavia, and Clarke’s room, Bellamy texting Miller to come meet them.

Once there, they got out their numerous amounts of makeup and disguises and got to work.

 

**Octavia Blake - Skairipa**

“You look amazing,” said Clarke as she put the finishing touches on Octavia’s makeup.

They had dyed Octavia’s hair blonde and done it up in an elaborate hairstyle. As well as use makeup to make her skin look lighter. Bellamy had a similar look and the plan was to have them pretend to be powerful siblings from Sweden, this was convenient, seeing as they both spoke Swedish. Octavia was dressed in a designer, strapless, burgundy gown and Bellamy, like the rest of the guys, was dressed in a tuxedo.  

Murphy hadn’t done much to his appearance but wearing nice clothes and good posture did a ton to change his general appearance. The British accent and gold eyeliner helped as well.

Emori had also developed a fake British accent and her hair was done in an amazing updo, courtesy of Octavia. Her left hand had a cast, a very clever idea of Clarke’s as a way to hide her disfigured hand. She was wearing a midnight blue gown that complemented Murphy’s tux quite well.

Jasper had dyed his hair a dark red. Arguably a terrible fashion choice (especially with the dark green tuxedo) but it did a good job of making him completely unrecognizable.

Clarke’s amazing artistic skills had resulted in Miller’s head and arms being covered in very real looking tattoos. He wore a relatively modest black tux that kind of made him look like a secret service agent with snake tattoos.

Clarke’s appearance had changed the least, she was going as herself so she didn’t need a disguise. Her forest green gown matched Jasper’s tuxedo as Jasper was going to pretend to be her long-distance boyfriend for a night.

When they had all prepared the final details, they had all went outside to meet Kane and Abby who were also dressed in their nicest clothes.   

“Can you hear us okay?” asked a voice in Octavia’s ear. Judging from the others’ grimaces, they had heard Raven too.

“Loud and clear Raven,” said Clarke bitterly. “Maybe too loud. Can you turn down the volume a bit?”  

“Sure thing, princess,” replied Raven, turning the volume down. “Is this better?”

“Much. Have you gotten a visual on the mansion yet?”

“No,” said Raven. “Give us another five minutes and we’ll have it.”

“See you there guys,” said Clarke to the rest of the group before getting in the car with her parents, followed by Jasper. “Wait a few minutes before leaving. We don’t want to draw attention by arriving in a big group.”

A few minutes after Clarke and Jasper had left, Octavia and Bellamy were in the backseat of a very expensive car.

“Do we need to go over our backstory again?” asked Octavia, not caring about whether the chauffeur heard them or not, he was most certainly on Kane’s payroll.

“Might as well,” answered Bellamy. “Our names are Olivia and Benjamin Black. You only speak Swedish because you only came to Washington a month ago. You are terrible at lying, so you won’t have to talk. We are we are representatives of the Black Buyers, a Swedish company that run a huge overseas black market. ”

“That sounds good. I’ll leave the talking to you and I have my sword hidden under my dress.”

“Of course you do,” muttered Bellamy under his breath and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in the circular driveway of a giant modern mansion. After tipping the chauffeur, the Blake siblings got out and were greeted by a dude with a list.

“Names,” said the guy roughly.

“Olivia and Benjamin Black,” replied Bellamy in a convincing Swedish accent.

“I don’t see you on the list.” The guy seemed bored.

“Check again,” countered Bellamy.

“Prova Olivia och Ben Black,” Octavia cut in. In Swedish of course.

The guy looked at Octavia with a blank look on his face.

Bellamy stepped in front of his sister “What she means is try Olivia and Ben Black.”

The guy ran his pen down the list and then tapped it on the clipboard, “Go on in,” he said stepping out of the way of the pair.

 _Abby has a really good fake documents guy_ thought Octavia as she and Bellamy walked passed the guy.

Octavia pushed open the double doors to reveal an amazing entryway, with grand staircases. Guests hurried in and out of the entryway in magnificent gowns.

Octavia and Bellamy moved further into the large house. They walked past at least two dining rooms on they way to another set of double doors.

The siblings were greeted by a butler who pushed open the doors. Octavia took Bellamy’s hand as they walked into the ballroom.

Bellamy spun around his sister and swept her into the dance floor. “Keep eyes open for Jaha, Olivia,” he said.

Bellamy and Octavia passed Emori and Murphy, who were talking to a rich couple. Emori nodded to the pair as Murphy lead her across the ballroom.

Twenty minutes later, everyone from assassinkru was in the ballroom. Jasper was at the bar getting to know the bartender a little too well. Emori and Murphy were kissing in the corner, Abby and Kane were arguing and Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on the stairs going through the files Raven had hacked on their tablets, and although they all had been drinking they were only ones actually doing their jobs.

A boy approached Octavia “Arkadia Academy right?” he asked. The boy was tall, looked around 18 maybe 19. His head was shaved and Octavia could see he had tattoos running from the sides of his head down to  his neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Bellamy. Octavia said something in Swedish while Clarke said, “Yeah,”

“That’s it,” replied the boy. “Clarke Griffin, right?” Clarke nodded. “I’m Lincoln Woods.This is my cousin Lexa,” he said, waving a girl over who had brown hair and green eyes. “I didn’t catch your name,” he said to Bellamy.

“That’s because I never said it,” replied Bellamy. He held out his hand while saying “And it’s Benjamin and this is,” Octavia cut her brother off, saying something in Swedish.  To her surprise Lincoln replied back in Swedish.

Lincoln took Octavia hand and lead her away from the group, ignoring Bellamy’s protest. “You speak Swedish?” Octavia asked in Swedish, “And many different languages,” said Lincoln in English “What about you?” Lincoln went back to Swedish.

“English, Spanish, Latin and Trigedasleng," Octavia responded in English.

Lincoln dipped her. “That's good,” he said “I like that.” Octavia giggled as Lincoln spun her. “And I thought you said before that you only spoke Swedish?”

 

**Bellamy Blake - Natrona Haihefa**

 

“Clearly someone doesn’t understand the concept of a mission,” said Bellamy quietly to Clarke so that Lexa didn’t hear.

“Are you upset your sister’s growing up?” asked Clarke in a teasing voice.

“You shouldn’t be,” interjected Lexa. “Lincoln is my cousin. I have known him my whole life. You will never find a more honest and caring person.”

Bellamy watched as Lincoln spun his sister around the ballroom, and then he saw it, out of the corner of eye. He got Clarke’s attention “Jaha,” he said pointing to a man standing over by the huge windows. He was wearing a black tux and he was talking to a woman in a red dress.

“Murphy” Bellamy hissed. Murphy looked across the room and him and gave him questioning look.

Bellamy heard Murphy’s voice in his earpiece. “I’m kinda busy man," he said pointing to Emori, who was kissing his neck.

“I don’t care,” Bellamy replied.

“Jaha three-o-clock, go be an annoying brit please. I am not going to say it again.”

Luckily for Murphy, Kane chose that moment to go talk to Jaha and Murphy could resume kissing Emori, ignoring Clarke and Lexa’s conversation mocking them.  

“I get the feeling there’s more to you guys then meets the eye,” said Lexa. “You all clearly seem to know each other despite your vastly different backgrounds.”

“You too,” Clarke thought for a moment “Where do guys go to school? You’re a Woods so it’s Polis right?”

“That is correct Clarke,” Lexa stared off across the ballroom. “We are looking forward to kicking your ass in the football game next week.”

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa’s snarky comment. “Really, you play?”

“Quarterback. Who’s yours?” Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand and dragged him in front of her. “He is.”

“I am what?” Bellamy asked. Clarke looked at him with annoyance. “Right. I am the quarterback.”

“And clearly not Swedish,” said Lexa with a smirk. “Here’s the deal, I won’t interfere in whatever thing you’re planning, if you don’t interfere with me. It was nice meeting you Clarke.” With that, Lexa walked away, leaving Clarke with her mouth hanging open.  

“I’ll do you a favour and not let your mom know that you’re lusting after a Woods, Princess.”

“Shut up Bell. Now let’s go do our damn job,” Clarke replied before the pair signaled to Octavia through their earpieces.

Bellamy watched as she politely excused herself from Lincoln and walked towards him and Clarke.

 “What hell Bellamy, he was totally going to give me his number,” Octavia punched her brother in the shoulder.

“Like I said to Murphy, I don’t care. You’re not here to get laid,” he turned to the Clarke “That applies to both of you.”

Clarke put her hands up “Ok, ok,” Her tone was defensive. “But I think that my be what you need,” she whispered to Octavia who burst out laughing .

**Raven - Baga Laudnes**

 

“How is it going Monty?” Raven called across the darkened classroom.

Monty looked up, his computer lighting up his face. “Good, I got into the mansion security cameras, I have eyes on everything.”

Raven ran over to Monty’s side and leaned over the computer. She started typing somethings her fingers flying across the keys. “I have pulled up security codes for the second and main floor, but something is blocking me from the third floor, I can’t figure of what it is.”

Raven stood up straight again. “Keep trying.”

“Bellamy.” Raven radioed over to her friend, “How’s it going?” she heard the radio crackle on the other side.

“Hey, Raven.” Raven was surprised to hear Clarke on the other end “So, umm. What’s the best way to but this, but um. Bellamy shot someone, and now we are all at the police station. Kane and my mom are furious. Also I can’t find Octavia and I think she said something about losing her earpiece.”

Shit. “Um ok. So I guess I will see you guys later.”

“Hell no Reyes. Get your ass down here, we need someone to help deal with this shitshow.”

“I’m on my way. Monty will continue hacking Jaha,” replied Raven.

“Okay. I’ll send the lovebirds and Jasper and Miller back, but warning, tell Monty to stay away from Murphy and Emori, you could swear one of them was going to die.”

Raven put the radio down and pulled on her red bomber jacket. “Got to go, Bellamy has gotten himself arrested, again and I have to deal with it.”

Raven was halfway out the door, she turned around. “Stay away from Emori and Murphy.”

The door shut with a slam. Raven left the room with her ponytail swinging behind her.

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

 

Clarke was sitting with her parents, waiting for the cops to talk to them about Bellamy when Raven arrived.

“What has Bellamy fucked up now?” Asked Raven, sitting down next to Clarke.

“Language Raven,” reprimanded Abby from the other side of the room.

“Sorry Abby” said Raven with a laugh. “So for real, what’s Bellamy done now?”

“He got into a fight with a Queen. She goes to Polis and is Nia daughter. It turned ugly real quick. He pulled out a gun. The Queen, I think Ontari was her name, pulled out hers. It was just like an action movie. Might’ve been impressive if it wasn’t so damn stupid. I mean even if he avoids the law, Mom and Kane are going to be fucking pissed at him about having a gun. That is definitely a conversation we want to watch. Anyways he was in this standoff with the Ontari girl and she said something about his family. He completely lost it. Shot her through the chest. Miraculously, she’s still alive. Is in the hospital right now, so that’s good. As it is, Bellamy’s angered Nia and we’ll all face retribution for it. ”

“Well can we go see him?” Raven’s tone was getting louder and she was mad.

Clarke handed Raven a flask. “Drink and breathe.” All of a sudden, Clarke got to her feet.

“Bell!” She said running over to her friend who was sitting beside the Police officer’s desk. She threw her arms around him. Except he couldn’t hug her back because he was in handcuffs.

Raven ran over to Bellamy and nudged Clarke out of the way and hugged Bellamy.

To Bellamy’s surprise Raven kissed him, she pulled away quickly realizing what she had done “ I--  I’m sorry.”

Raven pushed away from Bellamy. The two stood in silence for a while, Raven slapped him “Don’t you ever get into another fight again especially with a Queen.”

The cop told Raven and Clarke to sit back down. “Was that all about?” Clarke asked Raven when they had resumed their place in the chairs on the other side of the room.

“What? nothing.” Raven replied, and that’s when Clarke remembered what happened the last week of the summer.

“He’s the one” Clarke said with excitement. “Bellamy is the guy from the summer, he wasn’t lying.”

Raven remembered the situation all too well.

* * *

 

_“What the hell Bellamy.” Raven paced the room. They were standing in the girls’ empty dorm room “Why would you tell Miller that we had sex?  You can’t tell Miller anything, because he will tell Bryan and Bryan is a fucking idiot who will tell everyone.”_

_Clarke walked into the room carrying a pile of boxes  “Where do want-.” She was interrupted by Raven throwing her cell phone across the room at Bellamy’s head, “It was one night, a fling, something to upset the parents, you didn’t need to tell everyone.”_

_“I’m sorry but your family was in trouble and it would be stupid to pick a fight with the gang, it was only way to protect you.”_

_Clarke slowly out of the room, she did not want to know._

* * *

 

Clarke recalled Raven telling something about a wild one night stand, but she had Clarke never actually knew who it was with.

“It all make sense now,” Clarke said “It was Bellamy, I thought he told Miller because he wanted to sound cool.”

Clarke looked accusingly at Raven “So, details girl?”

Raven stood up “‘It’s nothing,  I was drunk and it wasn’t my proudest moment ever.” And with that, Raven left the precinct, leaving Clarke alone.  

Clarke was about to go after her friend when the cop called them over. Kane, Abby and Clarke walked over to his desk.

“Sit down,” he said to them. “I’m Detective Riley Hero. I’d like to ask what happened.”

“We were attending a gala and Mr. Blake was my daughter’s date,” said Abby, the lie flowing effortlessly. “I heard Ms. Queen say some horrible things about Bellamy’s mother. Next thing I know was a fight happening.”

“Your story matches what Mr. Blake told us,” said Detective Hero. _Of course it does,_ thought Clarke. Earpieces had many conveniences, one of which was the ability to come up with a believable backstory. “Unfortunately.” Continued Hero. “Mr. Blake turns 18 in three weeks. That means by the time the trial rolls around he will be eligible to be tried as an adult. His trial will be on the 24th of October. Since he is a minor though, he is free to go until then.”

Detective Hero took the handcuffs off of Bellamy. Clarke immediately went to hug Bellamy. “Why on earth would you do something so stupid?” She hissed in Bellamy’s ear. Bellamy didn’t reply.

The ride back to school was incredibly uncomfortable. Kane and Abby were glaring at Bellamy the entire way, Bellamy looked terrified about his upcoming trial and Clarke, for her part, was still trying to comprehend the fact that two of her best friends had slept together.

“Bellamy, my office. Now,” said Kane once they arrived back at school. He was absolutely furious and Abby wore the same facial expression she had when she found out Clarke had helped her friend hack into the school system in seventh grade to change everyone’s marks. Clarke was slightly afraid for Bellamy’s safety but she knew her parents would probably lighten up a little seeing as Bellamy was also facing jail time.

After saying goodnight to Bellamy and her parents, Clarke began the long walk across campus to the dorms. It was 2:00 am so there were no other students around. Thank god, Clarke didn’t think she would be able to handle the questions.  She did see Professor Sinclair though. He gave her a weird look - Clarke figured she must have been quite the sight, still in her fancy party clothes but looking thoroughly disheveled - he didn’t ask any questions, and for that she was grateful.

Raven was still awake when Clarke got back to their room. She seemed to forget about their earlier argument as she started asking questions about Bellamy. “Bellamy’s back at school for now. He has a trial on October 24th. I’ll tell you the rest of the story in the morning.”Said Clarke, pulling on her pajamas.  

Clarke fell into bed, exhausted, to find her bedsheets still damp. “Goddammit Octavia!” She yelled before coming to a realization her sleepy brain hadn’t quite come to yet. “Wait, Raven,” she asked. “where’s Octavia?”

“I thought she was with you,” replied Raven, jumping out of bed.

“I thought she was with you,” said Clarke,  panicking. She rushed out of bed to grab her phone and call Octavia.  She gasped when she saw the text.

 **Unknown Number:** We have the one you call Octavia. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who speaks Swedish. We used google translate so it's probably wrong. <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment, all feedback is welcome, but please keep it constructive.


	2. The boys have a secret and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone was wondering, Raven's assassin name means enemy of pain and Bellamy's means rebel king.

**Raven - Baga Laudnes**

 

“Well, answer them!” Raven yelled at Clarke.

Clarke began to type.

 **Clarke:** Give us back Octavia or we will kill you.

Raven grabbed the phone from Clarke, quickly deleting the message. “You can’t say things like that to them, you’re going to get Octavia killed.”

Raven typed in place of Clarke .

 **Clarke:** Who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** Meet me down by the lake near the club.

 **Clarke:** That’s not what I asked, who are you?

 **Unknown Number:** Not important, come alone.

 **Clarke:** Wait. What do you mean?? How did you get this number? Answer me!

**_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected_**

“Damn it” Raven said throwing Clarke’s phone down on the bed.

Clarke picked it up and cradled it like a infant. “It’s okay. Mama’s got you. Raven is no longer allowed to touch you,” she whispered to her phone.

Raven stared at Clarke, a blank look on her face. “Bitches be crazy.”

“So what are we going to do?” Clarke asked. “Maybe we should talk to mom and Kane.”

Raven looked at the clock on her bedside table and shook her head. “It’s 2:30 in the morning and they’re already pissed off enough. I’m calling Bellamy and Murphy, you try to get ahold of Emori and Miller.”

15 minutes later

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” said Raven while pacing their room. Raven paced when she was nervous.

“What are they doing? It’s almost three o'clock in the morning.”

 _Sleeping,_ thought Clarke, but didn’t dare say it aloud.

Clarke’s phone pinged and she looked at it before saying, “Emori’s on her way, have coffee ready.”

Raven paced some more. “Murphy’s not with her!?” Raven asked, surprised. “Those two are pretty much glued together.”

Clarke shook her head. “They got in a fight just as we were leaving the mansion, it was pretty bad actually, swearing and yelling. Emori ran out crying. I am not entirely sure what it was about, but Ontari’s name was thrown around quite a bit. I’ll tell you about it later”

“We are going to find them, O is in danger and I am not sitting around on my ass waiting for the boys to show up.”

Raven put on some sneakers and grabbed the coffee pot.

Clarke reluctantly slipped on her shoes, groaning and complaining the entire time.

They walked down the hallway and found Emori leaning against the wall, half asleep and still in her deep blue dress. “I didn’t make it to your room,” she said, yawning. Her shoes were falling out of  her hand “Coffee. I need it, now.”

Raven handed her the pot. “You’re a god,” said Emori, downing all the coffee, drinking straight from the pot. “Okay. I’m ready to go.”

The girls walked down the hall, up three flights of stairs and down another hallway until they finally reached Bellamy’s door.

Raven banged on the door. “Who is it?” they heard Bellamy call from inside the dorm.

“Raven, Clarke and Emori,” answered Raven.

The girls could hear the murmur of voices inside. “Come in,” called Bellamy after a while.

Raven slowly opened the door and came inside the room “What’s going on?” Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Bryan, Jackson, Kane, Sinclair and Jaha were all sitting on the couch looking rather conspicuous. Popcorn showered the floor.

Clarke went for the remote sitting on the coffee table. Miller dove for it, grabbing Clarke’s hand. “Okay. Something is definitely going on here,” said Raven, folding her arms.

“We should tell them,” said Murphy.

“Maybe we should,” agreed Bryan.

Kane shook his head. “No.”

Jaha nodded in agreement. “This is something they can’t know, Bellamy.”

All heads turned in his direction. “Okay, now you _have_ to tell us,” said Raven. The girls nodded in agreement.

Bellamy put up hands to silence everyone, he took deep breath. “Turn on the TV,” he said shortly.

Emori reached timidly for the remote keeping her eyes on Miller, in case he tried to grab her hand.  

She pressed the power button, the screen lit up and the girls started laughing.

“OH MY GOD!” squealed Raven.

Clarke had squeezed her way in between the boys on the  couch “You’re watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Ohhhh, The Bellamy The Vampire Slayer thing makes so much more sense now,” she said mockingly.

Clarke started laughing uncontrollably again.

“I can’t believe it.” Emori was crying from laughter. “Buffy, really?”

Raven managed to control herself enough to ask, “Kane, who’s your favourite character?”

“Oz,” he said quietly.

This comment made the girls laugh even more. “I’m so telling mom.” taunted Clarke.

“No, please don’t,” pleaded Kane. “She will never let me forget it.”  

Clarke laughed, imagining how that scenario would go down.

“Sorry Dad. Her facial expression will be too funny to miss.”

Kane just scowled at her. “You’re grounded.”

“What about you babe?” asked Emori, sitting on Murphy’s lap. They seemed to have made up.

He whispered something in her ear. Emori burst out laughing again. “Jonathan really? How many times have you guys watched this?” She said, this time addressing the room.

“Once,” said Bellamy. Raven gave him the death stare. “Twice, four times. It’s really good."

Raven started crying and laughing at the same time. “That’s so sad. At least it’s not My Little Pony, right?"

The room became very silent all of a sudden. The guys all looked at their feet. “Oh my god, you guys  watch that too!” Raven let out an obnoxious laugh and a sigh.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation,” said Raven, with the implication that it would come up again later, in great detail. “We have more important matters. We came here to tell you guys that Octavia has been kidnapped.”

All of the guys’ faces fell. “What do you mean?” asked Bellamy. Clarke showed them all her phone.

“Holy shit,” said Miller.

“Yeah.” agreed Clarke. “That about sums it up.”

**Octavia Blake-  Skairipa**

 

Octavia fidgeted with her bonds, trying to loosen them. She was in a room that was about 9x9 feet and was surprisingly cozy. Thick carpeting covered the floor and the room was lit solely by candles.

Octavia saw a bottle of water across the room. She doubted that she would have drank the water, even if she was untied - it could have easily been poisoned - but it was a nice thought. She had rope tied around her ankles and her wrists were bound behind her back.  

Octavia screamed. Nothing happened. No one came rushing in. Octavia supposed the room was soundproof.

After what felt like hours to Octavia - but in reality was probably only a few minutes - the door to her cell opened and a man came through. He was bald and had tattoos all over his head. His skin was a pasty white colour and he looked like he was in pain.

He walked over to Octavia and undid the rope around her ankles. “Come with me, sky girl,” he said.

“Who are you?” asked Octavia, making no attempt to move. The man did not answer. He merely grabbed the rope around her wrists and dragged her out of the room. He lead her down a hallway that seemed also  to be lit by candles, eventually stopping in front of a door that had _Heda_ engraved on it.   

“If you even look at her the wrong way, I’ll kill you. Is that clear, sky girl?” he said. All Octavia could do was nod. Titus led her into the room. It was empty.

“Oktevia kom Skaikru. Osir gaf chich op.”

She turned to face the voice. “Chit yu gaf in?” replied Octavia.

Lexa entered the room, followed by Lincoln.

“That will be all Titus,” said Lexa, addressing the man with the tattoos while she sat down at her desk in the middle of the room.

Titus bowed. “Yes Heda,” he said and then he exited the room.

Octavia realized what must have happened. Lincoln must have drugged her at some point and kidnapped her. “Lincoln, hakom?” she asked.

“Because, you have something we need,” replied Lincoln. “Info on Jaha and Mount Weather.”

He stood in front of Octavia. He was tall, strong, nice eyes, sexy. _Shit! Octavia get out of your head, he’s your kidnapper_ she thought.

“Let me go,” said Octavia, struggling to free herself.

Lincoln laughed. “No. Not until you give us the flash drive with all the information on it. I know you have it, Octavia.”

Octavia leaned forward. “Jok of.”

Lincoln pushed her back down “Dear cousin,” he called.

Lexa appeared from out of the shadows twirling a knife between her fingers. She walked closer to Octavia.

“Sick bastard,” hissed Octavia. Lexa put her knife up against Octavia’s cheek “Try me bitch,” taunted Octavia.

Lexa slowly cut Octavia’s cheek, blood dripping from the knife.

Octavia didn’t move, she showed no sign of pain. She just let the blood fall from her face.

“Tell me what I want to know and we’ll let you go,” said Lexa.

Octavia spit on Lexa. “Never.”

Lexa wiped Octavia’s spit from her face. “We want to help you, we all want to stop ALIE.”

“Look,” said Octavia. “I hold no love for Jaha, but nowhere in the mission summary did it say, give your info to the grounders.”

Lexa cut Octavia shoulder, her blade getting dangerously close to Octavia’s neck. “Lexa, back off,” said Lincoln “ I found it.”

Lincoln was holding up the flash drive. “It was in her jacket pocket. Lexa, untie her please.”

Lexa cut Octavia free and pushed her to the ground.

Lincoln bent down next to Octavia “You know, if our schools got along better, I would date you.”

“Feeling’s not mutual,” hissed Octavia. “My friends will find you and they will kill you. It won’t be quick either."

“I am so sorry for this.” Lincoln pulled out a gun and shot her.

Octavia screamed her hands quickly dropping to her wound. Her blood was seeping through her shirt and there were tears in Octavia’s eyes .“You’ll never get away with this.”

Lincoln stroked Octavia’s Hair. “Oh baby, I already have.” Lincoln stood up and spoke to Lexa. “ I know for a fact the bullet didn’t hit anything important, I’ll bring her back to my dorm to treat her.”

Octavia’s blood was pooling around her.

“Excellent,’’ replied Lexa. “When you’re done, take our…. guest on a tour of the school. She should know what she’s dealing with.”

“Yes Heda.” said Lincoln.

“You bitch!” screamed Octavia. “I will kill you and-” she was cut off by Lexa shoving a gag in her mouth.

“And teach her some respect while you’re at it,” spat Lexa.

Lincoln grabbed Octavia, who was still bleeding on the floor and pulled her out the door, leaving Lexa in peace once more.

 **Bellamy Blake-** **Natrona Haihefa**

 

Bellamy sprang to his feet. “We have to go, now,” he said, panic in his voice.  

“Look, Bellamy,” objected Kane. “I don’t think you’re the best person to go save your sister. The person who took Octavia asked Clarke to come alone.”

Bellamy looked hurt. “There’s not a chance in hell that’s happening and I’m her brother, I’m the best person to go save her.”

Raven came over to Bellamy. “I’ll stay here with you, you know keep you busy and I promise you that they will bring Octavia back in one piece.” Raven glared at her friends.

“Yes of course, Octavia, one piece, gotcha,” said Kane.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. It was no secret that everyone was a little scared of Raven’s death stare, a fact that Raven was well aware of and used to her advantage as often as possible. 

“We can stay here and watch Buffy,” suggested Raven, picking up the remote.

“No!” the boys yelled in unison.

Raven quickly dropped the remote. “Okay,” she said defensively. “I guess we could do something else,” added Raven, her voice suggestive.

“We should get going,” said Murphy, putting his arm around Emori, who was almost asleep again.

Clarke and everyone else left the room.

Raven looked around, she was missing something or someone “Bellamy come back.”

Bellamy stood in the doorway. “Fine, do you want a drink? Lord knows we all could use one.”

  Half an hour later

Raven was passed out on the couch. Bellamy had drugged her and he was probably going to pay for it later, but right now he needed to get to his sister. Bellamy crept around his dorm room, careful not to wake Raven. He pulled open his desk drawer, tucked his gun into his belt and put on his leather guard jacket.

Bellamy was half way out the door when Raven’s phone went off. He picked it up and saw a text from Clarke.

 **Clarke:** How is the Bellamy-sitting going?

Bellamy put the phone down and picked it up again, _let’s have some fun_ he thought to himself.

 **Raven :** It’s fine, he’s drunk and kind of a mess.

 **Clarke:** that’s what  I was expecting to happen.

**Lexa- Heda**

Lexa paced back and forth at the designated meeting spot (the dock at the lake by the club). “Don’t worry,” said Lincoln. “she’ll show.”

“Do you honestly think that she’ll be alone?” asked Lexa. “No. She won’t.” Lexa answered her own question. “Because if I were in her position, there would be no fucking way that I would go into a suspicious meetup without backup.”

“Relax Lex,” reassured Lincoln. “Illian, Roan and their team have our backs. If more than one person shows up, they’ll capture them and let us know so we can apprehend Clarke.

Lexa relaxed slightly. “Where is Octavia now?” she asked in curiosity.

“Probably fighting with Ontari,” replied Lincoln. At Lexa’s confused look, he elaborated. “Ontari’s pretty pissed that Octavia’s brother, Bellamy, shot her.”

“Good luck Octavia,” said Lexa wistfully. She knew that Octavia stood little chance against Ontari, but Ontari was smart enough not to seriously harm Octavia. And just as Lexa said that Ontari came running towards them. Blood streaked her face. Her six inch stiletto heel broken and in her hand.

“Speak of the devil and the devil shall arrive. Ontari, what did you do to Octavia?” Lexa asked sternly.

Lexa noticed that Ontari was limping. “Or is it, what Octavia did to you?”

Ontari looked pissed and out of breath, she kicked off her shoes “We underestimated her. She filed her chains down to a point and attacked me.”

Lincoln crossed his arms. “She’s smart, I’ll give her that.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the glare of headlights.

A fancy red sports car pulled up in front of the them. The door opened and Clarke Griffin stepped out. She was followed by a man who Lexa recognized as the leader of Skaikru, Marcus Kane and a boy that Lexa remembered had been making out with his girlfriend at the gala.

The boy locked eyes with Ontari, who was terrifying with her white war paint.

Ontari gave him a flirtatious wave “Hey sexy,” she mouthed.

“Nope,” he said, turning around to get back in the car.

Clarke grabbed his collar, pulling him back to stand beside her. “Don’t show fear.” Clarke hissed at him, although Lexa heard. Lexa personally thought that if Clarke was going to bring backup, she should have been wiser in her choice of people.

Lexa stepped forward. “Clarke kom Skaikru, Wanheda, I told you to come alone. 

“Well I didn’t know who I was dealing with and I see you’re not alone ethier. Now give us back Octavia.”

Another girl got of the car. “What’s happening?” she asked

Lexa drew her sword.

“Emori, get back in the car,” said the boy, his eyes were still fixed on Ontari. Something was obviously going on between them. “Car, Emori. Now,” said the boy again stepping in front of her. Emori ignored him.

Ontari drew her sword as well, Lincoln cocked the gun in his hand. On the other side of the dock, Skaikru all had their guns drawn.  

“Everyone calm down,” shouted Clarke. “We just want Octavia back.”

“What if I said that wasn’t going to happen. That she’s dead,” replied Lexa in a frosty voice.

“You little bitch,” sneered Clarke. “I swear to god I will…..” she charged at Lexa but was restrained by Kane.

“If she were dead you wouldn’t bother to meet with us. Not to mention that you have little reason to kill her besides a petty feud. And that doesn’t exactly strike me as your style,” said Kane. Lexa was impressed that at least Clarke brought one decent negotiator to the exchange, Kane probably had plenty of experience in the political world, what with his wife being a senator.

“That is true,” answered Lexa. “I come to represent my people, with the hopes of a possible alliance. Unfortunately, you have violated the terms of our agreement so that may no longer be possible.” The Skaikru looked slightly worried at this and Lexa saw that their holds on their weapons noticeably tightened.

At Lexa’s nod, her people all surrounded  Skaikru. They attacked and attempted to capture the four people.  Ontari cut down Emori quickly, she didn’t seem to be much of a fighter but she did manage to give Illian a nasty cut, and the boy, who Lexa had heard Clarke call Murphy, went down directly afterwards in a foolish attempt to save her. Clarke and Kane were working together and had so far managed to take down anyone who attacked them. Quint had been shot and it looked like he might not make it. But eventually, with help from Roan and Ilian, Lexa had been able to apprehend them.

“Let’s head back to school” yelled Lexa.

**Abby Griffin-Kane-  Just Abby, she has no cool assassin name**

Abby had just arrived home about 5 minutes before when she heard a knock at the door. She answered the door to find Bellamy standing there, looking distraught.

“Bellamy?” she asked. “What are you doing here? Is there a reason that you’re at my house at,” she looked at her watch. “4:15 in the morning?

“Octavia’s been kidnapped.” said Bellamy, the worry evident on his face. “I need your help.”

“What?” asked Abby. “I think you should come inside. There’s clearly a lot we need to talk about.” She lead Bellamy through her house and into her private office.

The Griffin/Kanes didn’t have nearly as big a house as Jaha, whose house was the size of a fucking castle, but they did still have a mansion and it was only about  five minutes from school.

Arkadia Academy was situated at the top of a mountain (hence the nickname Skaikru) and there was a small town nearby, which many of the teachers lived in. Abby’s house was one of about 10 mansions in town although the only people who lived there year-round was Abby, Kane and Sinclair. Jaha lived further away, apparently, the town wasn’t up to his standards.

“Please sit,” said Abby, motioning to a chair.

Abby sat back in her office chair and Bellamy sat in the chair across from her.

“We don’t have long, Raven will wake up soon and I don’t want to be anywhere close to this place when she does,” said Bellamy.

“What’s wrong?” asked Abby.

“Octavia’sbeenkidnappedandeveryonewentafterher,” said Bellamy, so quickly that it was inaudible.

“Pardon?” asked Abby. “Slow down a little.”

“Octavia’s been kidnapped,” repeated Bellamy, slower this time. “The others went to get her back. Clarke got a text from an unknown number telling her to meet her at the lake by the club. Raven was supposed to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn’t sneak out to try and save Octavia. I had to drug her, she should wake up in a few hours.” Bellamy shrugged although he was clearly still anxious.

“So let me get this straight,” said Abby. “My daughter snuck off campus to go meet up with an unknown stranger who kidnapped Octavia.”

“She didn’t sneak off,” corrected Bellamy. “Kane went with her and Jaha knows as well.”

“Why did you consult Marcus and Jaha and not me?” asked Abby.

“It’s not like we planned to, they were just there.”

“In your room at 3:00am?” Abby was skeptical.

“Yes,” Abby gave Bellamy a mom look. “We were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” admitted Bellamy, embarrassed.   

“It is a good show.” agreed Abby, laughing. “I’m definitely mocking Marcus when we find them though.”

Abby and Bellamy got in Abby’s car and they drove for about 20 minutes before arriving at the lake. There was no one in sight but it was obvious that there had been some sort of a struggle. Marcus’s car was still there with the engine running and the dock was covered in blood and marks that looked suspiciously like sword scratches.

“What happened?” asked Abby, mostly to herself but Bellamy heard and answered anyways.

“They must’ve been captured,” he said in response. “And we have no idea who took them.”

“I’ll call Raven.” said Abby. “Let’s see if she can help. Hopefully she’s awake by now.”

“Okay,” said Bellamy. It was a sign of how worried he was about the others that he was willing to face Raven right after he had drugged her. Abby pulled out her phone and selected Raven’s number from her contacts.

“Where the fuck is Bellamy? Also how are you, Abby? What’s up?” came Raven’s voice from the other end of the line.

“I have Bellamy with me. Also Clarke, Marcus, Emori and John have been kidnapped and we don’t know by whom. Get your ass down here and help us figure out who has them,” said Abby.

“There’s no need,” replied Raven.

Abby was freaking out. “What do you mean, there’s no need? These people have my family and-”

“Woah Abby, calm down. I mean, I know who has them,” said Raven.

“How could you possibly know that?” asked Abby incredulously.

“Because,” said Raven. “A grounder came asking to talk to our leader. Her name was Echo and she said that her people had some of ours. I was just about to call you.”

“We’ll head back now. See you soon Raven.”

“Bye,” Abby hung up the phone and grabbed Marcus’s car keys (so no one stole his car) before getting in her own car, followed by Bellamy.

“I’m guessing you heard all that?” said Abby as she started driving, frantically speeding.

“Yeah,” answered Bellamy.  

They arrived back at Arkadia and they met Raven, who was waiting for them at the main entrance. “There you guys are,” she said in a panic. “And Bellamy,” she added. “We’ll be talking about you drugging me later.” Bellamy swallowed, afraid.

“What’s the situation?” asked Abby to Raven.

“We have Echo held in one of the cells. She says that she’ll only talk to our leader,” she replied.

“What about Jaha?” asked Abby.

“Asleep,” snorted Raven. “That motherfucker said he needed sleep and he would deal with this in the morning.”

Most of the time, Abby would object to Raven calling Jaha a motherfucker, but now, with her family and three other students that she considered like family captured, was not one of those times. “Take me to this Echo girl,” she said.

Abby, Raven and Bellamy walked across campus to the rec building, which was weirdly also the building that had the prison cells (who wants to interrogate someone after their morning workout?). Other than Pike, who Abby often caught working out at the weirdest times, the building was empty.

Echo was the only one in a cell when they got to the prison section. Skaikru didn’t make a habit of keeping prisoners, anyone they captured usually had their memory wiped or were killed, depending on the circumstances. Echo was a brunette who looked around Bellamy’s age, slightly older than Raven and she had what looked like traces of white war paint still on her face. She had a scowl that would give both Raven’s death stare and Abby’s mom glare a run for their money.

“Are you Echo?” asked Abby. Echo nodded.

Abby was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by Bellamy. “What have your people done with my sister?” he yelled.

“Calm down Bell,” said Raven, tentatively placing a hand on his arm. Bellamy jerked off Raven’s touch and asked again.

“Where is my sister?” Bellamy was shaking the bars of the cell in anger.

“Bellamy, calm down,” ordered Abby. “Never let an enemy know that you’re worked up. First rule of politics,” she hissed under her breath.

“Are you their leader?” Echo asked Abby, interrupting her and Bellamy’s conversation.

“Since you’ve captured our other leaders, yes. I am for now,” replied Abby.

“Imagine the scandal if it were to be discovered that Senator Griffin-Kane secretly ran a school of crime,” taunted Echo.

“You clearly came here with something to say. Just get on with it,” said Abby, annoyed.

“Very well,” answered Echo. “I came to offer a deal. Your people back, for an alliance.”

“And what would this alliance entail?” asked Abby.

“Taking down Mount Weather. They have been stealing our people. I would advise you take this deal. Otherwise, the hostages will die. You have two days. Go to Polis when you have your answer.”

Abby, Bellamy and Raven looked at each other in worry. “What are we going to do?” asked Raven.

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

 

Clarke and the others were all thrown in a cell the moment they arrived at Polis. Emori fell asleep on Murphy’s lap almost immediately - Which was probably a good thing considering that Murphy had something going on with Ontari and no one wanted to deal with an angry Emori. Murphy was quick to fall asleep as well. Kane was sitting in a corner of the cell and he must’ve been exhausted as well but was clearly trying to think of a way out of their current situation. Clarke, for her part, was pacing back and forth, furious at herself for getting stuck in this situation.

“Clarke, relax,” said Marcus. “Pacing isn’t going to fix anything. You should try to rest.”

“I’m too keyed up to sleep,” replied Clarke, with a glance over at Murphy and Emori who were still fast asleep, completely unaffected by their conversation. Clarke still went and sat down next to Kane anyways. “What do you think they’ll do to us?” She asked him, clearly afraid but trying really hard to hide it. It was Skaikru policy that anyone who was a threat was killed after they tortured any information out of them and Clarke assumed the grounders had a similar process.

Kane put an arm around his step-daughter and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know, Clarke. I don’t know.”

“Maybe Bellamy should have come with us,” reflected Clarke. “I doubt he would have let himself be taken alive.”

“Then it was a good thing that he didn’t,” said Kane. “There was no way that we could have won that. It was an ambush.”  

They sat like that for what felt like hours before both eventually falling into the sleep that their bodies so desperately needed.

* * *

 

They were woken by the cell door opening. Clarke opened her eyes to see Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke immediately jumped up to hug her friend, completely shrugging off any lingering traces of fatigue. “Octavia, I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said. 

“Define okay.” said Octavia bitterly, with a glance over at Lincoln.

“What do you mean?” asked Clarke.

“This guy shot me,” answered Octavia, gesturing at Lincoln. The hostility level in the room immediately went up tenfold, Assassinkru did not take kindly to people hurting one of their own.

“Are you alright?” asked Emori.

“Yeah. The bullet didn’t hit anything important. I’ll have a wicked scar though.”

“Heda requests your presence,” said Lincoln, interrupting their conversation.

“You can tell your _Heda_ that if she wants to talk to us, she can come and see us herself.” said Murphy, ever the diplomat.

“Murphy, shut up,” hissed Clarke, Kane and Octavia in unison.

They got up and followed Lincoln through Polis Collegiate. Of the group of Skaikru, only Kane had previously been to Polis, Clarke had still been a prisoner in Mount Weather when Kane and Bellamy had gone to negotiate during the Finn thing.

Kane was talking to Lincoln, trying to figure out what to expect with the commander (Polis had gotten a new commander recently). But Lincoln wasn’t saying anything. Murphy and Emori were walking behind them in silence, Emori glaring at him and Octavia was telling Clarke all about the tour Lincoln had taken her on earlier.

“Apparently Polis’s leadership structure isn’t actually that different from ours. Except, their official leader actually does things,” said Octavia. It was no secret that Jaha did almost nothing as a leader. He always claimed that he had more important things to deal with, probably his “City of Light” cult shit. “Apparently they have 12 clans and people will remain loyal to their clan, even after graduating,” Octavia continued. “Each clan has an ambassador that sits on the council and sometimes the representatives are students, sometimes they’re adults. The commander is chosen by trial by combat and is usually a student. The commander is advised by Titus, the flamekeeper and a bit of a prick in my opinion.”

Octavia’s explanation of grounder culture was cut short by Lincoln telling them that they had arrived at Heda’s office. They went inside and Clarke got her very first look at the mysterious commander, well now she realized that it was her second.

“Lexa?” she asked. “You’re the commander?”

“Yes, I am, Clarke,” replied Lexa.

“What do you want?” said Clarke, hostile.

 **“** An alliance. Our schools have been horrible to each other for more than a century, this feud started when Becca Pramheda was exiled. And here we are, all those years later and still hating each other when we barely know you.”

Kane stepped forward. “We need all the leaders of Skaikru present before we discuss the terms of this alliance. I’m sure that most of them would be open to it but it is a technicality.”

Lexa nodded. “Of course. I have already sent a messenger to Arkadia to inform your people. They should arrive within a few days. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to speak with Clarke alone for a minute.” The Skaikru looked slightly worried about that, but they didn’t dare say anything.

“Clear the room,” called Lexa, her voice commanding. “Titus, tell the guard to stand down, let Skaikru leave, they can stay in the guest rooms in the east building. I will send Clarke with rest of the details.”

“Yes Heda,” said Titus, ushering everyone out of the room.

Clarke turned to watch her friends. The doors closed softly, making no noise.

Clarke turned back to Lexa, Lexa stood from her throne-like desk chair. She walked till her and Clarke were face to face, Clarke noticed that she had a red cape on her left shoulder. “I admire you,” said Lexa. “You hold your head high, you take shit from no one and you’re a natural born leader.”

Clarke stood her ground. “Flattery won’t get you everywhere, as much as I appreciate it. What would we get out of this alliance?”

“Kilrnes.”

“Pardon?” asked Clarke. Octavia was the only person she knew who spoke Trigedasleng (other than Kane, who knew only enough for the most basic conversations).

“Safety,” translated Lexa.  “From the rest of the clans, except possibly Azgeda, they’re the only ones who are crazy enough to challenge Trikru. But I’ll guarantee safety from the rest of the clans. Polis will no longer fight with Skaikru and in exchange for peace, we will help Skaikru with their Jaha problem and you can help us with our Mount Weather crisis.”

Clarke was considering her options and there were not many of them. “Ok.” she said coming to a conclusion. “I agree to your terms. I will meet with the rest of  Skaikru’s leaders and if they agree with me, we will meet with the rest of your ambassadors to finalize the details. Goodnight Heda.”

Clarke was almost out the door when Lexa called her name. “I hope I will be seeing a lot more of you soon, Clarke, Wanheda kom Skaikru.”

Clarke bowed her head to excuse herself and left Lexa in the dark of her office, staring out the giant, top-floor window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations  
> Osir gaf chich op - We need to talk  
> Chit yu gaf in? - What do you want?


	3. Truth, Trust and Azgeda

**Octavia Blake- Skairipa**

 

Octavia was talking with Emori at the edge of the small forest that Polis had on its grounds when Bellamy arrived. She immediately ran to crush him into a hug, leaving Emori mid-sentence. “Bellamy,” exclaimed Octavia in relief as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“You're hurt,” said Bellamy, running his hand over the fresh scars on his sister’s face and shoulders.

“I’m fine,” said Octavia, shrugging off his hands, then going to hug both Raven and Abby, who had followed Bellamy out of the car.

Bellamy’s eyes followed his sister until she reached Abby and Raven, he was not letting her out his sight again.

He turned back to see Murphy and Emori fighting, again. He heard Emori screaming “John, you’re not listening to me,” But still someone was missing.

“Are you looking for Clarke?” asked Octavia hugging her brother again. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Octavia “I’m sure she’s fine. She was talking with Lexa, last I checked.” Bellamy and Abby still looked anxious.

“By the way, Kane stayed back to wait for her, you don’t need to worry. In fact,” she said “There they are now.” She waved to her friends as they appeared through the trees.

Clarke and Kane were followed by another girl and boy. She was a grounder, she had long blonde and brown hair that was tied with a leather cord in a curly half ponytail, she also had a sword attached to her belt.  He was also clearly a grounder, with dark brown hair that was braided and a sword at his hip, the girl also carried a bow. Both had brands on their faces.

After hugging her friends and family, Clarke introduced the two. “This is Roan and Anya Queen. They are here representing Azgeda, along with Nia.

“Hey Abs,” said Roan with a wink towards Abby, confusing everyone else who was present.

“Hi Roan,” replied Abby, annoyed.

“You two know each other?” asked Clarke, extraordinarily confused.

“Yeah,” answered Abby. “He worked on my campaign a few years ago. Most annoying staff member I ever had. Totally a playboy. The only reason I kept him around was because he was amazing at getting information on the opposition. I see that he has grown up.”

Upon seeing Anya’s horrified look, Roan shrugged. “Mom and I were in an argument, I needed someway to pay my rent.”

Clarke avoided the rest of _that_ conversation “Anya, Roan. This is Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes.”

Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement of the two, Raven decided to take a friendlier route. “Hi, I’m Raven.” she said, sticking her hand out to shake Anya’s.

Anya’s hand fell to her sword, Roan stepped in front of her. “I apologize for my sister, she doesn’t really do the whole friend thing.” Roan gently took Raven’s hand and kissed it. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“She’s blushing,” Octavia squealed. Raven snatched her hand away.

“I. Am. Not,” she stated, very matter-of-factly. But there was really no hiding it, Raven’s cheeks were bright red and even she could tell that she was flushed. “I.. I ..um .. I am going to wait in the car.” Raven said, quickly walking away.

Twenty minutes later, Raven was joined by Octavia, Clarke, Emori and Anya.

Raven was driving and Octavia had called shotgun, which left Anya squished in between Emori and Clarke, which she did not seemed to pleased about. “Onwards Raven,” said Octavia.

Raven put her hands on the wheel and started the engine. Octavia turned on the radio, which again Anya did not seem to happy with, you could tell by the way her scowl became angrier.

“Lighten up,” said Octavia, looking in the rearview at her friends. “It’s 6:00 in the morning, the boys have decided to skip class and go to a bar instead, we are young pretty girls that need to also find a way out of this science test."

“To be honest, seeing as most of the faculty knows that we are currently negotiating with grounders, I don’t think they’ll mind us skipping too much,” said Clarke.

“Then let’s go crash the boys’ party,” said Raven. Everyone cheered at that, except for Anya, who was mumbling about how Skaikru didn’t have “real” parties.

Just then, Clarke’s phone buzzed. “Shit,” she said. “Lexa wants to meet with me. I’m going to have to take a raincheck.” Clarke got out of the car (thankfully they hadn’t started driving yet) and walked out of sight back through the Polis campus. 

Anya shifted uncomfortably away from Emori to where Clarke was sitting.

“Okay,” said Raven, turning away from the school.

“Buckle up bitches!” shouted Octavia, pressing a button on the dashboard. The top of Raven’s car opened up to reveal the fast rising sun. Raven put on her sunglasses and put her foot on the gas. “Let’s ride.”

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

Clarke knocked on the door to Lexa’s office. “You asked to see me,” she said.

“Yes. Come in,” responded Lexa.

Clarke entered the room, Lexa was sitting on a couch in the corner. She had changed into a dark olive green t-shirt that brought out her brown eyes. She also wore tight black leggings and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. It was good to know that when she wasn’t wearing her armor and under all the dark eye makeup, she still lived like a normal teenage girl.

Lexa patted the stop next to her on the couch. Clarke crossed the room and sat down next to her. “Was is it?” asked Clarke.

“Alliances are built on two things, hope and trust. I don’t think Skaikru trusts me, but I need you to,” said Lexa in a whispery tone.

Clarke took a deep breath “I don’t know what this is and I don’t mean to sound hostile, but you did take my people. I wouldn’t trust you either. But I know that you mean well, so I am going to give you a chance. Two years ago, at one of our school’s summer camp programs, one of my best friends was killed, Wells was his name. A girl, her name was Charlotte, stabbed him the neck with a pair of scissors and he bleed out and it was my fault. I told her that she needed to slay her demons and that ended with them both dead.”

Tears were streaming down Clarke’s face. “We all thought Murphy did it at first, so we hung him, Charlotte admitted to the murder.  Murphy was ferocious and tried to kill her, Charlotte threw herself off a cliff the same night. She was only twelve. Worst summer camp experience ever.”

Clarke took a shaky breath, sobbing quietly. Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Wells?” she asked. “Jaha’s kid?” Upon seeing Clarke nod, Lexa let out a small, humorless laugh. “So that’s why Jaha went crazy. I always wondered.”

“I’m sorry,” said Clarke. “I’m a bit of a mess.”

“It’s alright,” reassured Lexa. “I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia. She fell at the hands of the Ice Queen, Nia. Azgeda tortured her and cut off her head just because she was mine. Hodnes laik kwelnes. Love is weakness.”

Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “It makes us human.”

Lexa stood. “Blood makes us human.” Lexa grabbed a knife from the table in front of the pair. She cut her hand and gave the knife to Clarke. “We are bound by blood.” said Lexa, holding out her hand. Lexa’s blood was black as night, it dripped from her hand onto the floor creating a small puddle.

Clarke clenched the blade in her hand and pulled it across her flesh. She joined hands with Lexa “We are bound by blood.”

Lexa dropped her hand and wiped it on her leggings. Clarke looked at her bleeding hand, she curled her fingers into a fist and then ripped the bottom of her shirt. “I can fix that for you,” she said, reaching for Lexa’s hand.

“I’m fine. Mend your wounds.” she replied. Clarke began to wrap her hand, the blood seeping through her sheer shirt, “You may want to wash that first,” remarked Lexa as she heat up the knife over a torch. Lexa brought the knife to eye level, it was bright red.

“No don’t-” Clarke cried.

Lexa placed the hot knife onto her hand wincing “I’m fine,” she said.

“You know that isn’t really necessary for that kind of wound right?” asked Clarke. “Bandages and antibacterial cream would work.”

“Well, we’re slightly more hardcore than you,” retorted Lexa. “We don’t use modern medicine unless it’s strictly necessary for saving someone’s life.”

“Nor do you clearly use modern lighting,” said Clarke to herself, but Lexa heard. To Clarke’s surprise, she laughed.

“Oh we usually do,” she said. “I just happen to really like candles. And as commander, what I say, goes.”

“I noticed you have black blood,” remarked Clarke after she had bandaged her own hand.

“They call me a natbilda, nightblood. Only a natbilda can carry the flame and become Heda. Once Heda dies, the spirit of the commander is passed on and must choose a new Heda.”

“But how is that possible?” asked Clarke. “How can someone have black blood?”

“Every child in the clans is injected with a small amount after birth. For some people, this turns their blood black permanately. They become nightbloods.”

“And what happens to the ones who don’t become nightbloods?” Clarke asked crossing her legs are leaning closer in intrigue.

“Well they-.” Lexa was interrupted by a loud bang in the distance. Clarke scrambled to her feet and ran to the window “It’s coming from Arkadia.” Clarke said, the smoke rising in the distance.

“I have to go!” Clarke raced out of the building and towards the parking lot, where her car was parked.

Lexa followed her. “I’m coming with you.”

“Sure. Whatever. Let’s go.” When Clarke and Lexa were about halfway to Arkadia, Clarke got a phone call from her mother. She put it on speakerphone and her mom’s distressed voice came over the phone.

“Clarke, where are you?” Abby was full on freaking out.

“I’m about halfway there,” replied Clarke. “Lexa and I headed over when we saw the explosion. Mom, what happened? Is everyone alright? Bellamy? Raven? Octavia?”

“The rec building exploded. We don’t entirely know what happened.” answered Abby.

“The boys were planning to launch fireworks. They could have something to do with it.”

Clarke heard someone call her mother’s name on the other end of the line. They said something to her that Clarke couldn’t quite make out. Abby swore violently.

“What is it?” asked Clarke.

“Echo’s escaped.” said Abby. Clarke glared at Lexa.

“Don’t look at me,” she said. “I wouldn’t risk this alliance for someone who would have been returned to us soon anyways.”

“That makes sense,” agreed Abby.

“Mom, have you seen any of my friends? Are they alright?” asked Clarke.

“I saw Raven and Bellamy earlier,” answered Abby. “And Octavia left to go grab coffee with a grounder guy, I think his name was Lincoln. Murphy and Emori are out running a mission and I haven’t seen Monty or Jasper, I’m sure they’re alright though.”

“Thanks,” said Clarke. “I’m just arriving on campus now. I should be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye,” Clarke hung up the phone and turned to face Lexa. “If you had anything to do with this, I am calling off this alliance. You know what, just stay here."

Smoke from the explosion filled air. There was also a red cloud of smoke lingering in the air.  People sat on the ground in the parking lot covered in soot and dirt. Some had nasty cuts and were coughing pretty bad. Abby waved to Clarke from where she was helping with medical care as Clarke walked through the wreckage.

“Miller, get over here,” called Clarke. “ You too Jackson.” Clarke walked quickly as the boys flanked her.

“What is it Clarke?” asked Miller. “I need you to find Monty and Jasper. Jackson, get me Anya and Roan.” They nodded and split away from her.

“Wick,” said Clarke “Find out what the red smoke is.”

Wick stood up. “ I’m already on it” he called after her.  

“Lexa,” Clarke yelled because Lexa had followed her, despite what she’d told her. “Get your cousin on the phone, I need him to get Octavia back here now.”

“Yes Ma’am,” said Lexa with a wink.

 

**Lincoln Woods- Natrona**

“What do you mean I was better off being shot?” asked Octavia. The two were sitting in a small coffee shop in town and were enjoying some pumpkin spice lattes, Octavia’s favourite thing about fall. Lincoln had offered her out for coffee as a peace offering for shooting her and the two had really hit it off.

“I’m probably not supposed to tell you this, but I feel like I can trust you. In our culture, when someone disrespects Heda, they are traditionally punished by being cursed to lie. I don’t entirely know how it works, but before she died, Becca Pramheda invented a machine that interrupted people’s brain waves. So when someone had the machine implanted in their brain, everyone else was always convinced they were lying,” said Lincoln.

“Kind of like Cassandra in the Trojan war,” remarked Octavia. Man that girl was smart.

“Exactly,” said Lincoln. “That’s what it was inspired by. And I didn’t know you were into Greek mythology.”

“My brother’s a huge history nerd,” said Octavia. “After my mom died in prison, I would always have these horrible nightmares. My brother would tell me those stories to fall back asleep. In hindsight, I don’t know why those stories worked, nothing good really ever happened in them. There was a lot of death and rape. ”

“My mom would always tell me stories about her great victories in battle.” Octavia appeared to be shocked and Lincoln knew why. He wasn’t usually one to talk about his family but Octavia was dangerously easy to open up to. “My mom was Heda for a few years before she had me. The ambassadors called for a vote of no confidence when they found out she was pregnant. She was removed from power and while I know she did love me, she was always a little bitter about the fact that I was the reason she was removed from power. One of the reasons my family was so happy when Lexa won her conclave. My father wasn’t much help either. He hit both of us on a regular basis.”  

“Shit. That sucks-” Octavia was interrupted by Lincoln’s phone ringing. He saw that it was Lexa (entered in his phone as _commander bossy cousin)._

“It’s Lexa,” he said to Octavia. “I have to answer.” Octavia sighed.

“Hey Lex,” said Lincoln. “What’s up?”

“Lincoln, where are you?” asked Lexa. She sounded angry.

“I’m on a date with Octavia,” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows and mouthed “ _A date?_ ” Lincoln just rolled his eyes at her.

“Well get your asses over here. Someone blew up part of Arkadia.”

“What?” Octavia grabbed the phone. “What do you mean? Is everyone alright? This is Octavia by the way.”

“Hello Octavia,” sighed Lexa. “Everyone seems to be alright. I’ll tell you the rest when you get here.” Lexa hung up the phone and Octavia and Lincoln rushed towards Arkadia.

Ten minutes later, Lincoln was standing next to Lexa. Octavia had gone off to find her brother and Clarke was helping with the people who had been wounded in the explosion, unfortunately, there were quite a few. _At least no one’s dead_ thought Lincoln.

“You should help with the wounded,” said Lexa. Lincoln nodded and walked over to Clarke.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” replied Lincoln. “Need any help?”

“Sure,” said Clarke. “Do you have any medical experience?”

“A bit,” replied Lincoln. “I want to go to med school but Gustus, Lexa’s dad and my uncle, won’t let me. He says that doctors don’t make good criminals.”

Clarke laughed. “My mom was a doctor before she became senator. She gave it up after she married my dad.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Lincoln.

“Not many people do. It’s not something I like to talk about,” replied Clarke.

“What happened with your dad? If you don’t mind me asking,” asked Lincoln.

“No, it’s fine, I need to learn to trust people.” Clarke took a deep breath. “He was killed in a drug deal gone wrong. He was dealing with Mount Weather and he had some information on them. They didn’t agree and they killed him. I know that my mother was involved somehow. Kane and Jaha too, but none of them will tell me anything else. I was five when it happened. I barely remember my dad.”

“I’m sorry Clarke,” said Lincoln.

“It’s fine,” replied Clarke. “Like I said, I barely remember him.”

“Still, that must suck,” said Lincoln.

“I guess. But at least I have my mom. And Kane. A bunch of my friends have lost both of their parents, I guess that’s just the lives we lead. Doesn’t mean it hurts any less.”

“Man, that was some deep shit,” said Lincoln.

“Anyways, so what’s going on with you and Octavia?” asked Clarke, nudging Lincoln’s shoulder with hers, trying  to avoid the rest of the conversation.

Lincoln looked across the parking lot at Octavia, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind, her eyes glistening in the sunlight.

“Lincoln,” Clarke waved her hand in front of his face. Lincoln snapped out of his fantasy.

“Sorry. Yeah, Octavia. She’s a-” _hot, pretty, badass, sexy, warrior princess. “_ Cool,” he said shortly.

Clarke giggled. “Ok, lover boy, whatever you say. Can you go help Octavia see who’s missing?”

Lincoln raised his eyebrows at her. Clarke shrugged. “If you think I’m bad, you’re nowhere near prepared for Raven. Now, shoo.” She waved her hand dismissively.  Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked towards Octavia.

 

**Monty Green- The Hacker Dude**

“Monty. Wake up.” Monty did not know where he was. The last thing he remembered was hanging out in the game room with Jasper, Harper and Fox when they heard a loud explosion and a bunch of red smoke filled the room.

“Jasper?” asked Monty. He was pretty sure that Jasper was the one shaking him awake.

“Yeah. It’s me,” replied Jasper. Monty opened his eyes. He was in what appeared to be the back of a van Harper and Fox were there, although they were still unconscious.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” answered Jasper. “‘I only just woke up. But, if I had to guess, I’d say we’ve been kidnapped.”

“Good solve, Nancy Drew.” Monty laughed without humor. “But seriously, how fucked do you think we are?”

“I mean they wouldn’t have bothered capturing us if they were planning to kill us right away, so that’s good, right?”

“I mean, there’s a pretty good chance they’ll torture us, so, I don’t know if that would qualify as good news. We don’t even know who _they_ are.”

“Well, it’s probably not the grounders. Explosions aren’t really their style,” said Jasper.

“Plus we have a tentative alliance with them,” added Monty.

“We do?” asked Harper, who had just woken up. Fox appeared to be coming to as well.

“Yeah,” said Jasper. “What do you think our leaders have been up to these past few days while they were being all sneaky and missing in action?”

“They’ve been hanging out with grounders?” asked Fox, now fully conscious.

“Yes, they have, but it’s of little relevance right now. We need to figure out how to escape.”

Just then, the door to the van opened and two men wearing uniforms (that looked as if they were modeled after hazmat suits) came in with two more prisoners who were wearing hoods. The kidnappers took of the hoods and it was Miller and Jackson!

Fox took the opportunity to make a run for it. The man in the hazmat suit grabbed the hood of Fox’s pale blue hoodie and pushed her back into the van.

“On your knees,” he said to Fox, his voice robotic.

Fox shook on the floor, the man pointed a gun at her head and put his finger on the trigger. “Wait.” Monty stepped in front of Fox. “Don’t do this. Put down your guns and talk to us. Please.”

The man shot Monty in the leg. “Shit!” Monty yelled. Jasper crawled over to him.

The man in the hazmat suit pulled the trigger, shooting Fox in the head.

Fox fell dead on the floor. Miller raced to her side and Jackson was trying to keep Monty from getting up to beat the shit of the men. “She, she’s dead.” cried Harper.

The men picked up Monty, “No, no you can’t take him,” shouted Jasper. Harper cried harder as Monty was dragged out of the van.

“I’ll be fine,” Monty shouted to his friends as the van doors closed and his girlfriend’s screams became inaudible.

But the truth is, Monty had no idea what was going to happen. He was bleeding pretty bad and he had suddenly become very drowsy. He also did not know what awaited him on the other side of the thick grey doors that lay meters ahead of him and the men. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered to himself and then Monty blacked out.

* * *

_“Hurry up,” said Monty Green, worried. “We are going to get caught.” Monty peeked out the door of  the classroom they had decided to raid. It was the first year of school and he was not planning on getting expelled._

_“We’ll be fine,” said Jasper Jordan, standing up from snooping in Sinclair's desk drawer. He then moved on to one of the glass cabinets. “Jackpot.” said Jasper. He held up a bag of what appeared to be weed._

_“Jasper, put that down,” hissed Monty. “It’s not ours, we are going to get caught.”_

_They heard a key card beep and the click of the door unlock. The friends ran around the office, frantically trying to find a hiding spot._

_The door opened and Monty watched quietly from the supply closet as Sinclair came into the room, he crossed the room to his desk. Monty watch in horror as Sinclair went through the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet . Jasper clamped his hand to his mouth trying to make no noise as he was hidden under Sinclair’s desk, only centimeters away from their science teacher._

_After what seemed the ages Sinclair had given up on whatever he was trying to find and left the room. Monty exhaled and opened the doors of the closet. “That was close,” he said._

_Jasper nodded. “But we’re not done yet.”_

* * *

“Tell me what I want to know Monty,” said the man when Monty woke up. He was in a room that was all white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. Even both Monty and the man were now both wearing white.

“Where are my friends?” demanded Monty as he struggled against his bonds.

“Tell me why your people have made an alliance with the savages. I’ll consider telling you after that,” sneered the man, who Monty could now read that his name was Lovejoy due to the nametag on his shirt.

“How do you even know that?” asked Monty.

“We know everything Monty. We know what your name is, who your friends are, your family, we even know who your sleeping with. Harper McIntyre, correct? Bring her in.”

Harper was pushed into the room, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

“This is Emerson,” said Lovejoy, pointing to the man holding a gun to Harper’s head. “And he will put a bullet in your girlfriend’s fucking head if you don’t tell us we want to know.”

“Don’t tell them Monty!” screamed Harper.

“I killed my own mother,” said Monty. “It’ll take more than this,” he gestured to Emerson and Harper. “to phase me.”

“And I know how much that choice hurt you.” sneered Lovejoy. “But if you’ve forgotten….” he nodded at Emerson, who then let Harper drop to the floor. Emerson pulled a needle out from his pocket, walked over to Monty, and stabbed the needle in his neck.

“Have fun,” sneered Emerson before the whole world went black.

* * *

 

_“Hey Monty. Can I talk to you?” asked Clarke quietly. They were fourteen and standing outside the English classroom. According to Clarke, Kane would be late due to some super important, top-secret meeting._

_“Sure. What is it?” replied Monty._

_Clarke led him away from the rest of the class and looked around covertly before saying. “I heard something last night, when I was coming home. Mom was busy yelling so they didn’t hear me come in.”_

_“What was it?” asked Monty._

_“It was about your mom. Jaha and my mom were arguing about whether or not to kill her. She’s a spy for the Mount Weather corporation.” Monty’s face fell. “I’m sorry.” said Clarke._

* * *

 

_“Is it true that you are a spy for Mount Weather, mom?” asked Monty when he confronted her after math class._

_Monty’s mom immediately grabbed him in a headlock. “Yes, it’s true. And now that you know,” she tightened the grip on his neck. “I’m going to have to kill you.”_

_Monty didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the nearest thing in reach, an x-acto knife sitting on his mom’s desk, and stabbed her. Her grip on him loosened and Monty let out a sob as Hannah Green fell to the ground, dead._

_“I’m sorry,” he said and left the room to go find Jasper. Hopefully he would help him figure out this mess._

* * *

 

“You people are sick,” hissed Monty when he woke up. “How did you manage to capture us?”

“Easy,” sneered Emerson. “We have a spy among you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Duh duh duh. :-)


	4. Monty? Where are you?

**Clarke Griffin - Wanheda**

“Where are they?” yelled Clarke in frustration as she walked into the staff room that was also where the council met. Lexa was sitting on one of the couches spaced throughout the room, the Queen siblings sitting next to her. Raven, Kane and Abby were sitting on the other side of the room. Octavia and Lincoln were noticeably absent.

Lexa rose from the couch. Despite the fact that she was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, she still looked regal. “Your friends are resourceful, I am sure they are fine. Sit down, get some rest.”

Clarke shook her head. “I can’t. Our people are missing and Echo’s escaped and I can’t, I just can’t.”

Wick and Bellamy came rushing into the room. “You may want to sit down for this princess,” said Bellamy, concerned.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Will everyone stop telling me to sit down?! ”

Bellamy ignored Clarke’s comment. “The red smoke, from the explosion.” Clarke nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, it’s from Mount Weather.” continued Wick. It’s some sort of knock out gas which-”

“Which give us reason to believe Mount Weather has our people.” Bellamy cut Wick off.

Clarke crossed the room to the computer sitting on the desk. She pulled up a map. “The question is both why and how. Mount Weather takes about a day to walk to and if they did use some sort of vehicle they would have been seen.”

“What’s their motive?” asked Kane. “We’ve been in business with them every since, you know the-” Abby gave her husband a look that said _“Shut the fuck up.”_ “Incident.” continued Marcus, clearing, his throat.  

“Maybe they found out about the alliance,” contributed Lexa. “We’ve been at odds with them for almost as long as we were at odds with you. Doesn’t help that Dante Wallace and his successor, Cage Wallace, both hate my family. And now that I’m Heda…”

“They hate all of Polis too,” finished Clarke. “Raven, load up the rover. Anya and Roan get back to Polis. Tell your best fighters to get ready for the fight of their lives.”

Raven grabbed the car keys from the table and Anya and Roan followed her out of the room.

“Bellamy and Lexa you’re with me, we’re going to Polis as well. Mom, dad can you go round up the rest of our shooters and tell them to find Raven? Then go find Octavia and Lincoln, I have no idea where the fuck they’ve gotten to. Wick, go and figure out how to get past Mount Weather’s security.” Kane and Abby nodded.

Wick left the room and Bellamy tucked his gun back into his belt. “Be careful Clarke,” said Kane.

“I will dad. I love you guys.” A series of hugs were exchanged. Lexa rolled her eyes.

Clarke, Bellamy and Lexa arrived at Polis about ten minutes later, thanks to Lexa’s stunt driving skills. To their surprise, Lexa’s office was already full of people when they got there. Of the people in the crowd, Clarke recognized only a few. Nia (whom Clarke had met on a few occasions, though her mother and Nia had a very antagonistic relationship so none of said encounters ended all that well.), Ontari, Roan and Anya (who appeared very uncomfortable with the whole situation.) and, to Clarke’s utmost surprise, Echo.

“What is happening here?” asked Lexa.

“A challenge,” replied Nia cooly. “To see if Skaikru is worthy of an alliance.”

Bellamy stepped forward. “It’s not your place to decide if we’re-”

“Bellamy, shut up,” warned Clarke. “What do you propose?” Clarke asked Nia.

“Solo gonplei, single combat. Your champion against mine. If you lose, the clans will never accept this alliance.”

“You’re on,” said Clarke.

“No,” said Lexa. “As commander, I say that Skaikru doesn’t have to do this.”

“I said, you’re on.” Clarke’s answer was final. “Let’s do this.”

 

**Raven Reyes- Baga laudnes**

Raven knew she should have been packing supplies into the rover. Instead she was going to meet with a representative of Mount Weather and give them a piece of her mind.

“Hello Raven,” said Emerson when he sat down next to her in the diner.

“You told me that if I gave you your info, my friends wouldn’t get hurt.” spat Raven. And she was right, that had been the deal. Emerson had threatened to blow up Arkadia and kill all her friends if she didn’t give the info. That if she was a spy for Mount Weather, her friends would be fine.

“Well, I lied. An opportunity arose and I had to take it, deals be damned. That’s just business,” sneered Emerson.  

“Well I am missing 6 of my people and you better tell me where they are.” Raven pulled a gun on Emerson, still keeping it concealed under the table, she pressed it into his side. “Now.” Her voice became low and menencing.

“I think you know where they are,” replied Emerson.

“Your main office,” said Raven quietly. Raven put her gun into her coat and stood up. “This is not over Emerson, Skaikru will bring wrath upon you and make you feel the pain of a thousand death until you beg for mercy on your knees, just like you did to Finn.”

“I had nothing to do with that. Polis killed your boy toy. And didn’t your best friend shoot him, the one you’re protecting?” said Emerson.

“Shut up. You kidnapped Clarke and he went to polis to save her. His blood is on your hands.” hissed Raven.

Raven felt her phone buzz. It was Clarke. Shit, she was busted.

 **Clarke:** where are you? Mom just texted me and she says the rover is half packed and you are nowhere to be seen.

 **Raven:** had some business to take care of. I’ll be at polis soon.

 **Clarke:** ok **.** Does Octavia happen to be with you? We got a problem and we need her.

 **Raven:** no, she’s not. I’ll text her and be right over.

 

 **Raven:**   Octavia, where the fuck are you?

 **Raven:** Octavia?

 **Raven:** Octavia where the fuck are you. Tell me now.

 **Raven:** do you know what’s going on at school rn

 **Raven:** Just call me ok.

Raven quickly put her phone away. “I have to go, but this is not over.” Raven ran out the door and got into her car.

She ran her hands over her face, she put her forehead to the steering wheel trying hard to fight tears. “Damn it!” she screamed. “Damn it , damn it, damn it!” Raven’s phone rang. She looked at the name, Octavia was calling her. (The photo was a picture of Octavia and Raven on their first day at Arkadia, suitcases in hand. Bellamy had insisted he take the photo.)  Raven wiped away her tears and took a shaky breath before answering the phone. “Hey, we got a problem."

 

**Jasper Jordan- Goggles**

Jasper sat in the back of the van with Miller, Jackson and Harper. Jasper thought they were parked outside wherever the headquarters of the people who took them were. The van hadn’t moved since they had taken Monty. Hours seemed to have passed. Hours of the small group sitting alone in the dark and not knowing what their fate is.

During the first hour, Harper voice had gone hoarse from crying and she was now asleep with her head resting on Jackson’s shoulder. Miller had moved Fox’s body to the corner.

By the second hour, Miller had begun trying to pick the lock (which was impossible from the inside) and Harper had smashed the window in the back of van and cut herself, Jackson was helping her mend it. Everyone avoided Fox’s body.

By the time three hours had passed, they still had no news and no Monty.  Jasper’s friends had fallen asleep and he sat, his back against the wall staring at Fox’s motionless body. For all Jasper knew is that it could have been Monty and it still might be.

The door burst open and Jasper leapt to his feet. A girl about seventeen climbed into the van. She had dark hair and a facial expression that looked as if she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Come with me,” she said as she looked around nervously. “I’m going to help you.”

“What the hell.” said Miller, standing up. “What’ve we got to lose?”

“Nate…” warned Jackson, pulling his boyfriend back down. (Miller and Bryan had broken up, with Bryan accusing Miller of having feelings for Jackson, turned out he was right.)

“I agree with Miller,” added Harper. “I’m cold, hungry, thirsty, exhausted and really have to pee. I think we should go with her.”

“Agreed,” said Jasper. “Let’s go.” Jackson scowled but followed the rest of them out anyways.

“Who are you?” asked Jasper to the girl.

“My name’s Maya,” she replied. “You were taken by the Mount Weather Corporation. My entire family has worked here but the Wallaces killed my parents for resisting. I was nine at the time, they think I don’t know. After that, they kind of adopted me.”

“If you were adopted by the W,allaces,” asked Jackson, still suspicious. “why don’t you attend either Polis or Arkadia? The Wallaces are one of the biggest crime families in America.”

“Dante is very distrustful of non-Mount Weather people.” answered Maya. “It’s a shame really, the only person I had to talk to growing up was Cage, and I swear he might be a vampire!”

**Murphy- The asshole who lived**

“Emori, what are you doing?” yelled Murphy. “Get back here!” The two of them were at the California yacht club, trying to find some info on Jaha. Abby had told them to gather as much information on the City of Light cult thing as _they_ could find and report back in two weeks. Emori was currently trying to steal a boat and take it out to an Island where Jaha was presumably having a cult meeting.

“I’m getting to that island John” she shot back. “Do you have any better ideas?”

“No,” replied Murphy. “I just don’t think stealing a boat and driving to an island in the middle of the night is a great idea.”

“C’mon. Quite being a coward,” taunted Emori.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” yelled Murphy as he climbed onto the boat. Thinking of the last time he was on a yacht.

* * *

 

_John Murphy was an eight year-old with a lot less innocence than anyone of his age should have. His mother was a drunk and his father had just been arrested for stealing medicine for Murphy after he fell very ill. The family had been very poor and hadn’t been able to afford healthcare. His father had gotten in a lot of trouble in prison for fighting, it seemed to run in the family._

_Murphy had been coming home one day, excited because he had managed to steal a businessman’s fancy gold watch, when he saw his mother passed out on the floor. She was surrounded by empty beer cans._

_“Mom,” he said as he dropped his bag by the door. “Mom, wake up.”_

_Murphy put the stolen watch down on the self in the small apartment entryway. He walked to the kitchen and filled a jug with water._

_He made his way to his mother. “ I’m sorry mom,” He dumped the jug of water on his mother's head. She didn’t move. She still laid motionless on the living room floor. And that’s when little eight year-old John Murphy noticed his mother was not breathing._

* * *

 

_“Hey kid. Did you get what I asked for?” said Frederick Collins. He had been standing in a lavish penthouse when an eleven year-old John Murphy had walked through the door._

_“Yeah,” replied Murphy, pulling four vials out of his pocket. “From Mount Weather, four vials of memory serum.”_

_“Excellent,” replied Collins. He handed Murphy a bag of cash, it was only about two-hundred dollars, max. In Murphy’s opinion, not nearly enough for the task he had been given, but he held his tongue. He had been living on his own for about a year when Finn, Frederick’s son had found him. Collins had payed him to do jobs for him ever since._

_“I have a new mission for you,” said Collins. “Do you know that Senator Griffin-Kane is hosting a fundraiser tonight?” at Murphy’s nod, he continued. “The venue they’re hosting it at is an undercover base of operations for the Griffins. I have intel that suggests there will be a huge drug shipment coming in. I want you to intercept and steal it. If you succeed, I’ll pay you five thousand dollars.”_

_Murphy’s eyes widened, he had never been paid more than one thousand dollars, and Collins was now offering him five! “I’m in,” said Murphy in a heartbeat._

_“I thought you would be.” Collins grinned slightly evilly. “And who knows, maybe you’ll be ready to move up in my operations soon.”_

* * *

 

_Murphy shimmied open one of the crates that contained piles and piles of drugs. “Jackpot,” he whispered to himself. He briefly considered just taking the drugs for himself and selling them, but he thought better of it. There was no way Collins wouldn’t find him. Maybe he’d just take one or two packages, Collins probably wouldn’t notice and he’d make some extra cash. He had just started piling drugs into his backpack when he heard a voice behind him._

_“Looking for something?” Murphy whipped around to see Abby Griffin-Kane standing there, dressed in fancy party clothes. By her side stood twelve year-old Clarke Griffin, also dressed up. Abby hissed something in Clarke’s ear that Murphy couldn’t quite make out and the girl sprinted off looking determined._

_“Uhh….” said Murphy._

_“I came down here to teach Clarke about the finer details of our family business,” continued Abby as if Murphy hadn’t said anything. “And to my surprise, I see a young boy stealing our supplies. Tell me kid, what’s your name?”_

_“Uhh, John,” he whispered. He cleared his throat. “John Murphy.” he said in a louder, more confident voice. He had faced down Collins numerous times, but this woman was a hundred times scarier._

_“Who sent you John?” asked Abby, not unkindly. “You obviously wouldn’t have known about this shipment on your own.”_

_Murphy weighed his options for a few seconds before he answered honestly. “Frederick Collins,” he said._

_Abby cursed before asking, “How’d you get into business with him?”_

_“His son Finn found me living on the streets,” replied Murphy. “I-” He was cut off by Clarke’s return. She was out of breath and was followed by several men, the only one of whom that Murphy recognized was Marcus Kane._

_“Marcus,” said Abby to Kane. “Find a way to get rid of Frederick Collins. He knows too much about our operations and is using it for his own gain.”_

_Kane nodded and said, “I’ll get on it right away.” He gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before walking away, already pulling out his phone to make a call._

_Abby turned to Clarke. “Clarke, can I leave you in charge of keeping an eye on Finn? You go to school with him, right?”_

_“Yeah,” answered Clarke. “I’m on it."_

_“Now that just leaves you,” said Abby, finally turning her attention to Murphy. He noticed that Abby’s men  had blocked all the exits. Murphy was trapped. “What did Collins offer you?"_

_“Five thousand dollars if I got the shipment to him successfully,” answered Murphy._

_“Seeing as Collins won’t be around much longer, I can offer you a better deal.” said Abby. “If you run missions for me from time to time, I’ll get you into Arkadia Academy, where your skills will actually be appreciated.”_

_“What’ve I got to lose?” said Murphy after deliberating for a bit. “I’m in.”_

_“Excellent.” Abby smiled. “Clarke, can you bring Mr. Murphy to the yacht. I’ll send Miller with you.” She looked at one of the men, who nodded in response._

_“Got it mom,” said Clarke with a wink._

* * *

 

_“So what’s your story?” asked Murphy to Clarke as they stood on the deck of the yacht, looking out at the moon reflected in the water._

_“Better than yours, I’m sure,” replied Clarke. “My family’s been involved in crime for as long as anyone can remember. Doesn’t mean it’s right, but that’s just how it always has been. And I guess it works for the most part.”_

_“If you can’t beat them, join them,” said Murphy distantly._

_“Exactly,” said Clarke. “Anyways, my dad died when I was five. I don’t really know the details. Mom remarried about two years later and that’s how Kane came into my life, but that’s a story for another time. They both help run this school, Arkadia Academy, where I, and I guess you now, go to school. It’s basically a boarding school where students learn how to be criminals. There’s all the normal classes and stuff but when you get older, they teach, like, hacking and assassination and scamming.  Also the school has university level classes so there’s a bunch of older kids as well.”_

_“That sounds way cooler than my mom’s horrible homeschooling,” said Murphy._

_Clarke laughed. “I have no idea what that was like, but I guarantee this is way cooler.”_

_“I really hope so.” said Murphy._

* * *

 

Now seventeen, John Murphy stood at the bow of the yacht that his girlfriend had stolen. He remembered everything that had happened to him in painful, vivid detail.

“You good?” said Emori, bouncing over to him.

“Yeah,” said Murphy, turning to her. He put his hands on her waist. “I’m fine.”

Emori kissed Murphy and then grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from the edge of the boat. “Come on,” she said. “Let me distract you.”

“That’s an idea I can get on board with,” said Murphy, kissing her hard.

**Octavia  Blake- Skairipa**

“I’m here. I’m here. Everyone can calm the fuck down,” said Octavia, walking into Lexa’s office.

“Where were you?” said Bellamy, rushing over to his sister.

Octavia voice dropped into a whisper. “I was with Lincoln.”

“The hell you were,” yelled Bellamy. “Do you have any idea what’s going on right now?”

“Yes I-”

“Can we not do this in front of Nia? ” interrupted Lexa.

Octavia nodded “Of course.” She pushed her way to the front of the crowd of several ambassadors, Trikru and Azgeda.

Nia sat in Lexa’s office chair. Anya and Roan stood beside her. “Nia Queen kom Azgeda, what is your business here?” asked Octavia.

Nia stood. “Finally, someone Who is not dead set on killing me. Who might you be?” Roan shook his head as if to say, _“My mom is bad news and you want nothing to do with her.”_

Octavia ignored Roan’s silent warning. “Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru,” Octavia replied in Trigedasleng.

“Skaikru,” said Nia curiously. “Are you willing to fight for your clan?”

Octavia nodded. “Always. They don’t call me Skairipa for nothing ”

Bellamy appeared at his sisters side “No, you’re not going to do this. I won’t let you.”

Octavia shrugged off Bellamy comment. “ I will fight for Skaikru.”

Nia stated, “Then it’s settled. Octavia is Skaikru’s champion and will fight Roan kom Azgeda, heir to Azgeda’s throne. Prepare yourself.” Roan looked really confused.

* * *

 

Octavia stormed out of the office. Bellamy, Lexa and Raven followed her out. “I just got a text from Clarke,” said Lexa, leading the friends into a room off the hallway.

“Octavia can stay here until the fight but I need you and Raven to come with me and discus how to bring down Mount Weather and get your people back.” said Lexa to Bellamy. “I’ll send Titus when we are ready for you.”

Bellamy hugged his sister. “Things will work out in the end, they always do. And just in case I don’t see until after the fight, I love you.”

Octavia held her brother close to her, clinging onto him like she did when she was little. “I love you too big brother.”

Bellamy and Raven left the room along with Lexa. Octavia sat on down on the bed. She pet the fluffy blanket. She was tried but she needed to stay awake. “I am not afraid,” she said quietly. “I am not afraid. I am not afraid.” The truth was that Octavia was fucking terrified, but she wouldn’t admit it to herself. “I am not afraid.”

“But you should be,” someone said. Octavia looked up.

“Roan.” Roan stood in the doorway. Octavia unsheathed her blade. “What the hell do you want?”

“She’s a fighter.” remarked Roan. “But I am not going to fight you, not yet at least. You can put that away.”   

Octavia placed her blade on the bed. “Fine, what is it?”

“We both want my mother dead.” said Roan, waiting for Octavia’s reaction. “Ok then. I guess it’s just me. Anyways, I have a plan. Lexa already knows.”

* * *

Octavia sat alone for what felt like hours after Roan left. She paced the room and looked out the window trying to assess how hard it would be for her to jump and if it would kill her.

Octavia heard a knock at the door. “Can I come in?” She recognized the voice almost immediately.

“Lincoln. How do I know I can trust you, or if I can trust myself around you?” Octavia asked jokingly.

“I brought champagne and I don’t want to drink alone.”

“Well in that case, come on in,” said Octavia, turning around to face him. Lincoln took two glasses and poured champagne into each. “I know I shouldn’t be drinking right now, but I’m about to fight the prince of Azgeda in single combat so-.” Octavia took the glass. “To the alliance, if it wasn’t for it we would have never met.”

“Hear, hear.” Lincoln downed his glass.

The two of them talked for about half an hour and by that time Octavia was more than a little tipsy, but still functioning. Lincoln got a text and he looked at his phone. “Damn,” he said. “Lex wants to meet with me. I gotta go.” Octavia groaned. “Good luck on your fight.” Lincoln gave Octavia a short kiss and left the room, leaving Octavia completely stunned.

**Roan Queen- Hainofa kom azgeda**

“Lexa, sit down.” commanded Roan. “I need to talk to you.”

“What is it Roan?” asked Lexa, exasperated.

“I’m running away. Mom’s insane.”

“Okay. See ya, bye,” said Lexa, waving her hand.

“That’s all you have to say?” asked Roan, hurt. “No I’ll miss you, you were a valued member of the team and O great Roan, what will we ever do without you?”

“Yes, that’s all I have to say. Goodbye,” Roan started to walk away, sad, when Lexa said, “I’m just kidding RoRo. C’mere and give me a hug.” she pulled Roan into a hug.

“I hate that nickname,” growled Roan into Lexa’s ear.

“Too bad RoRo.” she hissed back. “You know,” she said as she pulled away. “The fight’s supposed to be in the market on campus, you could easily wear a hood and slip into the crowd.”

Roan grinned. “And watch my mother’s embarrassment first hand.”

Lexa grinned as well. “Exactly.”

* * *

 

“Hasta solo gonplei, bilaik won hedon nomou, du soya wan op deyon!” yelled Titus. “Or for those here from Skaikru, In solo combat, there is one rule, someone must die today.”

Titus stood on a raised platform in the small marketplace Polis had on campus. (The students owned stores that sold everything from fancy clothing to weaponry.) Lexa stood beside him and the Ambassadors sat on chairs behind them. The crowd was mostly made up of students (mostly from Polis and a few from Skaikru), although a surprising number of adults were there - most of the Arkadia staff had made an appearance.

Octavia stood on a painted red circle in the middle of a cleared space in the center of the marketplace, looking nervous. There was an identical red circle painted several feet away from her that Roan should have been occupying. (He could hear people whispering about it as he walked through the crowd.

“Hey,” he said as he walked up behind Abby, who was standing in a crowd of Skaikru. “Can you hide me? I’m planning not to fight.” Abby nodded and Roan strategically placed himself among the Skaikru, close enough to see but not close enough to be spotted.

“Nia Queen, your champion seems to be a no-show. Are you forfeiting the match?” said Titus, drawing Roan’s attention back towards him. Angry murmurs rose up from the Azgeda in the crowd.

“Of course not,” said Nia. “Since my coward of a son decided not to show, I’ll just choose a new champion. Ontari will fight for-”

“Hold up a second,” interrupted Lexa. “The rules state that if the champion deserts, the challenger fights in their stead.”

A look of anger came across Nia’s face. She quickly suppressed it. “Very well,” she said. “I will fight for Azgeda. I’m sure I’m capable of beating a child.” Nia got out of her chair and walked off the stage, right to where one of her people was waiting with a sword. She grabbed it and went to stand in the circle opposite Octavia.  

“Yu na jomp in.” said Titus, signaling with his hand. “Begin.”

The combatants circled one another, both waiting for the other to attack first. Impatient as ever, Octavia attacked first, lunging at Nia. Nia blocked her strike easily, using the force of the blow to push Octavia backwards. She attacked while Octavia was still off balance, drawing blood on the girl’s arm. Octavia didn’t even seem to notice as she swerved and dodged, making Nia slightly dizzy. Their blades connected again and Octavia managed to push Nia forward until she was on her knees and Octavia had her blade to Nia’s neck. Nia punched Octavia in the stomach, where she knew that Octavia had been shot recently.

“Uhh,” groaned Octavia, doubling over in pain. Nia took this opportunity to pin Octavia down, crouching beside her and was about to deliver a killing blow, when Octavia used her leg to knock Nia’s feet from underneath her. Nia fell on her ass. Octavia grabbed Nia’s weapon and threw it aside.

She thought about the glory she would get from killing Nia, but then remembered something Clarke had told her about Nia killing Lexa’s lover. “Heda,” she called. “I believe this kill should be yours.”

Lexa walked over to Octavia and took the blade from her, genuinely touched. She knelt next to Nia, her sword close enough to Nia’s neck to make her uncomfortable. “You killed Costia, I know that nothing you say will ever convince me not to kill you, but I’d like to hear you beg. So tell me, why should I spare your life?”

“Because I know something about you that even you don’t know,” replied Nia.

“And what might that be?” hissed Lexa.

“That I’m your mother.”


	5. Tensions and drones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The season 5 premiere was great, everyone's new hair is gorgeous and Becho is finally canon, so yay! Will probably take them a little longer to get together in this fic though. Enjoy the chapter, I apologize in advance, parts of this chapter were purely for crack purposes.

 

**Lexa- Heda**

Lexa pressed her sword closer to Nia. “No. It’s not possible. My mother is dead.” She looked over at Gustus, her father, and his face remained impassive.

Nia looked offended. “Well I’m obviously not.” Lexa looked at all the people watching their conversation with interest and made a decision.

“We’re not discussing this here. Come with me to my office.”

Later, Lexa sat in her office chair with Nia opposite her in chains. Roan was there (Lexa had texted him) and was currently being glared at by Nia. Gustus and Indra were there as well as everyone from the Queen family. Octavia and Lincoln were also there, watching with curiosity.

“Explain what you meant earlier,” commanded Lexa.

Nia shared a look with Gustus before saying, “Before you were born, Azgeda was a seperate school.”

“I already know that,” said Lexa. “Get on with it.”

“Patience,” replied Nia. “As I was saying, Azgeda and Polis needed a way to make peace, so Gustus and I struck a deal. Both Gustus’ spouse and myself were expecting. So, as a peace offering, once the children were born, we traded. You were raised by Gustus and his child was raised by me.”

Lexa looked at Gustus, who nodded in conformation. “Wait a minute,” interrupted Anya. “Roan’s too old to be the kid and Ontari’s too young. Which means I…”

“That is correct,” said Nia.

“You lied to me!” yelled Anya. “I understand not telling Lexa but why the fuck couldn’t you have told me?” Nia didn’t say anything and Anya stormed out of the room.

“I’ll go after her,” said Echo, both worried about her cousin and desperately wanting out of this increasingly awkward situation. Lexa nodded, her and Echo needed to have a chat later, but right now, Anya needed her. Echo left the room.   

“This is insane,” said Lexa, putting her hand to her head. “ I can’t do this, I just need a minute.” Lexa ran out of the room.

“It could have gone worse,” Lexa heard Roan say. “She could’ve killed you.”

“Not helping Roan. Just go check on your sister.”

“Which one?” said Roan shortly. “You know what, I’ll check in on both, it’s better than being here with you.” Roan stormed out of the room.

* * *

 

Lexa sat alone by a fountain in the courtyard. Rain fell hard. Some students ran with hoods and magazines over their heads to their classes.

“Lexa?” Gustus called “Lexa, weron yu laik?”

Lexa stood from the pavement. “Hir Gustus.”

“Are you alright?” asked Gustus, sitting down next to Lexa and putting his arm around her.

“As fine as I can be in this situation,” replied Lexa bitterly, shrugging off his arm.

Gustus took the hint. “Look, Lex, I wanted to tell you, trust me I did. I had originally planned to do it on your fifteenth birthday but when your blood became nightblood, it complicated things.”

“What do you mean?” asked Lexa.

“Well,” explained Gustus. “about a month after you and Anya switched places, your mother’s blood turned black as well. But because she was so old when it happened, she went crazy. You know that’s what happens when someone’s body rejects nightblood.” Lexa nodded. “She was the kind of person who held grudges really easily. She teamed up with Mount Weather to develop tech and implant it in you that made it so if I told you, you would go crazy as well. I’ve never been a tech person, so I don’t really know how it works.”

“Oh.” was Lexa’s only response.

Gustus stood up and said, “I have to go and work on training the younger students, I’ll see you later.”

He walked away, leaving Lexa alone for a while, until Clarke came up to her. “I know what happened, Octavia told me,” she said, sitting down next to Lexa. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” replied Lexa.

“Okay,” said Clarke. She put her arm around Lexa and Lexa let her head rest on Clarke’s shoulder, finally letting herself break down.

**Marcus Kane- Universal Dad**

Marcus and Abby were completely exhausted as they made their way back to one of the guest rooms that Lexa had lent the Skaikru, neither of them had had any chance to sleep in well over twenty-four hours.

“Do you know where Clarke is?” asked Abby.

“She was with Lexa, last I checked,” replied Marcus. “Wow, I feel like I’ve been saying that a lot in the last few days. Those two certainly seem to have grown close.”

“Have you heard about Raven and Sinclair’s betting pool?” asked Abby.

“No,” said Marcus. “Dare I ask what it’s about?”

“Well,” explained Abby. “they have one for almost everyone, I recently made a couple hundred dollars in the Monty and Harper one, only because I had walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom about a week before they told people.” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “What?” asked Abby. “I don’t share everything with you. Anyways, they have all these betting pools for various people and recently created a Clarke and Lexa one, or Clexa if you prefer.”

“What?” asked Marcus, confused.

“Ship names?” said Abby. “Are you really so old that you’re unfamiliar with the concept?”

“I’m two years older than you,” retorted Marcus, exasperated.

“Marcus, I love you, but your understanding of pop culture is severely lacking. When people support a couple romantically, they create a portmanteau, or a ship name. For example, Murphy and Emori are Memori, Monty and Harper are Marper, Jackson and Miller are Mackson, e.t.c. We would be Kabby and Raven dubbed Clarke and Lexa as Clexa. I hope you don’t mind, I placed a bet under our names, whoever loses is going to have to do something super embarrassing.”

Marcus ignored the last part and instead asked, “How do you know all this?”

“What can I say?” Abby shrugged. “Jackson has some really good gossip.”   

The pair reached their room and Kane opened the door. Abby collapsed onto the bed immediately and Marcus shrugged off his jacket before following her lead. Within minutes, both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

 

When Marcus woke up, it was pitch black outside. Polis didn’t really use electric lights so the stars were in plain view through the skylight of their room. He looked over to the sleeping figure of his wife. “Abby,” whispered Kane, gently shaking her awake. “Abby, wake up.”

Abby sat up, obviously annoyed. “What do you want?”

Marcus looked at his watch. “It’s 3 am, love. We slept for fourteen hours.”

“Uhhh,” groaned Abby. “Then why am I still tired?”

“I don’t know. But you have a meeting in the morning, you asked me to remind you.”

“Do I have to go?” whined Abby.

Marcus laughed. “Well, it is your job.”

Abby playfully slapped his chest. “Not helping.” Kane lightly punched her shoulder in retaliation. “That hurt,” said Abby, laughing.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Really? Then why are you laughing?”

This only made Abby laugh harder. “C’mere,” said Kane, pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss. Abby kissed him back, hard. They continued kissing like that for a few minutes before Abby rolled Marcus onto his back and climbed on top of him.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You know, I’m still mad at you for waking me up.”

“What can I say,” said Kane as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I was awake and watching you sleep is not all that interesting.”

“I agree,” came a voice from the shadows.

Marcus bolted up with lightning quick reflexes, rolling Abby off of him while still keeping an arm around her waist. “Who’s there?” he called, tightening his grip on Abby.

A light came on on the other side of the room. Marcus squinted to see Indra holding a flashlight to her face as if she was telling a ghost story.

He relaxed slightly. “Indra? What the hell?” he yelled. “What are you doing here at three in the morning?”

“The ones you call Murphy and Emori, they called Clarke asking for help. Apparently they stole a boat in California and it ran out of gas in the middle of the ocean,” replied Indra nonchalantly, seemingly completely unaffected by the fact that she had just witnessed Marcus and Abby making out.

“Shitttt.” groaned Marcus. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

 One private jet ride and five hours later, Marcus, Abby and Indra were in California, thanks to Indra’s superior pilot skills. (Abby had rescheduled her meeting.)

They found Murphy and Emori floating on a yacht about halfway between the island and the mainland. “S’up,” said Murphy with a small wave when their boat pulled level with the yacht. “Nice of you to join us.”

Abby waited till Murphy and Emori were aboard before yelling at them. “I don’t care that you stole a yacht, it was the smart thing to do, but why on earth did you not think checking if you had enough fuel was a good idea?”

“We were, uh, a little,” Murphy glanced at Emori. “Preoccupied.”

Abby scoffed. “Uh huh. With what, might I ask?” Marcus was positive that his wife was now just doing this to see their faces turn bright red, and turn red they did.

“Uhhh.” There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence until Marcus asked if they had found out anything.

“Well,” said Murphy, glad for the change of topic. “Jaha’s holding some week long meeting on the island.” He pointed towards the island.

“So that’s where he’s been all week. We are definitely staging a mutiny when we get back,” remarked Abby. She turned to Marcus. “Babe, can you remind me later?”

“Sure.” sighed Marcus.

“I will definitely help you with that when the time comes around,” said Indra. “But can we just focus on the matter at hand right now?”

“Is that all you know about Jaha?” asked Abby.

“Yeah,” replied Emori. “His cult is very exclusive, you have to take some sort of key to learn the secrets and only members get keys, the usual cult bullshit.”

Indra steered the boat towards the island - the woman had many skills and they had thoroughly discussed them on the flight over, along with bonding over the frustrations of having a teenage daughter- while they formed a plan.

As the they approached the island, Marcus sensed something was out of place. He heard the whirring of something overhead.

Murphy noticed Kane looking at the horizon and heard a gun cock. “Everybody get down!” said Murphy.  Just as he said it, bullets showered the deck.

Indra dove behind a nearby beach chair and watched as Murphy and Kane protected their significant others - who had been facing the other direction and talking, completely unaware of the situation - with their own bodies.

“Stay here,” said Marcus to Abby. He pulled his gun out and shot back at the drone. “A little cover please, Indra.”

Indra grabbed her bow (which had conveniently been sitting only a few feet away) and nocked an arrow. She took a breath and let it fly. The arrow hit the helicopter-like wing and she watched as it was shredded into tiny splinters.

“Fuck!” whispered Indra to herself.  “Avoid the wings!” she yelled to Kane.

“No shit,” yelled Marcus in reply. He shot at the drone, hitting it dead centre.

It slowly fell out of the sky and fell into the ocean. Marcus took a breath. “Is everyone ok?” he asked.

“A little help here!” Marcus heard Murphy yell. In the chaos, it appeared that Emori had fallen overboard and Murphy holding onto her good hand was the only thing keeping her from falling into the depths, where some sort of creature was snapping at her heels.

Indra and Abby ran over to Murphy and together they hoisted Emori back onto the deck. She kissed Murphy in relief before collapsing in his arms.

“These people really don’t want us on this island,” remarked Abby as the boat pulled up at the dock.

“No kidding,” said Murphy.

They made their way onto the beach, weapons drawn in case of another attack. They had only gone about twenty feet when a pair of drones attacked them. Abby shot the first out of the sky while Murphy and Kane alternated shots at the last one. The drone kept swerving constantly so hitting it was a real challenge, but eventually, Murphy shot it down.

The drone had done some damage though, Indra had a bullet in her shoulder and Abby wasted no time in tearing a strip of fabric from Marcus’ shirt (ignoring his half hearted “why don’t you use your own shirt” protest) and pressed it to Indra’s shoulder to stop the bleeding.

“There are two more drones, coming from the east,” called Emori from a tree.

Marcus looked up “Emori get down, you’re going to hurt yourself. How did you even get up there that fast? You know what, it doesn’t matter, just get down before the drones shoot you in the head.”

Grumbling, Emori climbed down. “We need some place to shelter while I take this bullet out,” said Abby.  

The group looked around “There.” said Murphy as he pointed to a lighthouse in the distance.

“Over here!” said a voice. Marcus turned to see a girl with multicoloured braids and dark skin. He didn’t recognize her, but judging by Indra’s sharp intake of breath, she did. “Gaia?” asked Indra, astonished.

 **Harper McIntyre-** **The person we all wished we had in our lives**

Maya had brought them all to her apartment which was about five minutes away from Mount Weather’s main office. Harper had showered and changed her clothes (which were covered in blood and dirt) and was about to have a nap. To everyone’s regret, they had been forced to leave Fox’s body in  the van as carrying a dead body would have been extremely suspicious.

“Harper!” yelled Maya from the other room. “I know you are exhausted but you really need to see this.” Harper walked into the other room where everyone was huddled around the television.

“The multi-billion dollar Mount Weather Corporation has forcibly taken over a ten block radius around their main office, authorities are trying to regain control of the situation but Mount Weather has technology far superior to anything we possess,” said the person on the news.

“Wait,” said Harper. “That means that…”

“We can’t go back to school,” finished Miller. “We’re stuck here.”

“And Monty’s still stuck in Mount Weather.” said Harper, worried for her boyfriend.

“Well, we’re fucked,” replied Jasper, he also worried about Monty.

There was knock at the door. “Is that Dante?” asked Harper.

“Yes. Get in the other room, now,” said Maya sternly. They all rushed into the other room while Maya quickly hid all traces of their presence. They watched the conversation, keeping the door open just a crack.

“Come in,” called Maya. Dante walked swiftly through the door with open arms.

“Maya!” he said, pulling her into an obviously unwanted and very awkward hug. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. You know, with the lock down and all.”

Harper and friends heard everything go down from the other room. They heard Dante’s footsteps getting closer.

“No, don’t go in there,” said Maya blocking him access form the other room. “I dropped a bottle of wine. It’s bad, you don’t want to go in there, really. Broken glass everywhere and the floor is wet. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Jasper tripped and fell, knocking over a lamp in the process. It fell to the floor making a loud bang. “Shit,” he whispered. “You think anyone heard?” His friends glared at him.

Maya’s head whipped around to the kitchen. Harper peeked her head out from the wall. Maya motioned for her to get back the other room. She watched through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Maya quickly put her hands behind her back. “What was that?” asked Dante.

“The cat,” lied Maya through her teeth.  It was obvious Dante didn’t believe her but nodded anyway. ‘Would you like some tea?” Maya changed the subject as quickly as possible.

Maya ran into the kitchen. Harper and her friends were huddled in the corner. “What the hell is going on in there?” hissed Harper.

“I should be asking you the same question,” replied Maya. “There is a door there.” Maya pointed. “On my signal, run. It leads to the stairs. I’ll meet you, avoid the mountain men. Now go.”

Miller crept out behind the wall followed by Harper and Jasper. They sprinted across the kitchen floor and fled down the stairs.  Harper opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. “The coast is clear.” The small group of friends slowly exited the stairwell, careful of their surroundings.

The stood in the lobby of the apartment, waiting for Maya. They heard the door open.

“Maya!” cried Jasper as she was pushed out of the door by Dante, a gun to her head.

“I’m not stupid. I knew you were all there, Maya doesn’t own a cat,” said Dante. He pushed Maya over to her friends, she fell into Jasper’s arms, whimpering like a wounded dog. Dante signaled with his hand and they were suddenly surrounded by men. “It’s time you all joined your good friend Monty,” he sneered.

**Raven Reyes-Baga laudnes**

“Stop that!” yelled Raven.

Roan stared at Raven blankly. “Stop what?” he replied smugly.

“That thing that you’re doing. The way you’re looking at me” said Raven but  knew perfectly well she just wanted him to leave. (Unfortunately, they had been locked in Lexa’s office and Raven was stuck with Bellamy, Echo, Roan and Anya.)

Echo glared at the pair from across the room. “Both of you need to stop,” she said sternly. “Nia is pissed and I am not in the mood to die. Now. Shut. Up.”

Everyone sat in silence. But Raven quickly broke it when she yelled at Roan to stop whatever he was doing.

“You’re doing it again,” exclaimed Raven. Roan stood, sizing Raven up. Raven raised her fist. “You want to go?”

Roan drew his sword “Let’s do this.”

Anya quickly stepped in between the two. “Enough!” she yelled. “I will not put up with infighting. Now sit down before you kill yourselves.”

“You better do what she says,” said Roan, taunting her.

Raven bawled her hands into fist. And then she lunged at Roan, taking him by surprise and toppling him over. She pinned him to the ground in a position that in any other circumstance would have been extremely awkward and started punching him in the face.

They rolled around on the ground for a while trading blows until they were pulled off of each other by Anya and Bellamy. Raven was cursing profusely.

Bellamy cornered Raven while Anya tended to Roan’s cuts and bruises.

Raven wiped the blood from her face and crossed her arms. She glared at Roan over Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Look at me,” snapped Bellamy “Need I remind you of what Anya said? This coalition is hard enough without infighting. We’re working with him, so like it or not, don’t fuck this up again. Now go over there and apologize.”

“Fine dad,” replied Raven, rolling her eyes.

“Now.”

“Ok, ok.” said Raven defensively, stepping around Bellamy.

Bellamy grabbed her arm. “First give me the knife in your boot and my gun that you stole while we were talking. I did notice, you know.”

Raven handed over her weapons reluctantly and stomped off in a huff like a three year old having a tantrum. (A very deadly, could kill you with her brain three year old.)

She walked over to Roan. “Look, I’m sorry for almost killing you.” She stuck out her hand. “Truce?”

Roan took her hand and shook it. “Why the hell not?”

Raven pulled a switchblade out her pocket and held it to Roan’s throat. Bellamy stepped forward to take the switchblade out of her -what now seemed like three year old’s - hand. But Echo put a hand to his chest to stop him, watching Roan and Raven fight, perplexed.

Raven pushed the blade into his neck, drawing blood. “If you fuck this up in anyway, I will kill you.”

Everyone took a sigh of relief as they sunk into the various chairs in the office. There were all tired and tensions ran high.  

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

Clarke walked back to Arkadia, wishing that all of the shit that her and her friends had gotten themselves into had just been a bad dream. It was pitch black outside and her only source of lighting were flickering street lights that hadn’t be replaced in years because the city was to scared to go anywhere near Polis or Arkadia due to criminal and gang activity, although no one had been able to trace anything back  to Arkadia or Polis, Bellamy’s trial would be the first in many years. Usually someone pulled some strings with the police but Jaha’s security cameras had picked up the fight and the footage had somehow been released to the internet.

She passed a group of boys from Arkadia. She heard many catcalls and some rather crude comments. Unfortunately, it was too dark to tell who they were or Clarke could have completely annihilated any semblance of them having a future. “Lowlifes,” she muttered to herself, brushing off the comments of the men.

The night was cool and it was softley raining but she didn’t mind it. Clarke loved the rain. She remembered her dad taking her out when it was raining to catch frogs, Clarke almost always fell into the pond and (much to her mother’s dismay) her and her father always came home soaking wet and muddy. It was one of the only memories she remembered clearly about her dad.

Clarke reached the steps of Arkadia and tiredly dragged herself up them and through the halls of  the darkened school. She got to her dorm and scrambled for her keys. After a while, she finally opened her door (after dropping her keys about ten times).

She didn’t even make it to her bed, she simply threw herself on the couch (keys and phone in hand, leaving the door wide open) and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 

_She dreamed that she was fourteen again. Her and Wells were hanging out on the raft in the middle of the lake at Camp Jaha._

_They were talking about their future. “Where do you want to be in ten years?” Wells had asked. Clarke had thought about for while, letting the fresh air wash over her face. It was all quite vivid._

_She turned to her friend. “With you.” and that was true, Clarke wished she could stay in that moment forever._

_There had never been anything romantic between her and Wells (despite the “encouragement” from their parents, Jaha in particular, because it would help solidify the ties between their families) but Clarke considered him  family. He was like her brother and was her best friend._

_“I’m not going anywhere.” he said. “We will always be family.”_

_“Always.” agreed Clarke. She held out her middle finger and Wells did the same. They connected their fingers and shook, their version of a pinky swear._

* * *

 

_The dream twisted into Bellamy. It was the night they hung Murphy.  He was screaming at a crowd of people. It was the night Clarke’s (and everyone else she knew and loved) lives changed forever._

_Wells was dead. Clarke could have never prepared herself for it and no matter how hard she tried to stay strong, the tears took over and she became isolated from the the rest of her friends, but still she protected Charlotte, in hindsight, she didn’t even know why. Charlotte was twelve, she was aware of what her goddamn decisions meant._

_Clarke blamed herself for everything. For Charlotte, who had jumped off a cliff and killed herself, rather than face Murphy, who was very upset, and he had a right to be. For Wells, who wouldn’t live to see the next ten years. If Bellamy and her hadn’t encouraged Charlotte to “slay her demons”, none of this wouldn’t have happened and Wells wouldn’t be dead. The campers were getting sent home tomorrow and Abby and Jaha were working their asses off trying to cover this up. Camp Jaha was closing and would not reopen._

_A mass of black and tears were the only things Clarke remembered about Wells’ funeral. She didn’t remember the cameras who got turned away repeatedly. She didn’t remember Jaha’s stoic face, not appearing to be in any sort of grief. She didn’t remember the whispers about Charlotte or the Wallaces using the funeral as a business opportunity. Her best friend was dead, what did any of that matter?_

* * *

 

Clarke awoke from her nightmare in tears, covered in sweat. It was now early morning and the sun had just begun to rise, weak sunlight shining through the window. When she looked at her phone to see what time it was, she had a load of texts from Lexa.

 **Lexa:** Clarke?

 **Lexa:** Clarke, I need to talk to you.

 **Lexa:** We have a huge problem.

 **Lexa:** Get your ass down  here.

 **Lexa:** Clarke?

 **Lexa:** Just call me when you get this, okay?

Lexa had given Clarke her number when they were talking earlier. They had talked for hours about Lexa’s feelings about Gustus and Nia and everything else that had happened. Clarke had talked about her worries about Bellamy’s trial and wondering if Murphy, Emori and her parents were alright, Jaha’s cult seemed terrifyingly dangerous. Lexa was really easy to talk to and things just clicked between them.

Thinking about happy memories, Clarke picked up her phone and called Lexa, only six hours of rest and she already had to face her ever demanding duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations
> 
> Lexa, weron yu laik?- Lexa, where are you?  
> Hir- Here


	6. Attack on Mount Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than usual to update, life got in the way.

**Echo Queen- Loufa**

“Echo, no.” Bellamy sprung to his feet as Echo smashed a window and stood at the ledge, ready to jump.

Everyone in the room realized what was happening and Echo got down from the ledge. “It’s not that far. The worst that can happen is a broken leg. I can jump and come unlock the door from the outside,” said Echo “It’s fine.”

She stepped onto the ledge and looked at the ground below. They were about 7 stories up. Bellamy stepped up beside her. “Echo, this is not a good idea. Do you know how high we are?”

Echo nodded but she was not really paying attention. “The stables are right below us, there is a pile of hay I can land on. It will be fine.”

Bellamy looked around the room for any objections to Echo’s plan. There were none. Reluctantly, he turned back to her. “Fine, go.”

“I was never asking permission,” replied Echo, dropping out of the window.

“Be careful!” Echo heard Roan yell after her, rather pointlessly.  

Echo landed on the hay like she predicted, pain shooting through her right leg.

She tumbled off of the hay. “Spichen!” she yelled. She sat on the pavement for a while, trying not pass out from the pain. When she eventually pulled herself off the ground (leaning her weight on a fence), she felt dizzy, like she was going to throw up.

“Looks like someone misjudged her fall,” said a voice. Echo stood her ground as another girl came into her blurry line of sight. Her vision cleared and she saw who was talking to her.

“Ontari?” asked Echo to her cousin, still slightly out of it. She saw two men came over to her. “Ontari, what are you doing?” Echo put up her hands to defend herself. One of the men kicked her in the back of the knee. Echo screamed out as she fell in the ground. The other one put a bag over her head and bound her hands with rope. They wrestled Echo to her feet and forced her to walk. The pain in Echo’s leg was unbearable. Echo wasn’t sure where she was anymore, she couldn’t see, she could feel her grasp on reality slipping away.

Ontari forced her up what she thought was the stairs and Echo couldn’t bear it anymore, she collapsed. “Get up!” yelled Ontari

Tears streamed down Echo’s face (luckily no one saw them). “I can’t,” cried Echo.

The men grabbed her arms, she felt herself being dragged up the stairs. They were around the tenth floor, Echo guessed.

They continued for what felt like hours, until they dropped Echo on a landing. One of the men picked her up. Echo attempted to struggle against their grip but had no energy left and was weak from the pain.

She heard the opening of a door and the next thing she knew, she had been thrown on the floor in front of her friends. They had clearly been released from Lexa’s office and now joined Echo in the library. Nia had been released and was sitting in and armchair as if it were a throne. Anya was nowhere in sight.

Bellamy charged at Ontari the moment he saw Echo. The two of them were exchanging blows when Ontari pulled a sword from her belt. She was about to cut down Bellamy when Roan stepped in. “Stop,” he said. “We don’t need to fight.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Roan. Here I was thinking you were the heir of our family,” taunted Nia.

“I don’t want to be the heir of the family, not while you’re in it,” spat Roan.

“Fine,” said Nia. “Have it your way, leave. You are no longer Azgeda. I suggest you head somewhere far away. Because if any of my people find you, they’ll have my orders to kill you.” Nia got up to leave. “Come on, Ontari.” Ontari followed her like an obedient hound and the two left the room.

“Roan...” said Echo. “Where will you go?”

“Well I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii, might as well take the opportunity,” said Roan, clearly more bothered than he let show.

“Hey, Roan,” said Bellamy. “thanks for saving my life.

“No problem,” said Roan, sticking out his hand to help Echo up.

Roan carefully transferred Echo’s weight to Bellamy and he picked her up bridal style.

“Thanks all of you, including you.” Roan’s last comment was directed at Raven, who smiled and blew a half hearted kiss at him. Echo couldn’t help but think what a bittersweet moment she had just witnessed before passing out in Bellamy’s arms.

**Abby Griffin-Kane - Just Abby, she has no cool assassin name**

Gaia offered shelter to the five of them and they were now heading to a cave to hide out. “I’ve been watching Jaha for months,” she said in lieu of explanation when they arrived at the cave to find it surprisingly comfortable. There were furs covering the ground and candles lit the space. (Clearly candles were the trendy thing for grounders.)

“And?” asked Abby, urging Gaia to continue while she worked on Indra’s shoulder.

“And, in order to get into the city of light you need this.” Gaia took something out of her pocket. “They call it a key.”

Gaia tossed it to Murphy. “We already knew that. What about the bitch in the red dress?” he asked as he passed the key to Abby, who examined it closely.

“What does it do, Gaia?” questioned Indra, ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of the group. This was the first time either of them had spoken to each other, excluding the tense introductions.  

“Jaha’s main pitch seems to be that if you take the key and pledge to the cause, your pain goes away. You also apparently see A.L.I.E, this woman who always appears in a red dress,” explained Gaia. “Also…” she looked towards the Skaikru with a look of apprehension on her face. “He plans to do something to use it to take over Arkadia. I could only hear part of his conversation so I didn’t figure out how though.”

“We’ll go see what we can find,” said Murphy, grabbing Emori’s hand. It was obvious to everyone else in the cave (except perhaps Indra, who was currently distracted with Abby stitching her up) what they were _really_ planning on doing but they let them go without a struggle.

“We’re going to need a plan,” said Indra once her shoulder had been bandaged.

“Because of the alliance, Polis will likely be his next target,” added Gaia.

“Like you would know anything about the alliance,” sneered Indra. “What with you running away and all.” Gaia looked genuinely hurt and Abby sensed it was time for her to make an exit.

“We’ll go help John and Emori.” she said, pulling Kane out of the cave with her. They could still hear the yelling for a decent while after they walked away from the cave.

“I know Indra said that her relationship with her daughter was strained, but I didn’t expect it to be that bad,” remarked Marcus.

“Tell me about it,” agreed Abby. “Now, where could our other children have gotten to?”

“I’m not entirely sure we want to find out,” replied Marcus. The two of them walked along the treeline, careful to avoid the beach and guns out in case of drones.

Abby and Marcus caught up to Murphy and Emori. (Thankfully, they were only kissing but were still very embarrassed.) They broke apart and Abby made a mental note never to send the two of them on missions together if they couldn’t stay focused.  

“Indra and Gaia are fighting, so we thought we should leave and help you,” said Kane. “Have you found anything on Jaha?” he asked, wisely ignoring the way in which they had found the young couple.

“There seems to be a mansion that’s his main base of operations. Super high security though,” replied Emori.

“Where is this mansion?” asked Abby.

“Not far. There are two possible ways I think we could get in, there’s a tunnel that goes into the basement, it’s guarded by drones, but we should be able to shoot them down.

“What’s the other way?”

“There’s a lab that’s in a hidden bunker. It has a door into the house, we don’t know anything else about it,” answered Murphy.

“You two can take the tunnel,” said Marcus. “Abby and I will take the lab. Do not take any unnecessary risks, find out intel and come back for reinforcements. We don’t want anyone getting killed. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” replied Murphy sarcastically. Kane shot him a look.

“I’ll make sure he stays safe,” interjected Emori as she grabbed Murphy’s arm. The two of them headed off towards the tunnel entrance. The two of them should be alright, both were decent shots and Abby knew Marcus had purposely volunteered himself and Abby for the more dangerous route.

Abby watched until the two were out of sight and then turned to Marcus. “Let’s go bring down a good friend’s cult.” Those were words Abby never thought she’d hear herself say, and she had definitely said some weird stuff in her life.

They headed towards the bunker that Emori had told them about. They crept along the tree line, guns drawn. They entered to find some sort of lab. Abby immediately went towards the line of computers and pulled a USB out of her pocket. She stuck the USB in a computer and began to download the files.

Abby heard something fall behind them. “Marcus,” she hissed. “Did you hear that?”  The pair froze.

They turned to see a figure making its way towards them through the darkened lab. “Get behind me” ordered Marcus.

Abby looked highly offended. “The hell I am.” Abby raised her gun. More movement, Kane also raised his gun. A shot narrowly missed the pair of them and Abby pulled Marcus down to hide behind a desk.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. Abby nodded and then peaked her head over the desk.

Abby gasped. “It’s Jaha.”

“Abby, Marcus, it’s a pleasure seeing you here.” Jaha’s voice was weird, it sounded almost robotic. “Would you care to join the cause?”

“Never,” spat Abby “Why would we ever want to join you? Because you handle authority sooo very well?”

“You have no interest in living without pain?” asked Jaha, seeming genuinely confused. Something was still off about him and it was very unnerving.

“Bullshit.”

“Really? That’s exactly what your friend, Mr. Murphy, said. You know, before we captured him and his girlfriend.”

“What have you done with them?” Abby was desperate now, she cared for the two and would not do well if something were to happen to  them.

“They also turned down the key, but I’m sure we’ll get through to them eventually, with a little _persuasion_.”

“Abby, love,” Marcus whispered in her ear. “we need to get Indra and Gaia, we’ll come back for them, don’t worry, but it won’t do them any good if we get captured as well.”

She nodded and covertly removed the USB from the computer without Jaha noticing.

“Time to go,” whispered Abby.

Marcus stood up and Abby followed once she had tucked the USB back into her pocket. “We would love to stay, really. Unfortunately I am going to have to take a rain check this cult thing. But maybe we can get coffee sometime,” suggested Abby jokingly.

She started to slowly back away as Jaha moved closer. Abby reached behind her and grabbed Marcus’s hand. She broke into a run, dragging him behind her.

“We have to get back to the beach, it’s the way,” shouted Abby.

“As soon as we open the door, those drones and going to start shooting. We need another way out,” Marcus shot back.

“Can’t we just kill him?” asked Abby as bullets were fired in their direction. Marcus leaped on top of her, pinning her to the ground and knocking them both out of the path of the bullets. They crawled behind a rocket and huddled together as they tried to formulate a plan.

“No,” replied Marcus. “We’re out of bullets. It would probably be better to take him alive anyways, see what he knows.”

“Crap. What are we going to do then?” asked Abby. Sensing her worry, Marcus grabbed one of her hands in his own.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “We just need to think it through.”

“Where’s Raven when we need her?” groaned Abby. “Wait, that’s it!”

“What?”

“Raven was talking to me about rockets the other day,” explained Abby, a plan forming itself in her mind. “She mentioned that they need hydrazine to function.” She knocked the rocket. “Which means there’s probably hydrazine somewhere around here. And hydrazine is highly flammable so…”

“We make it go boom.” finished Marcus, kissing her. “Brilliant! You should spend time with Raven more often.”

**Jasper Jordan- Goggles**

“Jasper?” Jasper opened his eyes to find that he was in a small cell with everyone else, including Monty.

“Monty?” he asked. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

“I’m fine for now. Dante and Cage tried to get information out of me, they threatened Harper, injected me with some serum, made me relive my worst memories.”

“Uhh, Monty,” said Harper. “I was with the others the whole time. They didn’t threaten me.”

“But they knew stuff only we could have told them, personal stuff,” protested Monty.

“You said they injected you with something that made you relive bad memories?” asked Jackson, thinking.

“Yeah.”

“Well, what if them threatening Harper was a hallucination and that was your subconscious trying to let you know?” finished Jackson.

“Jackson, you’re a genius. They could even have found ways to record my hallucination.”  

“Do you know what they want from us?” asked Miller.

“No,” replied Monty.

“Well,” said Harper, thinking aloud. “Arkadia and Polis are their biggest rivals, right?”

“That’s right.”

“So, if they can record hallucinations of our memories, they can find out secrets about us and I guess Polis now as well.”

The door to their cell opened. Harper threw herself in front of Monty, Miller in front of Jackson. It was Maya. “One of you needs to come with me.” she said. “Dante’s orders.”

“Maya, what the hell?” asked Jasper. 

“You’ll do,” she said, ignoring his comment and yanking him to his feet. She pulled him out of the room, closed the door and lead him through the hallways of what Jasper assumed to be Mount Weather’s basement.

“What is this?” asked Jasper again.

“Not now,” hissed Maya. She lead him down several hallways and pulled him into a storage closet. “We can talk now.” she said. “This is the only place that isn’t bugged.”

“Maya, what’s happening?”

“I have to do something to get back in favour with Dante and Cage. They want to obliterate your people and need intel. I’m trying to do what I can to get you out, but I’m being watched all the time. Can you give me any of your friends’ phone number?”  

“What are they going to do to us?” asked Jasper as he wrote Clarke’s number on Maya’s forearm with the pen she had handed to him.

“We’ve developed this drug that causes controlled hallucinations, targeting certain memories. They’ll inject you all with it.”

“Is that where you’re taking me.”

A tear ran down Maya’s cheek. “Yes. But you’re strong, I know you’ll be alright.”

Jasper grabbed her hand to reassure her. She gladly took it. Then, without warning, she kissed him. Being the idiot teenage boy he was, Jasper took a while to respond. She had just started to pull away when he kissed back. He pushed her up against a shelf and things were starting to get heated before Maya broke away and said, “If we take much longer,  they’ll get suspicious. Good luck.” She gave him a quick peck and lead him out of the closet and towards the room where he would be subjected to pain and torture.

**Emori - Frikdreina**

_“Kei, so's klir,” said Emori quietly to her brother. He shivered, the desert got cold at night. Emori held her brother closer to her. The two were  huddled behind their small cart, trying to stay out of sand and wind. It was very windy and they had had to deal with constant sandstorms that and nine year-old Emori, as tired as she was, refused to sleep. She was scared her clan would come back and finish her off._

_Her brother was asleep. And she held a knife in her hand, her only means of protection._

_Emori heard wolves in the distance, or maybe they were coyotes , she couldn’t tell.  Her stomach hurt, a reminder of how hungry she was. A squirrel ran by her and she blindly stabbed at it in the dark. From the cry of the animal, she knew she had hit her mark._ _“Mochof,” she whispered._

_Ten minutes later, Emori had a small fire going. Her and her brother sat around it taking in it’s warmth. The squirrel had long been devoured by them. But Emori was still starving. Her brother went to put out the fire. Emori put up her hand to stop him “Hod op.”_

_Her brother shrugged and curled up next her. Emori stared into flames, she wanted her clan to burn. But that was something for another time._

* * *

 

_“Wake up, Emori,” said Jaha._

_Emori sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes “Gon we,” Emori yelled as she threw a pillow in Jaha’s general direction._

_“English please, Emori. Where is Otan.”_

_“Why do you care?” spat Emori . Although she was only twelve, she could still hold a grudge._

_“You almost got him killed.”_

_“I saved you,” insisted Jaha._

_“You captured us and kept us locked up,” said Emori, more menacing then Jaha would have liked to hear his ward speak to him. But it was true, Jaha had found Emori and Otan in the dessert. He fed them and gave them a home until he found out that Emori knew about the city of light and locked her up until she told him about it._

_Emori got out of bed. “I’m going to find him. Don’t be here when I get back.”_

_“Emori, please. Stay,” said Jaha._

_“Joken skaikru.” cursed Emori._

* * *

 

_Seventeen  year-old Emori stood on a street corner, somewhere near the Sydney opera house.  She was dressed in gold sequin dress. Her hand covered as usual . Her hair was curled and pulled back into a tight high ponytail._

_A dark blue Lamborghini pulled up beside her. The person inside rolled down their window and flashed a wad of cash at Emori._

_“Get in.”_

_Emori open the door, sat down and reached for the money._

_“I don’t think so, Emori.”_

_Emori looked up. “How do you know me?”_

_The car began to move. “Who are you?” asked Emori, cursing her own stupidity._

_“All your questions will be answered soon enough. For now, sit still.” The man clamped a pair of handcuffs onto Emori’s good hand and the other side to the door._

_Emori tried to yank on the cuffs but they just dug into her wrist, causing her to wince._

_“Don’t struggle, it’s just going to get worse.”_

_“Really?” gasped Emori, like it wasn’t obvious._

_They drove for a couple hours. Emori tried in vain to pick the lock on the cuffs. “For what it’s worth, you may just want to kill me or leave me on the side of the road.” said Emori._

_“For what it’s worth, you’re going to want to shut up and act normal. Wouldn’t want the clan to notice you.” The man said._

_Emori came a realization “Sangedakru.” she whispered under her breath._

  _“Emori… Emori.”_

* * *

 

“Emori,” said John. 

Emori heard his voice becoming clearer. “More nightmares?” asked Murphy

Emori snapped back into reality and nodded halfheartedly.

She looked around taking in the things around her. They were in a cage big enough to fit an elephant. Emori began formulating an escape plan in her head.  

“What happened?” asked Emori. She sat up next to Murphy and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Murphy kissed her forehead. “What do you remember?”

Emori racked her brain. “Nothing, except for the drones.”

“You really fell hard,” responded Murphy “Anything else?”

“Jaha.  Jaha where is he?” panic rose in Emori’s voice. “Is he here?”

She jumped up from the floor and pulled a knife from her belt. Murphy stood up and hugged her. “It’s alright, he’s not here.” Murphy brought Emori down onto the floor.

She curled up in his arms and listened to Murphy reassure her everything was ok. Emori felt him stroking her hair. “It’s going to be okay, everything is okay.”

**Lexa Woods- Heda**

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Lexa, bursting through her office doors.

“You called Lexa?” Raven hissed at Bellamy.

“Nia, what has Skaikru done?” Lexa turned to Nia.

Nia rose from the armchair she was sitting in. “Bellamy started a fight with my dear niece. Roan interfered and here we are.”

“Trikru and Skaikru are with me, now. Nia, we are going to talk about this later. You can’t keep my allies hostage.”

Clarke came running into the room. “Good, you found them.” Bellamy stood up from the floor and embraced her.                                                                                                  

Lexa and Clarke glared at Nia like a mama bear would if her cubs had been taken.

“Let’s go.” Lexa turned on her heel and left the room. One Queen sibling and Skaikru followed her out.

“Has Clarke filled you in on the plan?” asked Lexa once they were a fair distance away from Lexa’s office.

The group nodded in agreement. “Okay, let’s do this. Raven, and Bellamy, radio over when you have made it or if there are any problems. You know what to do.” They nodded. “The rest of you, come with me.”

Not long after, Lexa and her army moved through the city blocks surrounding the Mount Weather barricade. (The military had already cleared the area of civilians already.) Clarke was next to her, surrounded by a guard of  Skaikru. In her opinion, Clarke looked absolutely gorgeous in battle mode. Maybe that was why, when Clarke had come into her office with a plan to take down Mount Weather, Lexa had surprised both Clarke and herself by pulling the blonde into a kiss. Which, for the record, she had eagerly reciprocated.

“Wanheda.” called one of the Mountain Man responsible for guarding the blockade.

“Emerson,” replied Clarke. “lovely to see you.”

“You know him?” asked Lexa in a low whisper.

Clarke nodded. “Let me handle this.”

Lexa motioned for Skaikru. “On him. If he moves, light him up.”

Clarke began to move closer, and Lexa grabbed her wrist. “Be careful.”

Clarke responded with a passionate kiss and an “Always”. Lexa watched Clarke walk over to Emerson.  He stepped forward to take Clarke’s weapon.

“Shoot at his feet,” commanded Lexa. Emerson backed up. Lexa raised her hand. “That’s enough.”

“Heda. We can’t keep our distance for long. Our people and Skaikru’s people are in there. We need to stick to the plan.” said Titus, coming to stand by Lexa’s side.  “If we send Skaikru’s people in now, we will have more time to-.”

“Clarke has a plan and we are sticking to it,” said Lexa, cutting Titus off.

“I think Wanheda has her own plans.” Titus pointed to Clarke and Lexa watched in shock as Clarke knocked Emerson to the ground with the hilt of her gun.

Clarke made her way back to the army with a rather mad look on her face. “Let’s do this while he’s out.”

“What happened?” asked Lexa.

Clarke freed her radio from her belt. “He pissed me off and he got hit.” Clarke spoke into the radio “Raven, where the hell are you? I need to talk to you about something important.”

The radio crackled for while before Raven’s voice came from the other end “I’m on my way, but we’ve got ourselves a big problem.”

“When do we not?” Clarke responded, more than slightly annoyed.

Lexa shrugged. “Titus, get our people in place.”

Titus bowed his head “Yes Heda.” He started to walk away before turning back towards Lexa. “Before I forget, I need to talk to you after about,” he shot a quick glance at Clarke. “something important.’

Lexa groaned internally, she knew what this was about and was not looking forward to it. “Just leave.” she said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Titus ordered a bunch of people around in Trigedasleng before disappearing into the crowd of grounders. The rover came flying around the corner and skidded to a stop only a few feet from Lexa.

Raven got out. “Bellamy’s in position, but our people have a slight problem. It’s a girl, her name is Maya. She’s been helping our people. And Jasper has taken quite a liking to her."

Lexa and Clarke took this into consideration. “She’s a casualty, not important, she’s still one of them,” said Lexa.

Clarke pulled Lexa to the side. “Are you sure this is the best idea? The girl seems to be innocent.”

“Clarke, like I said, she’s a casualty. Love is weakness.” Lexa persisted and grabbed her hand. “I know it’s hard to make sacrifices but-”  

Clarke angrily pulled her hand away from Lexa. “If love is weakness, then why did you kiss me?”

Lexa ignored the question and joined the others. “Proceed as planned, save the girl if you must,” said Lexa, her voice dull but forceful.

Raven nodded and ran off. Clarke looked at Lexa with a hurt expression on her face and followed Raven. Lexa heard Clarke say to Raven that Emerson told her something and saw Raven’s scared expression before they were out of earshot.

Lexa was rattled but it was imperative that she appear to be confident.  She turned to her army. “I call upon the army of the thirteen clans. Today we take down the mountain men. But, there are innocent citizens behind that blockade and anyone who harms them will answer to me.”  yelled Lexa, raising her sword. “As for the guilty, jus drein jus daun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations
> 
> Kei, so's klir- Okay, we're safe  
> Mochof- Thank you  
> Hod op- Stop  
> Gon we- Go away  
> Joken Skaikru- Fucking Skaikru


	7. Betrayal and Broken Hearts

**Bellamy Blake -** **Natrona Haihefa**

“We can hide in here,” said Maya. Her and Bellamy had been sneaking through the streets around the Mount Weather building for about twenty minutes. They had to be very careful because Mount Weather guards were everywhere and they couldn’t hide among the civilians as Mount Weather had used knockout gas on everyone and it left a lingering red smoke in the air and added an ominous effect. Both Bellamy and Maya were wearing gas masks, which Bellamy had brought when Maya texted to ask. (Bellamy had been with Raven, who had been trying to remove a virus from Clarke’s phone, when she texted.)

Maya gestured to a dumpster and Bellamy looked at her, with an expression of great disgust on his face. “Don’t worry, It’s empty,” she reassured. “Probably won’t smell great, but we do have gas masks.” Cursing, Bellamy climbed in after her, swearing to himself that he would take the longest shower of his life once this was over.   

Although the dumpster was big enough for the pair to stand comfortably without being seen by anyone passing. Maya crouched in the corner, a shadow flickering across her face, which gave her a rather cat-like appearance.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy hissed at her. And just as he said it, there was a knocking on the side of the dumpster. Bellamy froze where he stood.

Raven’s face appeared of the side of the dumpster. “How y’all doing?”

Bellamy sighed in relief. “Thank god it’s you.” There was more clambering and Clarke joined Raven, who had perched herself on the side of the dumpster.

“We don’t have much time. Raven’s gun misfired and the guards will be all over us any minute.” Clarke’s tone was hurried.

A few minutes of struggling and swearing. Bellamy, Raven and Clarke and mange to lift Maya from the dumpster and deposit her safely on the ground. “Where are our people being kept?” asked Clarke.

“Skaikru is being kept in the basement of our main office,” answered Maya. “The grounders are being held in a warehouse a few blocks away.”

“Then we to split up.” announced Raven.

“As bad as that always turns out in Buffy, I agree,” added Bellamy. “Clarke and I will go to the main office. Maya, you can lead Raven to the warehouse.”

“That sounds good.”

The group parted ways and Bellamy and Clarke headed towards the main office.

After about five minutes of Bellamy and Clarke walking alone in silence, Clarke couldn’t take it “Soooo, Bellamy, we never get to talk anymore.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “What do you want Princess?”

Clarke smiled, a little too innocent, Bellamy knew something was up. “You know that girl, she’s a Queen… what’s her name-”

“Echo,” answered Bellamy like it was blatantly obvious “her name’s Echo.”

Clarke nodded, completely ignoring him. “She’s pretty, don’t you think? And very skilled in combat and-”

“Clarke, focus please,” said Bellamy, cutting Clarke off.

Clarke scowled. “I’m just saying, I think she likes you, in fact, I think the feeling’s mutual.”

At this point, Bellamy was very irritated. “Can you shut up for one minute please, Clarke. So what if I like a girl? Why don’t we talk about your love life for a while?” he shouted.

Clarke stood in front of Bellamy, very taken aback with everything that just went down. She speed walked away from him, annoyed.

They came to big metal door. “This is it,” said Bellamy once he caught up to Clarke. Clarke pulled something from her purse.

“Woah, woah. Princess, you cannot keep bombs in your purse!” said Bellamy very scared for his life.

The red smoke had settled and Clarke pulled off her gas mask. “Where else am I supposed to keep a bomb, in my locker? The teachers would have a fit if they found it. ”

Bellamy also pulled off his gas mask. “Fair enough,” he said, still annoyed with his blonde partner in crime.

**Octavia Blake - Skairipa**

“I was right, I can’t keep my hands off you,” said Octavia to Lincoln. Both of them were out of breath and they both knew the timing was horrible but hey, they were teenagers, cut them some slack.

“Sooo, am I now just one of your make out girls?” asked Octavia

Lincoln stifled a laugh. “Not all of them make out with me.” Octavia laughed in disbelief.

“Okay, okay, like ninety-eight percent of them make out with me,” said Lincoln, grabbing Octavia’s waist and pulling her onto him. “But what can I say, chicks dig motorcycles.”

Octavia didn’t know whether she should slap him or kiss him for that comment. But she decided to take the less violent route and kiss him.

“You’re beautiful,” said Lincoln when Octavia finally let him up for air.

“How original,” mocked Octavia, kissing him again. Their conversation was interrupted by Lincoln’s dorm room door flying open and Lexa standing in the doorway, looking horrified at her discovery.

“Really? You decide to have sex now?” yelled Lexa, walking into the room, very uncomfortable. “We need help with the assault. Mount Weather has started to kill civilians as motivation for us to retreat. Bellamy, Clarke and Raven are inside the blockade.”

Octavia jumped and rolled off Lincoln, covering herself with the sheets. “Jesus, girl, learn to knock!” she said. “I mean, uhh, what can we do for you Heda?”

“Get dressed,” said Lexa, annoyed. “I need help. We were offered a deal. Our people are free if we back off.”

“What about my friends?” asked Octavia.

“A necessary evil,” answered Lexa. “If you want, you have a place at Polis. We could use a fighter like you.”

“Not without my brother.”  

“Then you’ve made up your mind. Come on Lincoln.”

“In a minute. I just need to get dressed.”

“I’ll have Titus meet you in the foyer in five minutes, don’t be late.” Lexa left the room.

“Lincoln,” pleaded Octavia. “You know this isn’t right.”

“You’re right,” agreed Lincoln, pulling on his shirt and tossing Octavia’s bra over to her.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Lexa’s my cousin and I’ve always been super close with her but I agree with you.”

As they were deliberating, Octavia got a call from Raven. “Octavia, do you know what’s happening with Lexa? The warehouse where they were keeping the grounders is empty.”

“Lexa struck a deal with Mount Weather. Her people for ours.”

“Shit. I’ll let Bellamy and Clarke know,” said Raven and hung up the phone.  

**John Murphy- The asshole who lived**

Murphy was sitting with his arms around Emori when he heard it, an explosion. Emori, who had been playing with the drawstring on Murphy’s sweater, jumped up. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” replied Murphy, placing his body in front of Emori’s.

A few minutes later, Jaha walked into the room. His shirt had burn marks all over it and parts of his eyebrows were missing. “What happened to you?” asked Murphy, not really caring in the least, it was probably Jaha who caused the explosion due to his own stupidity.

Jaha didn’t answer. He opened the cage and went to yank Emori out. Murphy threw himself on top of her but Jaha wasn’t fazed. He took the very heavy, brass key for the cage and slammed it down on Murphy’s head. He blacked out.

* * *

 

“John, John, wake up.” Murphy was shook back into consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Abby, Kane, Indra and Gaia.

“Where’s Emori?” he asked.

Kane and Abby shared a look. “We don’t know,” said Abby. “Now come on, let’s get you out of here.”

“Not without Emori,” declared Murphy stubbornly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll come back for her, but there’s not much you can do to help if you’re trapped in a cage,” said Kane.

Murphy climbed out of the cage, slightly dizzy from getting hit on the head. He wrapped one arm around Abby’s shoulders to keep from falling down.

“Do you know where Emori might be?” asked Kane.

“Jaha took her somewhere,” replied Murphy.

“I told you he survived your explosion,” said Indra to Kane. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Wait, you caused that?” asked Murphy as Kane gave a bill to Indra.

“Yeah,” answered Abby. “Thelonious had us cornered and we blew up some hydrazine.We also got a drive that hopefully has some good information on it.”

“Looks like your mission was more successful than ours,” said Murphy.

“Not really. Jaha was waiting for us, we both fell into a trap. It was only Raven’s love of talking about explosions that saved us.”

They walked down the hallway until they found a closet they could hide in. “We need a plan,” said Murphy. “Maybe we should split up.”

“No,” said Gaia adamantly, her first input to the conversation. “That’s how they got you the first time, we will have a better chance if we’re in a group.”

“Agreed,” added Indra.  

“There’s a courtyard in the middle of the mansion, very heavily guarded. If I had to guess, I’d say that’s where they’re keeping her.” suggested Gaia.

“It’s worth a shot,” said Abby. “Both Marcus and I are out of ammo and John’s unarmed. We need some kind of weapon. I have a shock baton but that’s it.”

Murphy yanked a metal pipe off the wall. “I’m armed too.” Kane grabbed a shovel that happened to be lying around. The group made their way back into the hallway. They must have been quite the sight. Indra had a sword, Gaia had Indra’s bow because Indra couldn’t use it due to her injured shoulder, Abby had a shock baton, Kane had a shovel and Murphy, covered in dirt and fuming, had a metal pipe.  

“The walking dead!” exclaimed Murphy. The group stopped and stared at him. “Oh come on, remember that episode where the zombies and the…”

Murphy trailed off and looked around at the adults’ blank faces. Gaia was shaking her head in disapproval. He shrugged. “I‘m just saying, that’s what this reminds me of.”

Gaia rolled her eyes. “I don’t get teenage boys.”

“Does anyone?” asked Indra. Gaia and Abby laughed. Murphy look annoyed and Kane wisely stayed out of the conversation.

“Shall we continue?” asked Kane after a few seconds of very awkward silence. The group resumed walking.

“I think it’s this way,” said Gaia. She lead them upstairs. “There’s a balcony that overlooks the courtyard.” They crept through a set of double doors and onto the balcony. They crouched down behind the railing after they looked briefly at the scene. Emori was tied to a fence and there was an army of chipped soldiers around her.

“Take the key,” said Jaha. “It will make things better.”

“We have to help her,”’ said Murphy, starting to jump up. Indra grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

“You need to learn patience. If they see you, they might kill you.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Murphy. He was really worried for Emori and knew what Jaha had done to her in the past.

“I have twenty arrows,” said Gaia. “That’s not enough, there are at least fifty of them.”

“We could find a way to create a really loud noise. Distract them enough to get to Emori,” suggested Abby.

“Gaia could shoot arrows into windows,” suggested Indra. “While they’re distracted, the rest of you can sneak down and free Emori. I’ll keep Gaia covered.”

“Sounds good,” agreed Kane.

Gaia loaded the bow as the others got ready to climb. She fired five arrows in quick succession. The others climbed down some vines and hid behind a fountain. “You get Emori, we’ll try to capture Jaha,” said Kane. “Remember, try not to kill them unless absolutely necessary. A bunch of them are our people.”

Murphy ran into the crowd, hitting people left and right. He saw Kane and Abby sigh before they followed him.

“Emori,” he said as he untied her. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“John.” Emori kissed him. “You came.”

“Of course,” replied Murphy. “I’ll always find you.” He held her close.

On the other side of the courtyard, Abby and Kane were struggling to bring down Jaha. He kept getting back up, no matter how many times Abby shocklashed him.

“C’mon, we need to help them,” called Murphy to Emroi. They rushed across the courtyard to adults. Jaha grabbed Emori’s wrist.

Everything happened so fast, Abby and Kane couldn’t stop it.  Murphy pulled out the gun he had just found and put a bullet in Jaha’s shoulder. “Fucking let her go.”

Jaha let go of Emori’s wrist as Murphy emptied the round into Jaha’s chest. Skaikru dropped their weapons, while Indra and Gaia kept their weapons raised. “It’s fine. He’s not getting up from that.” said Kane. Gaia relaxed her grip on the bow.

Murphy’s gun clattered to ground. As much as he hated Jaha for everything, he did just murder him. It’s not like it was the first person he killed, there had been others. But Jaha was the only one he had actually known and talked to.

Emori bent down to check Jaha’s pulse. She jumped up in surprise. “He’s still breathing.”

Abby reacted immediately “We need to get him medical attention.  Marcus, help me. The rest of you,” Abby glared at Murphy. “get back to the boat.”

Emori hesitated.  “Are you sure? I can probably be some help. ”

Abby was stressed. “Emori, not now. Go.”

**Lexa Woods- Heda**

“So you’re the famous commander?” asked Cage. “To be honest, I thought you’d be a bit older.”

“Age is merely a number,” retorted Lexa. “I mean you’re older than myself and I see that hasn’t improved your personality.”

Cage smirked.  “So, how’s this working?”

“You keep Skaikru, do what you want with them, I don’t care much. In exchange, I want my people,” responded Lexa.

Cage nodded, following along with everything Lexa said. “You know, you’re very pretty.” Cage reached up to sweep Lexa’s hair out her face.

Lexa reacted fast, violently, grabbing his wrist before Cage could touch her. “Never. Touch. Me.” She said it slowly, menacingly.

Cage looked terrified as Lexa dropped his hand. “Anything else?” he asked, extending his hand.

Lexa nodded. “Clarke Griffin.”

Cage looked suddenly interested “I’m listening.”

“If you hurt her. I will kill you,” hissed Lexa is Cage’s ear.

“No deal,” replied Cage. “If she threatens my people or facilities, I will kill her. Now, do you want your people or not?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” whispered Lexa. “Deal.”  She shook Cage’s hand.

She turned back towards Titus. “Titus, can you get Lincoln to assemble a team of drivers to receive our people?”

“I’m sorry, Heda,” replied Titus. “Lincoln never showed up. I have reason to believe he betrayed us for that sky girl.”

“Son of a bitch,” cursed Lexa. “Can anything go right today?”

**Roan Queen- Ex** **Hainofa kom azgeda**

Roan woke up to a beautiful hawaiian sunrise and cute brunette sleeping next to him, whom he couldn’t remember the name of (too late to ask). He couldn’t remember much of anything from the night before, but due to the amount of new numbers from random girls in his phone and various empty bottles of alcohol surrounding him, it was awesome.

Roan pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. His phone lit up on the bedside table. Roan picked up his phone. He had 37 messages all them , from Raven. Roan smiled, laughing at the fact that Raven, of all people was texting him

**Roan:** Hey, nice to hear from you.

**Raven:** this better not be a booty call, I’m busy.

**Roan:** you wish. I’m in Hawaii. With another girl.

**Raven** : good for you. I’m in a bit of a situation right now, Lexa’s betrayed us. Can I call you later?

**Roan:** sure. You can come to Hawaii and we can have some fun ;)

**Raven:** how drunk r u?

**Roan:** only mildly. Distance gives so much more courage.

**Raven:** so does whiskey. Bye Ro Ro ttyl

**Roan:** don’t call me that!

Roan put down his phone.

“Who are you texting?” asked the girl, she had woken up.

Roan just stared at her. “Go home,” he said finally. The girl rolled her eyes, grabbed her clothes and left and Roan realised that, for all the fun he had had last night, there was no one left around him who truly cared about him.

**Jasper Jordan - Goggles**

“Maya!” yelled Jasper. He observed, unable to help, as Maya fell to the floor, Cage standing behind her holding a gun and a bullet hole in her stomach. He let out an strangled sob. Maya was too good, undeserving of death. At that moment, Jasper wanted to kill Cage, to watch him die slowly, painfully. He wanted to watch him beg for death. It was a new feeling for Jasper. Despite the school he attended, he had never felt like a malicious person. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what kind of missions people like Clarke and Octavia got sent on. They never talked about it, but there were too many “convenient” deaths.

But now, Jasper felt like he would gladly kill every single Mountain Man. If someone were to ask him why, he wouldn’t be able to provide an answer. He hadn’t even know Maya for all that long, but she was his person. The kind of connection that was impossible to explain to those who haven’t experienced it for themselves.

Jasper struggled with the bonds attaching his wrists to the wall. He would make Cage pay for what he had done.

**3 hours earlier.**

Jasper was roused from his restless slumber when he heard the door to the cell open. His body was sore all over and he had no tears left to shed. “Are you alright?” asked a voice. Jasper thought he was hallucinating, there was no way that voice belonged to who he thought it did.

“Clarke?” he asked, struggling to his feet and spinning to face her.

“It’s me,” she said. He tackled her in a hug, knocking Clarke off balance slightly. Clarke steadied herself and hugged him back. “Are you alright? Maya told us what happened to you guys, will you be able to get out of here?” Concern was laced through her voice but there was an urgency to it as well.

“I guess,” replied Jasper.

“Then we need to leave, now,” said Clarke, pulling him out of the door behind her.

Jasper dropped his weight. Clarke turned back, pulling on his arm to get him to stand up. “Jasper. what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m not leaving without Maya and Monty.”

“Maya’s safe, she’s with us. Bellamy’s gone to find Monty and the others, they’re going to be fine.”

Clarke’s phone rang. “That’s him now,” she said as she answered her phone. “Talk to me.”

“Hey princess.” Bellamy’s voice was suspicious. It sounded similar to the time when Clarke called him to ask a question about a history essay and he was in the middle of putting crabs in the girls’ beds. Knowing each other like the back of one’s hand was very convenient on missions, but it made it nearly impossible to conceal the truth from the other.  

“Bellamy, tell me something good.”

“That’s the thing, I can’t.”

Jasper wrestled the phone from Clarke. “Monty and Maya, are they alright?”

Bellamy’s voice was somber as he replied, “Raven’s been captured along with them. She almost had them out but Cage caught them. She was gagged but there was clearly something she was trying to tell me.”

“Where the fuck are you?” asked Jasper.

“A house near the edge of the blockade,” replied Bellamy. “I’ll text you the address.”

* * *

 

Jasper crept through through back door of the house while Bellamy and Clarke kept watch out front.

He saw Maya, Monty and Raven tied the coat rack on the wall. In hindsight, his next move was probably not the most intelligent. He charged at Cage, both hearing and ignoring Clarke and Bellamy’s shouts of surprise as they looked through the window.

Fortunately, Cage didn’t hear them. Unfortunately, he most definitely noticed Jasper. Two of his goons easily apprehended him. Maya, who had already been close to extricating herself from her bonds, broke free just as they overpowered Jasper. They tied him to the wall next to Monty.

“Now, Maya, I must say, I’m very disappointed by you,” sneered Cage. “Too bad you didn’t choose the right side.” He grabbed his gun and fired a bullet.

“Maya!” yelled Jasper. He observed, unable to help, as Maya fell to the floor, Cage standing behind her holding a gun and a bullet hole in her stomach. He let out an strangled sob. Maya was too good, undeserving of death. At that moment, Jasper wanted to kill Cage, to watch him die slowly, painfully. He wanted to watch him beg for death. It was a new feeling for Jasper. Despite the school he attended, he had never felt like a malicious person. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what kind of missions people like Clarke and Octavia got sent on. They had never talked about it, but there were too many “convenient” deaths.

But now, Jasper felt like he would gladly kill every single Mountain Man. If someone were to ask him why, he wouldn’t be able to provide an answer. He hadn’t even know Maya for all that long, but she was his person. The kind of connection that was impossible to explain to those who haven’t experienced it for themselves.

Jasper struggled with the bonds attaching his wrists to the wall. He exchanged a brief look with Monty before Cage spoke. “Now that that little problem is out of the way, let’s get down to business.”

**Clarke Griffin - Wanheda**

“It’s over, Cage,” said Clarke as she snuck up behind him and put a gun to his head. “With a single call, I can have the entire grounder army march on you.”

To Clarke’s utmost astonishment, he smiled. “You try that, sweetheart. See how it goes for you.”

“What do you mean?” asked Clarke. “And don’t call me sweetheart.”

“I made a deal with the commander, sweetheart. I freed her people at the expense of yours.”

“Lexa would never make that deal,” said Clarke.

“Then it seems you don’t know your girlfriend as well as you thought,” replied Cage. “If it makes you feel better, she did try to bargain for your life.”

“Why are you doing this to us?” asked Clarke.

“The thing that motivates everything,” replied Cage. “money. With Arkadia out of the picture, there will be less competition and we’ll just rake in the dough.”

“You can’t kill all of us,” said Clarke. “The majority of my people are safely hidden away.”

“So you think,” taunted Cage. “But, using the information we’ve extracted from your friends, we’ve developed a very useful device. It targets specific memories and kills whoever has them. For example, getting accepted into Arkadia. With a few presses of buttons, I could wipe out all your people.’

“That’s sick,” spat Clarke. “Why would you make something like that?”

“I thought you would be more on board with it,” said Cage. “Seeing as it was your dad who came up with the idea.”

Clarke’s went blank. “No. I don’t believe you.” Instead of shooting him - he could have information that would prove beneficial - Clarke slammed the gun down on his head. He crumpled to the floor like an ancient artifact exposed to the elements after being hidden away for too long.

Clarke backed up into the corner. Bellamy ran over to her cradling her in his arms. “It’s ok.” Jasper had freed himself and picked up the gun next to Cage’s unconscious body. He pointed it at Cage’s head.

Clarke looked up.“ Jasper, no!”

Jasper took his finger off the trigger, tears in his eyes “Why not? He killed her.”  Jasper turn back to Cage.

“We need to find out where he’s keeping that button,” said Clarke.

Jasper fell to the floor sobbing. Clarke freed Monty, who immediately ran to his friends side.

Raven hugged Clarke and Bellamy. “What comes next?” she asked.

“Now we get get the hell out of here. Where are Harper, Miller and Jackson?”

As if on cue, the three burst through the door, very out of breath. “They’re behind us,” panted Harper.

Monty jumped up. “Who?”

“The mountain men,” answered Jackson. “We freed our people and on the way out, we kinda, maybe, sorta, killed Dante.”

Clarke was furious, as much as she hated Dante, he had the answers to her father's secret. “You did what?!”

“Sorry,” said Harper.

“You know what, It’s fine. Take Cage prisoner and let’s go.”

“Dante also had this tablet that might be important,” said Jackson. He handed a tablet to Clarke. It had a keyboard on it and a bar that said _“type target memory”_. Clarke knew that this was the machine.

“You can kill Cage if you want,” said Clarke to Jasper. “We have the button.”

Jasper didn’t hesitate and put a gun to Cage’s head. Everyone there recognized that this was a completely new side of Jasper.

“Let’s go home,” she said. They all ran as fast as they could, weary of the Mountain Men.

* * *

 

When they arrived back at Arkadia, Clarke was surprised to see that her parents, Murphy and Emori, Indra and a girl she didn’t recognize were waiting for them. They were all covered in cuts and bruises, clearly they had been in a fight.

Emori saw them first and immediately went over to hug Clarke. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said.

“Same,” replied Clarke. “What happened to you guys?” She asked as she hugged her mother for a long time, neither of them particularly wanting to let go.

“Jaha,” replied Abby. “He kidnapped Emori and John. He has this new cult thing he’s trying to convince people to join, the city of light. We captured him, he’s in lockup right now. What happened to you?”

“Mountain men. They-”

Clarke was interrupted by a bunch of black SUVs pulling up the driveway.  A bunch of Mountain Men stepped out, surrounding them with three lines of men armed with guns. Clarke knew there was only on way to save her friends and family.

“Create a distraction,” she whispered. “I just need thirty seconds.”

Jasper and Monty, because it was them, threw a bunch of stink bombs into the crowd. It worked, they all put there hands in front of their faces in an effort to block the smell. Everyone else charged at the distracted mountain men.

Clarke wasted no time. She pulled the tablet out of her purse and entered “getting recruited by Mount Weather”. _356 eligible people_ flashed across the screen. That’s how many would die if she pressed the button.

She hesitated briefly, looking up to see her friends failing in their fight. One of the Mountain Men had grabbed Abby and had a gun to her head. Others had restrained Kane, Jackson, Bellamy and the girl who Clarke didn’t know. Murphy,  Emori, Raven, Indra and Miller were still fighting, but tiring quickly.

She held the tablet and all eyes turned to Clarke. “Everybody freeze.”

She looked one last time at her mother and she knew what she had to do. She pressed the button. All of a sudden, the mountain men dropped to the floor, dead as doornails.

This time, it was Jackson who was closest and caught her when she collapsed in horror.

* * *

 

She woke up on the couch in Marcus’ office to her mother gently stroking her hair. All her friends were there and judging by the empty bottles and cans, everyone had had something to drink.

Clarke bolted up quickly, already trying to stand up. “Woah, Clarke,” said Abby. “Slow down a little.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“It’s completely understandable if you’re not, that was a horrible thing you had to go through.” Clarke nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry to press, Clarke,” said Marcus gently. “But can you tell us what happened? The others said we should hear it from you.”

Clarke recounted the whole story, tearing up a little when she got to Lexa’s betrayal. She started full on sobbing when she got to Cage. She left out the detail about her father, that was something she would have to research on her own.

Once she was done, Indra immediately got up to leave. “I must report back to Heda,” she said. “I’m sorry about her decision, I’m here if you need any help.”

“Us as well,” added Kane as he shook her hand in the grounder style.

Indra and the girl, who Clarke later learned was her daughter, Gaia, left.

“We’ll deal with the alliance later,” said Abby. “For now, all of you, go home and sleep.”

Everyone was too tired to protest and left the room. All except Clarke, who sprawled out on the couch. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was her mom draping a blanket over her and kissing her forehead before leaving as well.


	8. More Shit Goes Down

**Bellamy Blake- Natrona Haiheffa**

_One month later._

“Truth or dare?” asked Raven to Clarke. They were all at Clarke’s house for a party. Marcus and Abby were away for a few days doing something confidential so Clarke had the house to herself. The only one absent was Jasper, who was still grieving about Maya and had become unreachable over the course of the last month.

“Dare,” responded Clarke.

Raven took this into consideration for a while. “I dare you….. to call Commander bitch face.”

The room fell silent waiting for Clarke to move. Everyone present knew about the relationship between Clarke and Lexa and how badly it had ended. Clarke took a shot for courage. “Let’s do this shit. Bellamy, phone please.”

Bellamy reluctantly gave Clarke her phone. Bellamy was holding on to it because Clarke was notorious for drunk texting. She mostly texted pictures of her shoes to Bellamy by accident but he was not risking the “Kane Incident” happening again.

Clarke dialed Lexa’s number - she had deleted Lexa’s number from her contacts but her brain stubbornly refused to forget the number - and put her phone to her ear. It rang for while until Lexa picked it up. Or at least who Clarke thought was Lexa.

“Heyyyy girl.” Octavia’s voice came from the phone.

Bellamy was very confused and took the phone from Clarke before she could embarrass herself. “Hey, O. Two questions, why do you have Lexa’s phone and how drunk are you right now?”

“Weeell,” said Octavia, drawing the word out. “I was out with Lincoln, and we got _super_ drunk after the football game with Eligius. We went to a bar, some grounders were also there. Linc dared me to steal commander bitch face’s phone and drunk text someone.”

“Be responsible, okay, O?” asked Bellamy. “I’m not prepared for a baby linctavia.”

“No promises. I was thinking, maybe Bellamy for a boy. I need a second opinion. Clarke, what do you think?” replied Octavia jokingly. Bellamy tried to protest but was cut off.

“Now, I have to go text….. Shit, Heda is coming back, gotta run for my life, byeeeeee.” Octavia hung up Lexa’s phone.

“Well, that was weird,” remarked Clarke.

“Shall we go get our dear friend, or leave her to die at the hand of The Bitch?” asked Raven.

Everyone in the room looked at each other for a solid two minutes. Clarke was the first to get up.

“Who’s the the least drunk here?” Clarke asked the room, holding up her car keys.

No one stood up from the carpet to claim the keys. “Fair enough. We are all too drunk to drive, someone call an uber,” Clarke announced, louder than usual. Drunk Clarke was loud.

Clarke walked out the door followed by Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Emori, Murphy and Raven, who had trouble walking in her seven inch heels. It didn’t help at all that she (and everyone else) was hammered.

Clarke and her friends waited for the elevator door to open. (Because yes, Clarke did have an elevator in her house. Octavia and Raven were convinced that there was a secret switch that brought them to an underground lair.)

Once they did, they were all very surprised to see Abby and Marcus with rather mad looks their faces as well as Octavia, whom Kane and Abby had caught sneaking into an open window on the third floor.

“How the fuck did you get here so fast?” asked Raven. “Respect.” She did finger guns at Octavia, not reading the room in the slightest.

“Lincoln drove me on his bike. I swear he added turbo boosters to it or something,” answered Octavia with a giggle. Whereas drunk Clarke was loud, Octavia was a giggler. Bellamy was suddenly very thankful that Lincoln had the foresight to ask Raven to make his bike self-driving, it would be a shame for them to die from drunk driving.

“None of this matters right now,” said Kane crossly. “What does matter is that you all are in my house, completely wasted, on a school night, and I’m pretty sure McIntyre just set the curtain on fire.”

They all turned to follow Kane’s gaze. Sure enough, Harper had indeed set the curtain on fire. Thankfully, drunk Raven still had some brains and grabbed a bucket of ice water - Bellamy had planned to do the ice bucket challenge later - and threw it on the flames.

“Sorry guys,” said Harper sheepishly but with a bit of a giggle. “I guess I-” she didn’t finish her sentence due to the fact that she tripped and threw up (all over the floor) as she was walking towards Kane and Abby.

“Enough!” yelled Abby. “Clean up my house before you leave. Clarke, I’ll talk to you about this later.” Clarke gulped, this was not going to be good.

“I’m sorry, Abby. But what was the worst that could happen? We hit a bar, then came back here. We had a designated driver, no harm done.”

This was the worst possible thing Bellamy could have said, Abby glared at him and, despite the fact that she was half a foot shorter than him, he was terrified. In other circumstances, it would have been funny to his friends but they just seemed concerned for his well being.

“What do you mean, no harm done? You have a _trial_ in a few weeks and anyone could have seen you. Do you think it will help your case if someone saw you drunk with a bunch of friends at a bar you used fake ID to get into? No, it won't. Did you not listen to a thing the lawyer said?”

Bellamy didn’t answer. In truth, he knew he should have made a better effort to listen to his lawyer. However, at the time, he had been very preoccupied with snooping through a certain Queen’s Instagram.

“Just clean this up,” said Abby. Her and Kane left the room and left everyone standing there in silence.

“Princess, I’ve said it before but I will say it again, your parents are terrifying,” said Bellamy.

“Believe me, I know,” Clarke shot back. “Once, when I was eight, I heard my mom yelling at someone so I went into her office. I was scared to speak to her for a week afterwards. Now, we should probably start cleaning this up.”

It was a difficult task, especially considering how intoxicated they were, but after four hours that included throwing shot glasses at each other, Emori bursting into tears and them all breaking some things, they succeeded in cleaning the place up.

“You know,” said Bellamy. “I really think we should put a tracker on your parents, Clarke. It would save us some problems.”

“Or we could have parties at your place.”

Bellamy shuddered. “No, I’m not reliving walking in on my sister and Lincoln again. Plus, I sleep in the dorm most of the time and Airbnb the place.”

**Marcus Kane - Universal Dad**

“I swear, we can’t leave the house for a minute anymore,” sighed Abby as the two of them walked into her office which, thankfully, had been left untouched by the partygoers.

“We should probably find a way to punish them,” said Kane, sitting down on the couch as Abby sat at her desk. “And also maybe teach a class on lying and excuses, they should have been able to talk their way out of that, even with the alcohol. God forbid they ever get stopped by the cops.”

“I think tomorrow would be a great time for a surprise school wide Training Day,” suggested Abby with a smirk. “I’m sure they’ll all enjoy that with a hangover.”

Marcus smiled. “I like the way you think.”

A Training Day, named after the movie by Sinclair, was where the students were tested on the non-academic portion of their studies. It was a huge mental and physical effort and Abby was being downright cruel to suggest that Assassinkru do it with hangovers. There would be things like combat, escaping restraints, making plans to steal something heavily guarded in under fifteen minutes and poison identification.

“It’s less cruel than what my dad used to do when I got drunk as a teen however,” added Marcus.

“I find that hard to believe,” scoffed Abby.

“I don’t know, I think that-”

“Not that,” interrupted Abby. “The fact that you got drunk as a teenager.”

“Why’s that surprising?” asked Marcus, slightly offended.

“You were horribly uptight when I first met you, don’t deny it, you know it’s true,” replied Abby, going and sitting next to him. “I just assumed you were like that as a teen as well.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Well I had no reason to relax around you, you did yell at me every time we spoke,” defended Marcus.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Abby. “And I suppose that was what prompted you to try and kill me?” Kane tensed up beside her.

“I… I have nothing,” conceded Marcus, admitting his defeat.

“I know.” said Abby, kissing Marcus. “I’m sorry I brought it up, I know.”

“When I asked you to marry me, did you ever think we would be like this?” asked Marcus after a moment.

“Like what?” asked Abby. “Able to be in the same room together for more than ten minutes without yelling at each other?”

Marcus nodded. “Yeah that. And, you know, in love and happy, despite the crazy shit that always seems to happen in our lives.”

“No,” answered Abby truthfully. “To be honest, I don’t think anyone did, except perhaps Clarke, but she was just a kid who didn’t really know what was happening.”

* * *

 

_“You wanted to meet with me?” asked Abby. She was standing of the doorway of Kane’s office and did not look comfortable being there. It was understandable, seeing as the last time they had crossed paths, he had tried to kill her and her husband had been killed. “You want to make another attempt on my life?”_

_“Nothing like that,” replied Kane. “In fact, quite the opposite. I have a proposal for you. Come, sit down, we have a lot to talk about.”_

_Abby sat down on the chair in front of his desk. “What sort of proposal?” she asked._

_“The literal kind,” answered Marcus. “Marriage.”_

_“Pardon?” asked Abby. Whatever she had been expecting, it was clearly not this. “What do you mean?”_

_“A marriage of convenience,” he clarified. “I think we can agree that if we continue on this path for much longer, we’ll destroy each other. We need to work together.”_

_Abby smiled without joy. “I agree that an alliance is needed. However, I don’t see why marriage is necessary.”_

_“Do I really need to spell this out? It’s normal for corporations to donate to politicians but you helping me out will raise some red flags . However, if we’re married, it’ll simply be passed off as a woman helping out her husband and people won’t pry much further. It would also publicly announce that if you mess with one of us, you mess with the other.”_

_Marcus could see that she knew he was right. He could also tell that she clearly was not happy about the idea. “I see your point and I agree with you, as much as it pains me to say. However, I have a seven-year old daughter and I’m worried it might confuse her to have a father figure who doesn’t actually love her mother.”_

_“I get that. Why don’t you let me get to know Clarke before accepting my offer?” suggested Kane._

_Abby mulled it over for a while. “Fine. She has ballet at 6:30. I have a meeting and I can’t pick her up so…” Abby’s voice trailed off._

_“So I’m babysitting.”_

_“You said you wanted to get to know her,” said Abby._

_“Fine,” agreed Kane with a sigh. “Tell me the details.”_

* * *

 

_“Are you Marcus?” asked a blonde girl that Kane recognized as Clarke. Ballet had just finished and he was waiting with the other parents. Thankfully the class hadn’t gone overtime, he was really starting to get annoyed with the other parents gossiping about their children and effectively ignoring him. He wondered if Abby was lying about the meeting and just didn’t want to deal with these people. He wouldn’t blame her._

_“Yes I am,” he answered. “And you must be Clarke.”_

_“That’s me,” she said with a smile. “The best dancer in the class.”_

_“I’m sure you are,” replied Marcus kindly._

_“My mom said you would pick me up today. Is she okay? Has something happened?” Kane could tell that this kid would grow up to be very persistent, almost everything she had said to him so far had been a question._

_“Everything’s fine. Your mother just has a meeting,” he explained. He wondered what Clarke had already been through for that to be her first question. Kids from crime families were typically exposed to stuff fairly early, although Abby clearly seemed like she was trying to shelter Clarke a little._

_Kane wouldn’t know, he had been raised in a completely different situation. His mother ran a bookshop and his dad had died from an overdose when Marcus was twenty. He would be lying if he said that he missed him. He had always been drunk and beat his son regularly._

_He hadn’t been born into this life, he had made his own place in it. No one (especially his mother) needed to know that much of the large amount of money stored overseas belonged to him. Or that he was behind eighty percent of the scams in the world. (Including the Nigerian prince scam, he was quite proud of that one.)_

_As he walked Clarke to his car, he wondered how old she would have to be before Abby let her into her world. She would surely have a place at Arkadia when she was old enough._

_“Can we get some ice cream?” asked Clarke._

_Kane looked down at the little blonde seven year old, who looked like a small puppy standing next to him. “Sure,” he conceded._

_Clarke beamed and Kane wondered how the daughter of a woman he couldn’t stand could be so damn adorable._

* * *

 

Marcus and Abby were woken from sleep when Abby’s phone chirped. She untangled herself from Marcus and got up off the couch to go look at it.

“Who’s texting you at two in the morning?” asked Kane, his voice still groggy from sleep.

“Sinclair,” replied Abby. “He finally got through the encrypted files on the USB I got from the island.”

Kane stood and walked beside Abby, who was now sitting at her desk and looking at the files Sinclair had sent on her computer.

“Find anything interesting yet?” he asked.

“Other than a surprising amount of pornography, no,” answered Abby. She looked for a few more minutes. “Wait a second, there’s a file marked as alliances.” She clicked on it. “Holy shit, I can’t believe this. Charles Pike is listed as one of the main donors. From what I can tell, he gave money to Jaha in exchange for Jaha’s help with something..”

“What does Pike want with Jaha?” asked Marcus.

“I have no idea,” replied Abby. “I’ll have Jackson and Miller follow him, I’m pretty sure they’re the only two left who aren’t drunk.”

**Indra Forest- A motherfucking badass**

Indra cursed as she attempted to cut her way through the foliage and branches of Polis forest. She had no doubt that this was where Aden had chosen to hide out. Aden was a smart kid and he was clever to think of the forest. (The giant gorillas, two headed deer and other mutant animals tended to scare people away.) However, it made retrieving him before Lexa knew he was missing much more difficult.

She eventually found him sitting in a cave behind a waterfall where she had found young couples having sex on at least half a dozen occasions. It was called _Niron’s cave,_ lover’s cave, by the students.

“Aden,” she called. “You know you can’t go running off like that. If Heda were to find out… ” she let her sentence trail off and went to sit on the ground beside him.

“I’m sorry, Indra,” he said apologetically. “But it’s Titus. He decided that since I turned thirteen yesterday, I needed the whole “Love is weakness talk”. He said he didn’t want to ever see me neglecting my duties for some girl.” Aden shuddered. “He told me that if I ever fell in love, he would kill me because I wouldn’t be “worthy” of the flame. And I know Titus, he would be able to pass it off as an accident.” Aden was clearly struggling to hold back tears. Indra knew that Titus was strict with the Nightbloods, but she hadn’t known it was this extreme.

“Does Lexa know about this?’ asked Indra.

“No,” answered Aden. “Even if she did, I doubt she would doing anything. She’s been very distant in the last month.” It was true, Lexa had been cold and distant since betraying Skaikru and everyone was feeling it. She didn’t take anything from anyone, snapped at people when they tried to talk to her and if students saw her in the hallways, more often than not they took alternate routes to their classes to avoid her.

“Has Titus threatened any other nightbloods that you know of?” asked Indra.

“No,” replied Aden. “I’m the oldest, I guess he decided to start with me.” Indra wasn’t that surprised. Logically speaking, it made the most sense to start with Aden. Aden was the oldest of the Nightbloods and had been training to be commander for nine years. His blood turned black at age four (a record) and he had even trained beside Heda but had been declared too young to fight in her Conclave. It was widely believed by most people (Lexa included) that Aden would be commander after Lexa.

“If Lexa won’t do something, than we need to do something ourselves,” said Indra. “Why don’t we go teach Titus not to mess with us.”

“Us?” asked Aden.

“Us. If you mess with one of the Nightbloods, you mess with me.”

Aden smiled for the first time that day. “Let’s show this son of a bitch.”

**Eric Jackson- The King of Cinnamon Rolls**

Jackson pulled on his clothes in a hurry. He had slept through his alarm, again. When he emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower, he was surprised to see Nate back in their room. Nate was a morning person, the complete opposite of  him.

“I brought you some breakfast,” said Miller. “I figured you’d oversleep.”

Jackson gladly took the bagel from his boyfriend. “You know me too well.” He gave Nate a quick peck on the lips and went to grab his backpack and laptop.

“You don’t need to bring that stuff,” said Nate. “Today’s a surprise Training Day. Check your email.”

Jackson looked at his phone. Sure enough, there was an email from Abby announcing the event. There also about fifty drunk texts and photos from Emori.

“How much do you want to bet this surprise Training Day has something to do with these?” asked Jackson as he showed the photos to Miller.

“A lot,” answered Nate.  

“Tell Abby I’m dead.” Jackson threw himself onto the couch, not feeling it in the slightest.

“Sorry, Eric,” said Miller. “I love you, but I don’t want to face her right now. She’s probably in a bad mood.”

“Fine, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

“Your first test of the day is tracking,” said Sinclair. “In pairs, you will be assigned a volunteer and must follow them for three hours. Afterwards, you will be writing a report of what exactly that person did. I highly suggest you take notes.”

There was a scramble as people selected their partners. Jackson and Miller teamed up immediately. As did Murphy and Emori, Octavia and Lincoln and Monty and Harper. Raven partnered with Wick, claiming she wanted a partner who wasn’t hungover so Bellamy and Clarke were left to pair up. Although, judging from their bickering, they wouldn’t do particularly well.

Jackson and Nate went over to Sinclair to find out who they were supposed to follow but were pulled aside by Abby.

“I have something else for you guys to do,” she said. “I need you to follow Pike. He’s up to something suspicious. Follow the him for the rest of the day, you don’t need to do the rest of the Training Day tests.”

“Yes!” yelled Jackson in excitement.

“Babe, really?” asked Nate embarrassed.

“I get it,” said Abby. “Now go. I want reports every hour.”

* * *

 

“This is so boring” whined Nate. “All Pike’s done so far is stare at his phone.” The two of them had been sitting incognito in a booth at a Mexican restaurant for the past two hours and Pike had just sat alone for all of it. It was getting to the point where Jackson might have preferred Training Day.

“Anytime I spend with you is never boring ,” said Jackson.

“God you’re so cheesy.” Nate kissed Jackson. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jackson kissed Miller again.

“Shit, it looks like Pike is meeting with some people,” said Miller, reluctantly extracting himself from the kiss. “We should probably pay attention.”

Sure enough, two people sat across from Pike. Jackson recognized one of them as Diana Sydney, the previous leader of Arkadia and the other was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses so Jackson was unable to make out who they were.

“Is it in place?” asked Pike.

“Yes,” replied Sydney. “The bomb is ready to go. There’s a training day today so it works out even better. You can come in and claim that the grounders set off the bomb. It will spread fear and you should be able to take over fairly easily after that.”

“What do you want in return, once I have power?” asked Pike.

“I want you to order everyone in Arkadia to take these,” said hoodie, holding a bag out to Pike. He took off his hood and Jackson had to stop himself from gasping aloud, it was Jaha! Last Jackson checked, he was still in holding at Arkadia, someone must have set him free.

“I don’t want much,” answered Sydney. “All I ask is that I be able to kill Abby when the time comes around. I really hate that bitch.”

“It’s a deal,” agreed Pike.

Jackson and Miller looked at each other, they had to do something fast. They got up as quickly as they could without drawing suspicion, forgetting to pay the bill, and raced out of the restaurant.

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

Clarke sat on a secluded bench on the edge of the school grounds and wept. They had just finished a rescue mission simulation and it had brought up bad memories of Mount Weather.

This was not even close to the only time Clarke had cried alone on this park bench. In fact, everyday for the past month she had cried. Clarke wasn’t a stranger to murder, she had needed to kill a few people here and there over the course of her seventeen years of life. However, three hundred at once was a lot to handle and so she found hidden spots on campus and cried until she had no tears left.  

“Wick, Wick where are you!?” Raven ran past Clarke.

“Wick, where are… Clarke?” Her voice slowed when she noticed Clarke.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Raven sat on the bench next to Clarke. “Talk to me.”

“Nothing, it’s fine,” replied Clarke curtly. “The simulation gave me Mount Weather flashbacks, that’s all. What’s up with you?”

“You haven’t heard? Apparently there’s a bomb hidden somewhere in the school we have to find and deactivate, let’s go.”

Raven stood up and pulled on Clarke’s arm. “Wait a second,” said Clarke. “You can’t just drop a bombshell like that and walk away.”

“There’s a bomb. Pike and Sydney helped Jaha escape and they’ve planted a bomb. They say they’ll deactivate it if Pike becomes our new leader, apparently it goes off in,” she looked at her phone. “One hour and fifteen minutes. No pressure, right?” She let out a tense breath.

“You can do this, you’ve faced harder problems before,” reassured Clarke.     

Their conversation was interrupted by Bellamy’s arrival. “There you are, Clarke,” he said. “Why’d you disappear?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied quickly. She felt a slight prick in her shoulder and she felt her limbs going all tingly before she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

Clarke awoke in the empty science lab. She was handcuffed to a desk and as far as she could tell, she was alone. She struggled with the cuffs, failing to pick the lock with her hair clip.  

“Clarke, I’d stop what you're doing if I were you. That’s if you’d like Ms. Reyes and Mr. Blake to live.”

Jaha came into Clarke’s line of sight. He snapped his finger and two more people came through the door holding Raven and Bellamy. “Get off me.” Raven struggled to free herself from her captor’s hands.

 _Had he been watching me this entire time?_   thought Clarke.

“What do you want, Jaha?”

“You need to join the cause. Mount Weather, I know you’re getting flashbacks, PTSD.”  

“Clarke, is that true?” called Bellamy, very worried about his friend.

“Bellamy, I-”

“Is it true?” Anger was rising in Bellamy’s voice.

Clarke nodded, swallowing back tears.

Jaha held his arms open, as if inviting Clarke into a friendly hug. He seemed to realize that Clarke was cuffed and put his arms down awkwardly. “Join us and it will all go away, It’s what your father would have wanted.”

Clarke threw an eraser at Jaha’s head. It hit him straight in the eye but he didn’t even flinch.

“You son of bitch. My father was a good man,” yelled Clarke, picking up a pencil. She said it with such confidence but in reality, she wasn’t all that sure. After Cage’s comment at the Mountain, she had been doing some secret research on her father. It was hard to find anything but she had learned that everything was not nearly as black and white as it seemed.  

She hurled the pencil at Jaha. Her aim was terrible but she kept throwing anything she could pick up. “You son of a bitch.”

Jaha signaled to his men. They let Bellamy go and he ran to Clarke.

Clarke fell into Bellamy’s arms. Tears streaked her face and she was shaking really bad. “Son of a bitch.” She said through her tears.

All of a sudden, Raven started scream. “Let me go!” Bellamy and Clarke leapt to their feet.

“Don’t struggle, Raven,” said Jaha, weirdly calm.

“Bite me,” sneered Raven.

Jaha ignored her and walked out of the room, followed by his goonies. Raven ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. They were trapped.

“What now?” asked Bellamy.

“I don’t know,” said Clarke with a groan of frustration.

“I might have an idea,” suggested Raven. “I think I know where the bomb is.”

“How?” asked Bellamy.

“It’s a simple process called being logical. If I were to use a bomb as a threat, I would place it somewhere where it would cause the most damage but not completely destroy the school. There’s the celebratory Training Day football game in an hour and that’s where everyone will be.”

“But how do we deactivate it from here?” asked Bellamy.

“I was thinking we don’t deactivate it,” replied Raven. “We get our people to safety and trap the Jahalites on the field. Bomb goes off and bob’s your uncle.”

**Abby Griffin-Kane- Just Abby, she has no cool assassin name**

“What the hell!” shouted Abby, slamming her hand against the holding cell bars. “How did he get away?”

“I think the question is who let him out,” noted Kane as he pointed to the bars. “Look, the bars have been cut.”

Abby bent down and ran her hand over the bars. “These bars are sharp, someone did this in a hurry, it wasn’t planned.”

“Who could it have been?” asked Marcus. “Most of the kids were doing Training Day activities all day.”

“It obviously wasn’t Nate and Jackson, they were tracking Pike all day and I had Find Friends on to make sure they weren’t sneaking off to make out somewhere, so I know they were nowhere near the school,” pondered Abby.

“And everyone else was too busy to have done it,” added Marcus. “The only time they could have done it was when they were following people, but they all turned up pretty good test scores. Except…”

“Murphy and Emori,” finished Abby.

“Murphy said that the reason they failed was because Emori took an excessively long bathroom break. She claimed it was cramps but somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“We should question her,” suggested Abby.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” said a voice behind them. They turned to see Emori standing at the entrance to the hallway of Arkadia’s small prison. She was joined by one of Abby’s least favourite people, Diana Sydney and a bunch of chipped Jaha supporters. They backed Abby and Marcus into a corner.

“Emori, what is the meaning of this?” asked Abby.

“I have seen better,” she replied cryptically. “The City of Light is truly magnificent.”

“How long have you been on Jaha’s side?” asked Abby bitterly.

“Since the island,” she replied. “You didn’t think to ask whether I had taken the key. And I have, my life is much better for it and yours will be too.”

“Son of a bitch,” cursed Abby.

“Doesn’t feel so good if you’re the one being double crossed, does it?” taunted Sydney.

“You brought that upon yourself,” spat Abby.

“Clarke was making you weak. If it wasn’t for you and that goddamn Diyoza, she would have been dead by now several times and you would be stronger for it.”

Marcus had to stop Abby from charging at an armed Diana and making a very dangerous choice, although he was furious as well.

“Leave my daughter the hell alone!” shouted Abby.

“It’s too late for that,” sneered Sydney. “We have her and her friends locked up. Funnily enough, she didn’t seem to remember me. You wipe her memory like you tried to do to me?"

“She was five, no child should have a memory of being tortured and almost killed.”

“She takes after Jake, hopefully she’ll end up dead as well,” taunted Sydney. “And after I kill you, that’ll be the last of the Griffins.”

* * *

 

_“Abby, do you mind standing guard outside?” Jake Griffin stood in front of his wife holding a little five year-old Clarke’s hand._

_Abby nodded. "Yes, of course.” She bent down next Clarke, who threw her arms around her mother._

_“Mommy, I’m scared,” whispered Clarke. Abby held her at arm's length “I know, sweetheart, I know. But daddy’s going to make it all go away. They won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”_

_Clarke started to cry. Abby ran her fingers over Clarke’s bruises and scabs. “You’ll be ok,” said Abby, reassuring her daughter. But Abby still hadn’t convinced herself._

_Jake took Clarke’s hand. “Come on, Clarke, it’s time.”_

_Clarke shook her head. “No. I don’t want to. I want to stay with Mommy.” She started to try and break free from her father’s grasp._

_“Clarke, go with your dad,” ordered Abby in her mom voice._

_Jake picked up Clarke gently. “Dad loves you.”_

_This always made Clarke laugh. “I know that, silly,” laughed Clarke. “You don’t need to say it so much.” Jake rolled his eyes fondly._

_“I’ll call Callie and have her come pick up Clarke,” said Abby to Jake. “Then I can come help you get rid of Diana.” It was obvious that Abby meant kill her but she didn’t want to say it in front of Clarke, although they were going to wipe any memory of this the moment they got home._

_“Alright,” agreed Jake. He kissed Clarke on the forehead and went back into the museum where Sydney was lying unconscious, she was likely to wake up within the next few minutes._

_The museum had been doing an art show with some very valuable pieces and it was obvious that Sydney had been planning to steal them. Jake and Abby had tracked her down and when they found her they had been horrified to see that she had Clarke and was killing the five year-old. She had been taking her sweet time with it too, the poor girl kept passing out from the pain only to wake up and pass out again. Jake had charged at her and Sydney was extremely lucky she was still alive._

_Callie only lived about five minutes away from the museum so Abby didn’t have to wait all that long before she arrived. “Abby, darling, what happened?” she asked upon seeing Clarke’s cuts and bruises._

_“Diana Sydney,” replied Abby bitterly. “She kidnapped and tortured Clarke. Would have killed her if we hadn’t arrived when we did.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Abby,” said Callie. “What can I do to help?”_

_“I need you to take Clarke home and watch her ‘till I get back,” answered Abby. “And I need you to wipe her memory of this. I don’t want her traumatized before the age of  six.”_

_“Sure thing, darling,” replied Callie. She took Clarke - who had fallen asleep - from Abby’s arms and gave Abby a hug before taking Clarke where Abby had asked._

_As Abby was walking back to the room showing the art, she felt a force barrel into her and knock her into a separate room that housed medieval suits of armour. She struggled to look up from where she had been knocked to the ground because someone was keeping her pinned to the ground. She wrestled with her captor in vain, attempting to escape, but was not strong enough in this position - on her stomach, face first, with her arms twisted up and pinned behind her back, her opponent sitting on top of her - to escape._

_“I don’t think so, Griffin.” said the person. Abby recognized the voice, Kane._

_“What do you want, Kane?” asked Abby, craning her neck so she could glare at him._

_“I kept warning you that if you got too close to my business, I would kill you, did I not? I’m here to follow through on that promise,” answered Kane. He pulled out a knife and Abby struggled once again to break free. He turned her around so her back was to the floor and held a knife to her throat. Abby spontaneously stopped struggling and fell limp. Kane, while smart enough not to fall for that trick, did subconsciously loosen his hold a little. That was all the leeway Abby needed, she brought her knee upwards and kneed him in the groin. He reflexively took his hands off Abby and she wiggled out from underneath him._

_Kane managed to pull himself together enough to block Abby’s escape. In the process, he had managed to give Abby ten cuts on the small of her back that she knew would scar and she had managed to kick him in the chest so hard that he probably had broken ribs. However, Kane was physically stronger than Abby and managed to overpower her again after a few minutes of fighting._

_As he was about to slit her throat, they heard a scream from elsewhere in the building. Abby would recognized the voice anywhere, it was Jake. Kane looked in the direction of where the scream came from. Abby took advantage of his momentary distraction and escaped his grasp before running in the direction of the noise._

_Kane followed her and they raced to the gallery. Diana Sydney had clearly brought backup and they had surrounded Jake. He had been shot in the torso and was slowly bleeding out._

_Kane, more so out of realizing that if one of them got caught, than both of them went down than genuine compassion, pulled Abby behind a large ornamental vase and clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out. After what felt like an eternity, Diana decreed that Jake was going to die and her and her goons took the art before finally leaving. Abby heard them mention getting the art to Jaha but was too distraught to process the information in the moment._

_The moment they were out of sight, Abby rushed to Jake’s side as fast as humanly possibly. He had been shot twice, once in his stomach, once in his shoulder and was very weak. “Abby,” he croaked. “Tell Clarke, tell her I…” He trailed off._

_“No,” said Abby firmly. “You can tell her yourself, you’re not going to die.”_

_Abby was trying to use her shirt to stop the bleeding but it was a lost cause, he had lost too much blood. Jake pointed out as much. “Abby, you’re a doctor, there is no way to save me and you know it. Just tell Clarke I love her, will you?”_

_“No, please don’t die on me,” pleaded Abby as if Jake had any control over that._

_“I love you.” Jake let out his final breath and Abby started sobbing hysterically. He couldn’t be gone, it wasn’t possible, Abby refused to believe it and started doing useless CPR._

_“I’m sorry for your loss, Abby,” said Kane. “But that won’t help.”_

_“Like hell you are,” spat Abby, suddenly extremely furious. “If you hadn’t tried to kill me, I would have been able to help Jake and he wouldn’t be dead right now.” Abby took one last look at Jake’s corpse before turning to leave. “This is your fault!” she hissed at Kane before running out of the museum._

* * *

 

“I bet it was fun telling your daughter that you were the reason her dad was dead,” said Diana with a smirk.

“Don’t pretend it was our fault, you were the one who killed him,” shot back Marcus. He was careful to avoid giving away the fact that they hadn’t actually told Clarke the whole story.  “The courts can put you away for a lifetime for what you’ve done.”

Diana laughed, it was quite chilling. “You’re talking. When I’m president, I’ll have you killed. Or maybe I should just do it now and get it over with.”

“President,”snorted Abby in outrage. “No one is going to elect you when I expose you.”

Diana rolled her eyes “I’ve had enough, take them.”

Emori pulled a gun on Kane and Abby. “Let’s go. I don’t have all day.”

Their pleas fell on deaf ears as stone-faced Emori blindfolded them and lead them out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no Lexa in this chapter :( There will be a strong focus on Arkadia in these next couple chapters but there will be some Clexa soon.


	9. There Some Days Where You Just Can't Catch a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is a part of this chapter that features CHILD ABUSE. If this is triggering to you, skip the segment labeled Ontari.

**Jasper Jordan- Goggles**

“Jasper?” asked Monty, knocking on the bathroom door. “Are you good, bro?”

He had come back to their room to collect Jasper for the football game and had found the lights in their dorm room turned off. The only source of light was the TV, which was playing some really emo music. Monty knocked again. There was no answer. Monty opened the door and flicked on the light. Jasper sat in the bathtub. A pocket knife in his hand, sobbing.

“I can’t do it, but I want her back.” Jasper said to Monty entered the room.

Monty wasn’t much for tears - he prefered to deal with his emotions through logic - but when it came to his best friend, he would do anything. So he climbed into the bathtub with him. Monty took the pocket knife from Jasper and threw it across the room. 

Jasper put his head on Monty’s shoulder. “You want to get high?” asked Jasper, suddenly much happier as he looked up at his friend.

“As much as I enjoy getting high,” said Monty. “I don’t think you are in a state of mind right now where that would be advisable.” 

Jasper’s mood changed suddenly again. He jerked his head off of Monty’s shoulder, crossed his arms and pouted in anger. “You’re no fun anymore,” he huffed. “If you were really my friend, you would see that I am grieving and do what you can to help me.”

“I am trying to help you!” yelled Monty, his patience shot. Jasper knew Monty trying to help but he didn’t care. So Jasper just moved himself into the corner of the tub.

Monty stood, taking Jasper’s hand and tugging only a little. Jasper shook his head. “I’m not moving.” Monty tugged a his friend’s arm a little harder but Jasper wouldn’t budge.  

“You’re acting like a child,” hissed Monty. Jasper just sat quietly in the corner. Monty stared down at him. “Fine, grab a beer on the way out the door if you want, just don’t let Sinclair catch you with it. But I’m done with trying to help you. For the last month I have been tirelessly trying to stop you from spiraling and you’ve treated me like shit. I’m done. So either get yourself together, or fall apart alone.”

Monty left the room and Jasper angrily wiped the tears from his face and slowly made his way down to the football game. When he got there he was surprised to see that most of his friends weren’t there, only Octavia, Lincoln, Monty and Harper; all of whom were sharing cute moments with their significant others. It hurt inside for Jasper to know that most of his friends were in happy relationships. Monty and Harper, Octavia and Lincoln, Miller and Jackson, Murphy and Emori. Even Bellamy was in a text relationship with that grounder girl, Echo because of the rule that Skaikru and Grounders couldn’t interact. 

After Mount Weather, every time the two groups had interacted, whether it was on purpose or accidental, people had inevitably started a fight. Jasper had even been hospitalized because of a fight he had gotten into with a person from Azgeda. It had not gone over well with the teachers and the rest of Assassinkru.  

Jasper squished himself in between the two couples. Octavia had stolen Lincoln’s phone and refused to give it back until she got his passcode. And Harper was trying convince Monty to go under the bleachers and make out. 

Jasper put his hood up and tried to ignore them.  Just then he heard a voice he recognized.  _ Saved by Reyes,  _ thought Jasper to himself.

Raven sat down next him. “I need your help,” she whispered, her voice very grim.

“What is it?” asked Octavia as she leaned closer to Raven. Lincoln took this opportunity to take his  phone back. 

The rest of the friends crowded around Raven and they didn’t notice as Jasper slinked off to the other side of the bleachers; he didn’t feel like doing much of anything today and he knew if Raven was there she would undoubtedly have a job for him. 

**Raven Reyes- Baga Laudnes**

“Okay, Harper you’re close with cheerleaders right?”

Harper made a face. “Ish.” 

“Good enough. Get them off the field along with both our players and our opposing team. I don’t care what you have to do, make something up.” Harper nodded but Raven didn’t even notice. She was clearly very frazzled. 

“Octavia, Find the rest of Assassinkru. We’re gonna need the big guns.”

“Ok, but you still haven’t told us what happening.” noted Lincoln.

“Abby and Kane were taken by Diana Sydney and Emori, who is chipped. Emori let Jaha out of holding and Jaha planted a bomb somewhere on the football field and here we are.” Raven took a breath. “Wow that’s a lot.”

“Shit. Emori, really?” asked Monty. “How’s Murphy?”

Raven gave Monty a look that said,  _ seriously? That’s what you want to know? _

“Did no one hear the part where I said there was a bomb?” asked Raven.

Monty focused his attention back on Raven. “Yeah, sorry. So what are we doing about the bomb?”

Raven rolled her eyes “I just told you. Y’all need to listen,” she yelled.

Several people from both Polis and Arkadia turned their heads in annoyance to look at Raven.

Raven stood up “Oh, go float yourselves,” she yelled.

Bellamy tugged on Raven’s shirt to get her sit down. “We don’t have time for this, Reyes.”

“Octavia, you and Lincoln get the rest of assassinkru. Monty, come with me and Bellamy, go tell Murphy what’s happening,” said Raven. 

Raven and her friends stood up. There was probably a less conspicuous way of leaving instead of all at once but everyone still a little hungover as well as incredibly stressed and weren’t thinking about such things. 

“Where are we going?” asked Monty to Raven once they were safely concealed by the bleachers.

“I need you to help me broadcast a live video to everyone’s cell phones. In the next 10 minutes please.” Raven replied.

“We’re going to need to get to the tech lab.” Said Monty.

Raven inhaled deeply “one small problem. Jaha and his followers have taken over the school. All entrances are blocked.” 

Monty turned to Raven. “We’re screwed.”

“Not exactly.” Raven pulled out her phone immediately, quickly dialing Bellamy’s number. 

“Change of plans. I need you to lead all of Jaha’s followers out of the school and onto the field.”

Raven hung up before Bellamy could respond. “Let’s go.” Monty and Raven broke into a run.

“It’s not much further. Monty, keep up,” called Raven as she sprinted up a set of stairs.

All of a sudden Raven skidded to a stop, Monty almost running her over. “Maya?” asked Raven in disbelief. “You’re alive. What the fuck? Oh my gods!” Raven threw her arms around the weirdly still Maya. “Jasper is going to be thrilled to see you.”

Maya didn’t move to hug Raven back she merely stood there with a blank smile on her face. “Who is Jasper? And where is Cage?” She finally asked, her voice robotic and cheerful.

Raven held her friend at arms length. “Jasper, the boy you love?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, I’m married. My husband’s name is Cage and he’s absolutely amazing. I woke up in our apartment this morning and he wasn’t there so I went looking for him.”

**Ontari Queen- The Executioner**

“Queen Nia kom Azgeda,” announced Ontari as she entered the throne room and dropped to her knees. 

“Rise,” said Nia, paying no attention to who was talking to her or the fact that it was her daughter.

“Queen Nia, Arkadia is under attack. What do you suggest we do? Seeing as we have people over there for the game.”

“Where are my better children?” asked Nia when she saw who was talking to her.

“I think Anya is meeting with Lexa, mother,” replied Ontari. Lexa and Anya were actually getting mani pedis at the moment but Nia didn’t need to know that. 

Nia stood up walking to Ontari “and my son?” Nia quite terrifying up close and personal.

“I still haven’t pinpointed exactly where Roan is, but I can tell you he is somewhere in the northern hemisphere,” replied Ontari. 

Nia turned her back and walked to the window. “Ontari, do think that it’s acceptable for you not to know where the prince of Azgeda is?”

Before Ontari could answer Nia turned around and slapped her across the face. 

“I’m sorry, mother. I will find out where the prince is,” said Ontari, rubbing her cheek. _ That’s going to leave a bruise,  _ she thought to herself.

Ontari was used to getting hit by Nia and her father. Most of the time they just threw things at her and Ontari would dodge the flying object and apologize for whatever it was the she had done, even if she had nothing to do with it. As she got older it just got worse. Every other day Ontari was left bleeding on the floor and this lead Ontari into drug and alcohol abuse, so bad it had left her in a drug induced coma for three weeks once. She had kept getting into bar fights and got arrested until her mother had told her that if it happened again she just wouldn’t pay bail. Ontari had to claw her way to the top to get any respect. And as much as she hated her mother and wanted her dead, she would serve the queen for her clan.

“You are worthless, Ontari,” spat Nia. “Your blood is the only reason I haven’t killed you yet. Leave my sight.”

Ontari left the throne room flustered. She knew where Roan was. But she was not planning on telling the queen. 

She whipped her phone from her pocket and texted Roan.

**Ontari:** our mother is getting restless. What do you have to say for yourself? 

**Roan:** Ontari can we do this later? I’m busy.

**Ontari:**  doing what? You’re in Hawaii. Also Nia hit me again. It’s gotten worse since you’ve left.

**Roan:**  I’m sorry. Can you just hang in there for a little while longer. Nia can’t know we’re working to overthrow her. 

**Ontari:** fine but you owe me.

Ontari exhaled slowly. She then saw smoke rising from across the small forest on Polis’ grounds.  _ Arkadia. _ She thought. 

Ontari started to run. She fumbled for her car keys, but they were nowhere to be found. She quickly made her way to the stables. 

Grabbing a bridle hanging on the wall next to her horses stall, she threw the stall door open. “Come on, Frost,” she said to her horse. She swung a saddle over Frost’s back, swinging herself up after it. Ontari clicked her tongue and Frost took off.

She decided to make a shortcut through Polis forest in order to get to Arkadia faster. Ontari slowed as she came into a clearing. Twigs snapped behind her and she drew her sword.  Frost let out a nervous snort. Ontari tightened her grip on her sword and her bridle. 

Ontari squinted as a figure stumbled out of the bush. “Pike kom Skaikru,” she said once she was sure who it was. “You’re coming with me.” 

Five minutes later. Pike was chained to the side of her saddle. Ontari continued on her way to Arkadia. “What’s going on at Arkadia?” she asked Pike. No answer- which, on his part, was not the best idea. “Okay, so you want to to do this the hard way,” said Ontari, a smile growing across her face.

Ontari dug her heels into the side of her horse and it took off. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk,” gasped Pike. He did not like being dragged through the mud.

Ontari stopped her horse. “Good.” She slid off her horse and drew a small knife. “Then let’s talk.”

**Aden kom Trikru- Natblida**

“Nice of you to join us, Aden.” Titus stood at the front of the class and his voice sent shivers up Aden’s spine.

“Sorry, Seda. I was with Le- I mean Heda.” Aden tried to sound apologetic but he’d rather be with Lexa, even she complained about the blond skygirl Clarke who wouldn’t call her back. But love is weakness, right?

Aden sat down in the grass with the other nightbloods. Titus made sure Aden was sitting before continuing his lesson. Which was on combat, something Aden was highly skilled in. Unfortunately Aden had to suffer through the lesson, disagreeing with everything Titus said. 

Aden twirled a blade of grass in between his fingers. Thinking about what it would be like to be a normal kid until his day dream was so rudely interrupted by the redhead girl sitting in front of him flipping her hair into his face.

“Are you still with us Aden?” Titus asked, snapping Aden back to reality.

“Yes, seda.”

Titus nodded, not entirely believing his student. “See me after class. As for the rest of you-” Titus interrupted himself switching over to trigedasleng. “Gouba tu raun en kigon yo granplei.”

Aden’s classmates stood upon Titus’s command and not long after one Lexa’s guards came to collect the nightbloods.

Aden lingered in the back of the pack of students filling out of the courtyard, hoping Titus wouldn’t notice him.

“Aden, come here.”

Aden hung his head and walked slowly and reluctantly over to Titus. “Distracted again are we?” Titus asked. “This happened last class. A girl maybe?” Aden ignored Titus’s useless suggestions. “Remember love is-"

“Weakness,” finished Aden “I’m not distracted Seda. I’ve just learned all of this.” 

“Heda has been training you more than the other Nightbloods and you are the best we’ve got when it’s time to pick a new commander. So if you're not distracted. Let’s see what you’ve learned.”

Aden stared at his teacher in disbelief. Titus picked up a sword and lunged at Aden, the blade barely missing Aden’s arm. Titus struck again this time leaving Aden with a bleeding cut on his cheek. “Pick up your sword and fight.”

Titus swung. This time Aden quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the blow swiftly.  “Better. Again,” declared Titus.

Titus advanced on Aden. He blocked the first couple of blows and advanced on Titus, drawing blood from his arm. While he was distracted Aden moved behind Titus and slashed the back of his knee, causing Titus to fall to the ground.

Titus struggled to his feet, limping as he adjusted his stance to attack again. Although he was out of breath he insisted,“Once more.” 

Before Titus realized what was happening Aden took his chance and quickly slit Titus’ throat. Blood sprayed across Aden’s face. 

Titus dropped his sword and cupped his hands to his neck, having no luck in stopping the bleeding.

Aden knocked Titus over the head with the hilt of his sword, he then dropped it and watched Titus slumped to the ground gagging and choking on his own blood, leaving the grass underneath the pair, a deep crimson.

The redhead girl from before came running back. “Aden, hurry up.”  Her cheery tone and smile dropped when she saw Aden’s blood covered hands and her eyes grew with fear. Her eyes flickered between him and Titus. She started to back up.

Aden stepped forward but the girl stumbled backwards. “Heda,” she called. “Heda.” Aden panicked and ran. Quickly disappearing in the trees, he crouched and watched Lexa ushering the other nightbloods back into the school but he couldn’t see what happened next. The look on Lexa’s face when she realised her mentor was dead was heartbroken but Aden couldn’t say he regretted killing Titus. He was absolutely horrible and sometimes downright abusive towards the nightbloods.

“Yu gonplei ste odon Titus kom Shitkru.” Aden whispered. “Love is strength.”

**Marcus Kane-Universal Dad**

“Abby, don’t listen to them. Clarke is safe, don’t take the key.”  They were in an abandoned office building and Diana and Emroi had locked Kane in a glass conference room and they had teid Abby to a chair outside the room and we’re the process of trying to get her to take the key.

Kane paced his glass prison. He couldn’t stand to watch Abby fight alone. “Take the key, Abby,” said Emori and Kane was reminded of when he had first met her, in Jaha’s office, not unlike the one he’s currently trapped in.

* * *

 

_ Marcus paced the outside of Jaha’s office. He had been called out of the class he was teaching when Jaha said he was needed immediately. The door opened and out stepped a not so happy Zoe Monroe, “You can go in now,”  she said holding the door open.  _

_ “Thanks,” Kane replied quietly, taking the door from Monroe and reluctently joining Jaha in is office. To Marcus’ surprise there was a girl already sitting across from Jaha. She looked around fifteen or sixteen. She had dark brown, shoulder length hair. One of her hands was covered, which Kane found peculiar. But thing that stood out the most -other than the fact that her ankle had been shackled to the chair- was the pure hatred in her eyes. _

_ Jaha motioned for Kane to sit next the girl “Marcus, this is Emori. Emori, Marcus Kane.” _

_ Emroi didn’t speak. She just glared at Jaha. “Friendly,” remarked Marcus. “Is there a reason she is chained to the chair leg?”   _

_ “She put my son, Sinclair and two other students including John Murphy in the hospital.” Jaha replied.   _

_ “He had it coming,” said Emori like it was completely obvious. _

_ “She speaks,” announced Kane, surprised. “Now. what is she doing here?” _

_ “Ask your boss,” she said. Jaha didn’t wait for Kane to ask.  _

_ “She’s a new student. She has many skills that could be helpful to our school.  There’s no need for her to take the test.” _

_ Marcus started to object. “I won’t tell if you won’t,”  answered Jaha. “I just need you to sign the paperwork and then take Ms Emori to her new dorm, she’ll be sharing with Ms. Monroe.” _

_ That explains why Monroe was pissed off. Kane thought to himself. _

* * *

Someone's phone rang. The sound resonated through the empty office. The phone in question happened to be Kane’s. Clarke’s name appeared on the screen.

Emori made eye contact with Kane from across the room. Marcus had to do something before she picked up the phone. “I’ll take the key,” he yelled “Just let Abby go.”

Diana nodded and Emori -gun in hand- carefully opened the door to conference room.  Emori out her gun to Kane’s head “Go on,” she said, edging Marcus towards Abby. 

Diana untied Abby and forced her up. Abby took this opportunity to slap Diana in the face. “Shall we?” asked Abby as she shook out her hands that had fallen asleep from the bonds. 

Kane disarmed Emori. She didn’t seem to feel any pain which made the fight slightly harder but working together, Marcus and Abby successfully managed to tie up an unconscious Emori.

Diana, on the other hand pulled out her gun and pointed it at her two prisoners. “If you take the key, I won’t have to kill you and my deal with Jaha will be fulfilled.” 

Marcus cocked his gun and pointed it at Diana. “Abby, take Emori and get back to Arkadia, I’ll deal with this,” he said with his gun still pointed at Diana.

Abby started move and Diana shot at her feet. “Don’t move,” she sneered.

“Abby, go.”

Diana shot at Abby again and she quickly ducked behind the desk. She yanked Emori down with her, but unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough.  Emori didn’t even wince when a bullet caught her in the side. 

Kane, still focused on Diana, called out to his wife. “Are you okay?”

Abby answered back from somewhere in the office. “Emori’s down, she’s lost a lot of blood. We have to go. Just because she isn’t feeling pain doesn’t mean she won’t bleed out.”

Diana steadied her aim, pointing the gun straight at the middle of Kane’s chest. “Your move.”

Kane shot Diana in the shoulder, which forced her to dropped the gun. Kane dropped his gun as well and shoved Diana through a window.

Marcus didn’t know how high up they were, but he did know that there was know way Diana had survived as he watched her body hit the street below.

Abby came running to Marcus’s side. “We have to go. Emori needs to get to medical and we have to find Clarke.”

“I’ll call Jackson.” replied Kane, taking on last look at his fallen enemy on the concrete below. 

Abby didn’t hold any love for Diana Sydney after Jake but she knew that killing people was never easy and she saw the anguish on Kane’s face.“You did what you had to do,” she reassured and gave Marcus a quick kiss. 

**Clarke Griffin- Wanheda**

Clarke Griffin was not one to give up. She was always determined, even as a five year old, where she tried to convince her parents to get a dog. It didn’t work but that was  wasn’t the point. The point was that Clarke never gave up, but after calling everyone of her friends about five times, she had realized she needed to find an alternate solution.was forced to confront the reality that she would need another solution

She didn’t know what was happening outside her dorm, all she knew was that three hours ago, Raven had called her and told her to stay where she was. Clarke hadn't seen or heard from him since. And so, for the past three hours, Clarke had sat alone in her dorm room waiting for someone to call her back. 

There was a knock at her door and she sprang to her feet. But stopped herself before she reached the door. Clarke looked around her room and spotted Raven’s baseball by her bed. She grabbed it and swung open the door. 

To her surprise, Jackson stood in her doorway. He was covered in blood and looked very distraught. Clarke dropped the bat and sighed in relief. Before Clarke could a word out, Jackson spoke, “It’s Emori. Call Murphy, we’re in for a long night.”

Clarke moved almost immediately. She quickly cleared off her coffee table and Jackson placed Emori on the flat surface. “We couldn’t take her to medical, your mom said to bring her here. Some idiot got in a fight with some grounders and got shot in the chest. Your mom was in the middle of dealing with it and Emori is bleeding out.”

“It would have been a good idea if she hadn't lost so much blood. I can’t do this without my mom.” Clarke’s hands shook. “My medical training is a very need-to-know basis and I’ve never done this before.”

“You need to calm down.” said Jackson. “We’ve done similar procedures before. ” Clarke nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Get the towels, not the nice ones, and Octavia’s hidden stash of vodka from the bathroom.” Clarke rolled up her sleeves and knelt down next to Emroi. 

There was a knock at the door. Jackson dropped Clarke’s things next to her and went to open it. Clarke set to work cutting the fabric around Emori’s bullet wound away. Jackson opened the door and quickly jumped out of the way of one blooded and beat up Pike being shoved through the door by one John Murphy. “I found him trying to pick the lock of your dorm. Says Ontari sent him, the lying bastard.” 

Murphy eyes fell to the table where his unconscious girlfriend lay. “Wh- What happened to her.”

“She was shot, by Diana Sydney,” replied Jackson, keeping his eye on Pike.

Emori started to regain consciousness. “Hold her down,” Clarke told the boys. “I can’t do anything if she’s moving.”

Emori struggled against they grip, she didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that she was bleeding out.

Murphy tried to calm her down but he ended up getting hit. “Do you have anything to tie her down?” he asked.

Clarke thought for a minute. “Handcuffs. Bottom drawer of Raven’s nightstand.” Emori struggled to her feet just as Murphy cuffed her to the drawer handle of Clarke’s desk. 

Clarke held a towel to Emori’s side but her blood quickly soaked through. “Just leave it,” she said. “The city of light will save me.”

“I’m not letting you die-” Clarke turned to Murphy “I need a sedative or something to knock her out with. Be careful and take Pike with you.”

Murphy attempted to insist he stayed with Emori, but Jackson shot him a look and he left without another word, dragging Pike behind him.

Emori grabbed Clarke’s hand “Join us Clarke.” Clarke shook off Emori’s hand and held up a towel. 

“Can you do this? I need to find something to remove the bullet,” said Clarke to Jackson as she gestured to where she was putting pressure on Emori’s wound. 

Jackson nodded and added a fresh towel to where Emori was bleeding and was starting to go unconsious from lack of blood. “She’s going to need a blood transfusion as well, find the tools for that,” said Jackson.

There was gunshot outside the dorm. Clarke covered her ears as it went off a second time.

Clarke slowly opened her door. The first thing she saw was the blood splattered across the wall. She ventured further into the hall and stopped almost abruptly. She froze in her tracks as her foot hit Pike’s dead body in front of her. 

Murphy leaned against the wall looking very satisfied. “Damn it Murphy!” yelled Clarke. “We had leverage.”

“Clarke,” called Jackson from inside her room. Clarke came into the room. “We’re losing her.”

Emori had passed out, her heart barely beating. 

Clarke went into full action mode. “Murphy, get my mom on the phone.”

Suddenly the building shook violently, Clarke steadied herself by grabbing Murphy’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance.

“What the hell was that?” Murphy questioned the room.

Clarke walked to the window “Phone, now.” she ordered. She threw open her curtains to find the football field set ablaze. She heard sirens in the distance.

“Your mom’s on her way,” said Murphy. 

Clarke closed her curtains and turned her attention back on Emori. “We’re going to lay low for awhile. Murphy, go get the tools we’ll need to save Emori. Lincoln will probably have a med kit in his room down the hall, go get it, now.”

Clarke helped Jackson put pressure on the wound and hoped against hope that her mother would get there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations  
> Gouba tu raun en kigon yo granplei- Pair up and continue your training


	11. The Angst is strong in this one

**Bellamy Blake-Natrona Haiheffa**

It had been a week since Assassinkru had blown up the football field, taking almost a quarter of school with it. Classes had been canceled due to construction to keep the school from falling into the hole that Assassinkru had caused, or rather, had been complicit in the creation of. The school had made up the story of all the water heaters exploding because the explosion had caught the attention of several of the residents in the nearby town. 

Thanks to Abby, Emori’s life had been saved and she was still on bed rest. The almost bleeding out and having a transfusion with blood from a non-chipped person (Murphy) had done some weird things to her mind. Most of the time she was the same old Emori as she always was. However, sometimes ALIE would regain control of her mind and she would suddenly start spewing very difficult truths to whoever was in the room with her at the time (usually either Abby, Lincoln or Murphy, which put a strain on their relationship). They had to keep changing where they kept Emori because every time after ALIE took over her brain she could see where she was and the location was onslaught with a wave of chipped people.

Luckily, no students had been injured in the explosions but the majority of ALIE’s supporters had escaped as well. Including Jaha, who had been MIA for the past week. But thanks to the tech team had tracked his credit card to London. 

And Bellamy Blake lay in bed at 2:00 am -the night before his trial- on his phone, texting Echo.

**Bellamy:** I’m super nervous Echo. I just turned eighteen, I can’t go to  jail!

 

**Echo:** Relax, Bell, I’m sure you’ll get off, My cousin’s a bith, she deserved it

 

**Bellamy:** Lol, don’t think that excuse is go over well in court but I can suggest it to my lawyer

 

**Echo:** Well, I tried. Do you want  to talk to someone about it? ;)

 

**Bellamy:** That would be nice. 

 

**Echo:** Meet me at the 24 hour froyo place that you love for some strange reason

 

**Bellamy:** see you then. And for the record, froyo is incredible.  

It took Bellamy approximately twenty minutes to walk to the froyo place. When he got there he was surprised to see that there was no sign of Echo. She was probably just running late. After all, it took longer to get to the froyo store from Polis than Arkadia. Bellamy got himself the largest cup of frozen yogurt they had. He filled it with every flavour and added a bunch of every topping on it; he figured if there was a chance he could spend the next twenty  years of his life in prison he might as well indulge himself now. 

“Do you have enough toppings?” asked a voice from behind him. Bellamy spun around to see Ontari. 

“What are you doing here?” he growled. 

Ontari held her hands up as a gesture of surrender. “Woah, calm down. I come in peace.” She plopped herself down in the seat across from Bellamy and propped her feet up on the table. 

“Where’s Echo?” asked Bellamy hostilely. 

“Oh, your girlfriend is fine,” replied Ontari. 

“Echo... Echo’s not…” He cleared his throat. “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

Ontari shrugged her shoulders. “Could’ve fooled me. Anyways, she’s fine. Just a little unconscious, she’s in her car. I drugged her because I needed to talk to you.” 

“About what?” asked Bellamy. 

“I wanted to apologize,” replied Ontari. “The only reason you have a trial tomorrow is because of me, I shouldn’t have said the stuff about your mother that I did, I understand why you shot me.”

“Well that’s nice and all, but it doesn't really help me tomorrow. Unless you want to testify that I wasn’t to blame or something.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could. But Nia would beat me to death if I did that.”

“You could hide where Nia couldn’t find you. I’m sure you could go to Arkadia.”

“But then who would take Nia down from the inside?” asked Ontari. She got up from her seat. “Good luck tomorrow, I honestly hope you get off.” Ontari blew a kiss towards Bellamy and then walked  out of the store, leaving Bellamy to finish his yogurt in confusion.

A car door slammed outside and out stumbled Echo. Bellamy stood up and ran outside. Echo held her head in her hands and Bellamy immediately ran to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “I’m good.” she said staring at her feet. Bellamy lifted Echo’s head and brushed her hair out of her face.

Echo turned to face him, Bellamy started to say something but Echo grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Bellamy stood there shocked for a minute and then wrapped his arms around Echo and kissed her back.

Echo took Bellamy’s hand and led him to her car. She pushed Bellamy down into the back seat, kissed him and closed the door behind them.

**Raven Reyes- Baga laudnes**

“Damn it!” Raven jumped back from her science project that had exploded in her face. The power of the explosion fried the circuits and the room was overcome by a wave of darkness. 

“I’ll get it,” said Wick as he got up from where he sat on the floor of the science lab.

Sinclair looked up from his work. That’s the fifth time tonight, Raven. You’re exhausted and need to go to bed - you have a big day tomorrow.”

Raven flipped off the power to her project.  “I just need one more hour.” 

The light came back on and Wick returned. “I can stay with Raven if you want to head home, Sinclair.”

Raven shot an innocent smile at Sinclair. She could tell Sinclair was going over his options. “Fine,” he sighed. “But the puppy dog eyes are not going to work forever.”

Raven laughed. “You’ve been saying that since I was twelve. Forgive me if I don’t quite believe you.”

Sinclair packed up his stuff. “Be good. And no sex on my desk.”

“That was one time!” yelled Raven indignantly. 

Raven had arrived at school as a small, twelve year-old girl with abusive mother who was unsure of her place in the world. Raven was spending most of her time in Mecha station as it was and Sinclair had taken her under his wing and taught her the ropes at Arkadia Academy. Sinclair had watched Raven grow from a small dark haired girl into a strong young women, on top of the world and at the top of all of her classes.Sinclair was proud of her and he loved Raven like a daughter. 

Raven snatched her hand away from project as she shocked herself. She shook out her hand and threw a screwdriver across the room in anger, barely missing Wick’s head.

“I’m sorry,” she said, retrieving the screwdriver. “It’s just stress. I need to get the chip out of Emori’s head before it starts acting up again and Bellamy’s trial is tomorrow.”

“No need to apologize. I get it,”replied Wick.

Raven smiled and continued her work.

“Raven,” said Wick.

Raven looked up from her work. “What?” she snapped. 

_ She’s already stressed enough, she doesn’t need to know,  _ thought Wick. “Nothing.”

Raven was now worried. “No, what is it?”

Wick shook his head. Raven grabbed his hand. “Wick…” warned Raven. She gave him the death stare.

“I’m leaving Arkadia,” Wick finally blurted out.

Raven fell into her chair and let out a sad sigh. “Oh, umm. When-.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. Going to live with my girlfriend in Spain.”

Raven was taken aback by this. “Girlfriend?”

“Raven, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Wick didn’t sound as apologetic as Raven would’ve liked.

Raven swallowed  back her tears but she couldn't suppress her anger. She stood up “No need to be sorry. And maybe you should’ve told be you were in a relationship when we were getting down and dirty.” 

“Why do you care,” spat Wick. “You know that you were only with me because you couldn’t have that Roan guy.”

That was the wrong thing to say. It just made Raven angrier. She continued yelling at Wick for another hour, Wick desperately trying to protect his head as Raven threw classroom objects and power tools at his him.

Eventually Raven had, had enough and stormed out room but not before she said a series of nasty things in High Valyrian. Wick firing back worse things in a mix of Klingon, Elvish and Dwarvish. Both understood what the other was saying.

Raven left the room seething - makeup running,  her face bright red and her hair messed up from yanking at it in anger. A less intelligent person than most students at Arkadia Academy might think that her and Wick had just had sex. Thankfully, Raven didn’t encounter anyone on her walk back to her room.

**Lexa Woods- Heda**

“Heda, I’m simply asking whether your feelings for Wanheda are the reason behind this peace offering,” said the Azgeda ambassador. 

“Wanheda has nothing to do with it. This is strictly business,” snapped Lexa. The Azgeda ambassador gave Lexa a nod before leaving Lexa’s office. Lexa knew that he didn’t quite believe her but he was smart enough not to anger her; the last ambassador who had pissed off Lexa while she was in a bad mood had been kicked off a balcony. 

Lexa heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called. 

Kane walked in with a very guilty looking Aden.

“Aden. Where the hell have you been?!” yelled Lexa at her apprentice.

Before Aden could respond Lexa yelled again. “Never mind. Just go find the other Natblida.”

Lexa then turned her attention to Kane. “Thank you for bringing him back. I’ve been looking for him all day.”

“Kids,” laughed Kane. When Kane had found him,  Aden had told Kane what had happened but made him promise not to tell Lexa.

Lexa gave Kane a small smile. “Shall we begin.”

“I suppose,” he replied. “You sent a message asking about peace, all I ask is why?” Kane was very suspicious; the last time they had seen Lexa was when she’d betrayed them. 

“I believe our people will be stronger together,” replied Lexa. “I also believe Skaikru needs more protection from the clans than they have. People are starting to riot. They don’t believe Skaikru should be part of the coalition - particularly Azgeda.”

"Why should I believe that you won't betray us again?"

"You have my word. I've made that mistake before, I won't make it again." 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with my step-daughter, would it?” asked Kane with a raised eyebrow. 

“This has nothing to do with Wanheda,” snapped Lexa. “Azgeda does not recognize my power and standing in the clans because I betrayed your people and Wanheda still won. They think me weak and unnecessary and they refuse to see Skaikru as the the 13th clan.”

“And what do you plan on doing about this?” asked Kane, still not quite wanting to trust Lexa but feeling like this was the best option.

“That’s where you come in.” Lexa continued “I have to stay here to prevent war between the clans. Therefore I need you to find the prince of Azgeda. If he can overthrow Queen Nia, the clans will follow him.”

Kane thought this over. Lexa didn’t give him a chance to respond. “Indra will come with you.”

Lexa stood. “Good luck.” Lexa put out her hand.  “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Kane shook her hand, signifying to Lexa that he’d made his decision “You too. However, this is far from over for you. I’m not the one you’ll have to convince. The rest of my people are far more angry at your betrayal.” 

As he pushed the door open to leave, he turned around on a afterthought. “By the way,” he said. “Clarke misses you too.” 

He left the room and left Lexa standing there in shock. She was convinced that she had managed to hide her feelings but clearly she wrong. 

**Clarke Griffin-Wanheda**

“You’re late,” snapped Clarke as Bellamy stepped out of a black SUV. “And who’s car is that?”

A car door closed and Echo stepped out of the drivers side. “It’s mine.”

Clarke went silent and just smiled sweetly at Echo. Then she turned on Bellamy. “Where the hell have you been?” She took a quick look at the smirks between the two. “You know what, I don’t even want to know.”

“Relax princess. I still have-” Bellamy reached over and grabbed Clarke’s hand and checked her watch, “five minutes,” he finished, letting Clarke’s hand go.

“Yeah, lighten up, Princess,” smirked Echo brushing past her. Her and Bellamy walked hand in hand into the court building. 

Clarke fought back tears. She wasn’t jealous, not really - at least, not in the way one would expect. She wasn’t jealous because she liked Bellamy or Echo or anything like that. It was because she looked at the two who clearly loved each other, even if they didn’t know it yet, and Clarke was reminded of what she didn’t have. And it seemed like everyone else in her life had it. 

Clarke sat down on a bench next to the door of the court just as her mom's car pulled up. 

Abby stepped out her car and Clarke ran to her. “Mommy.” Clarke buried her face in her Mom’s jacket and started crying. Abby was surprised at first but only waited a moment before wrapping her arms around Clarke. 

“Shh, Honey what’s wrong?” asked Abby, stroking Clarke’s hair.

“He loves her,” cried Clarke.”He loves her and she loves him and no one loves me.” Clarke let out a strangled sob. 

“This wouldn’t have  anything to do with Lexa, would it?” prompted Abby.  

“No,” she said stubbornly. “Where’s dad?” she asked. 

“Marcus has gone to find Roan,” responded Abby, leading Clarke to the bench. “Tell me what’s happening. I know that it’s more than just Lexa.”

“Among other things, I found some things about Jake. Some information about him. Tell me they aren’t true.” said Clarke. “They aren’t true. Right?” Clarke started to shake.

“Your father worked for Mount Weather, that’s true,” said Abby, knowing exactly what Clarke was talking about. “But I don’t know much. Jake tended to keep work and home separate and so did I,  especially when you were younger. I don’t like to talk about it.”

“Well, what do you know?” Clarke pressed on. 

“I knew the alliance  between him and Mount Weather was very illegal and reluctant on your father’s end. They made him do stuff before the alliance could be made, stuff so horrible he couldn’t even talk about it.”

“Anything else?” asked Clarke, slightly more hopeful.

“Clarke, all I know is he did it to protect you,” snapped Abby. “Now drop it.”

Clarke gasped taken aback but her mother outburst.

“Clarke. I’m sorry. You’re father loved you more than anything in the world. If you really want to know what happened to your father, find Jaha. he’s the only one who really knew.”

Clarke hugged her mother.  “Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome. I love you.” Abby kissed Clarke’s forehead. 

**Octavia Blake- Skairipa**

“Guilty!” The verdict rang through the courtroom and Octavia exchanged a look of horror with her brother, who was led out in handcuffs.

Octavia leapt to her feet. All she wanted to do was run to her brother and cry. But she felt Ontari’s eyes burning into her skull. So she sat down and stared at her feet.

Clarke and Raven walked Octavia out of the courtroom. “It’ll be fine, O. I’m sure we’ll have a plan to get him out by tomorrow. However for now let’s just get you drunk,” Raven, hugging Octavia close.

“Octavia… Octavia wait up.” The three girls turned around to see Ontari running up to them.

Octavia turned on her heels and made a beeline from Lincoln, who was waiting for her by his motorcycle.

“Octavia, I’m sorry,” yelled Ontari. .

Octavia turned back to Ontari. “No, you aren’t. You’re just apologizing for being a bitch-”

Ontari looked at Octavia in shock.

“That’s right.  I don’t care if you’re some sort of socialite princess, this is your fault,” continued Octavia. “You’re a selfish bitch and you fuckin’ know it.”

Ontari started to speak but was cut off again, “And don’t even get me started on Murphy, he has girlfriend. So back the hell off.”

Ontari didn’t say anything she just walked off in a huff.

Raven looked at her friends. “So are we still going to the bar? Or….”

Octavia stormed off.

“Ok cool,”said Raven awkwardly. “Clarke?”

Octavia reached Lincoln. And he handed her a motorcycle helmet. “Am

I taking you to your place?”

Octavia kissed Lincoln, hard. “We’re going to your place.” she demanded.

Lincoln let a small laugh “I guess we’re going to my place.”

* * *

 

Octavia woke up in the middle on the night.  Surprisingly, Lincoln wasn’t there. She checked her phone.

**Bae:** Hey O, don’t freak out. Lexa called me so I’m over at polis. Love you.

Octavia sat up and threw her phone her shoulder. She cradled her head in her hands and sighed. She needed a drink.

She got of bed and hardwood floors cold under her bare feet. She grabbed Lincoln shirt and slipped it over her head. 

Octavia made her way down the dark hallway into the kitchen and flipped on light. She found her way to the liquor cabinet pretty easily. But was too tired to try and find where the glasses were. So she took the entire bottle of whiskey to the couch, wrapped herself in a blanket and watched the first episode of  _ Buffy The Vampire Slayer _ .

One episode turned into three and three into a whole season. 

Lincoln opened the door to his apartment to find Octavia crying on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey. 

“It’s so good,” she cried. 

Lincoln looked at the TV.  “ _ Buffy The Vampire Slayer,”  _ he remarked.

“Yeah, babe, I know. But do you think that Buffy has anything to do with this.” He said motioning to Octavia the sobbing mess.

She cried harder. Lincoln sat next her putting his arm around his girlfriend. “It’s okay.”

Octavia leaned into him. Which gave Lincoln the chance to take the bottle out of Octavia’s hand. “I miss him.” Octavia gasped. 

“I know.”  answered Lincoln. “But you are going to be fine. We are going to get through this together, just like everything else.”

Octavia nodded and wiped away her tears. “What happens to Angel?” she asked quietly.

Lincoln laughed. “I’m not telling.”

“Come on,” begged Octavia.

“You’re drunk.” 

“Soooo?”

Lincoln rolled his eyes and gave Octavia a passionate kiss. Which she gladly accepted.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too,” he whispered back. “We’re going to get him out of there soon, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, jailbreak anyone? Also, I promise, there will a Clexa reunion next chapter.


	12. The sword is mightier than the pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry we haven’t posting lately. Life got in the way and things didn’t move forward. Also sry th is not edited properly, like I sais life happened.
> 
> But Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!

Echo- Loufa

Echo sat in the corner of Octavia’s crowded apartment. It had been a week since Bellamy’s trial and Octavia had used this as an excuse to throw as many parties as she could.

Echo wasn’t amused. To be perfectly honest, she was kind of a mess. She spent most of her time training, drinking, and smoking.

“You mind?” came a familiar voice.

“Hey Clarke. Not at all.” Echo shifted, making space in her corner.

Clarke dropped to the floor beside her. “What's it been, the fifth party this week?”

Echo nodded. Although she hadn’t been to any of them, she could still hear the Arkadia kids from Polis. They weren’t exactly the quietest people on the planet.

“You people give me headaches and anxiety,” Echo said, her voice flat, her eyes dull.

“You’re no picnic either.” Clarke laughed. 

“Anymore room in the self loathing corner?”

The girls looked up. Emori was standing with Harper. Both appeared to be holding each other up.

“Join the club.” Clarke answered sarcastically.

Emori sat down next to Echo, and Harper lay herself across the girls outstretched legs.

Harper reached up and kissed Echo’s nose. “I love you soooo much,” she said quietly. 

Echo laughed and patted her wasted friends’ head. “You’re alright.” 

She sighed. “I’m going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?”

“Beer,” said Emori.

“Water,” Clarke chimed in.

“Vodka!” Harper said jumping up.

Echo pointed at her. “No.” 

Harper made a face and crossed her arms. “Fair enough.” She shrunk further into the corner.

 

Echo pushed her way through a group of girls dancing and cheering, boys throwing some poor brunettes bra around, and people throwing up in Octavia’s hot tub.

And then there was Octavia. She was dancing on top of her dining table with Lincoln, both clearly hammered. Octavia was down to one heel and Lincoln had “lost” his shirt.

Echo rolled her eyes. As she walked over to a cooler, someone jumped down from a kitchen counter, spilling his drink on Echo.

“What the hell!” she yelled. She could feel the liquid seeping through her shirt.

The boy started to speak but Echo stalked off. 

She ran outside to find Jasper smoking in the driveway. “Woah, Echo. What’s up babe? You’re soaked.”

“Some idiot spilled his drink on me!” Echo yelled.

Jasper blew smoke into Echo’s face as he spoke. “I hate parties.”

Echo nodded and took Jasper’s cigarette. “Sure you do.” She walked away, leaving Jasper very confused.

Roan Queen- Ex Hainofa kom azgeda

“I fold... you win, again,” Roan said, unbuckling his belt.

“Yes! Take it off.” Raven laughed from the video chat. 

Roan heard a knock at his hotel room door. Both Roan and Raven were shirtless and they were in the middle of something and Roan really didn’t want to have to stop

“Who is it?” Raven asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

“Not sure,” Roan replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Roan crossed his room to the door and threw it open. 

“Finally,” said Indra, inviting herself into his room.

“Yes, please come in,” Roan said coldly.

“Thanks” replied Indra dryly.

“Who is it?” Raven looked like she was trying to see through the computer screen. “Is that Indra?”

Roan nodded. 

Kane sat down on the couch.“Hey, Rave- Oh my god!” Kane covered his eyes and turned fifty shades of red.

Raven, who was drinking wine out of the bottle blushed and choked.“Kane-” Raven continued coughing “what’s up?”

“Breathe Ray.” Roan said jokingly, picking up his computer. “I’m not there to save you if you die.”

Raven rolled her eyes “You’re so obnoxious.”

“You know you love it.” Roan fired back.

“Bye.” Raven hung up.

Roan sat in front of Indra and Kane. “What do you want?”

“Lexa needs you to come back and overthrow your mother.” said Indra in her normal cheery tone

“Are we doing this now?” Roan asked sarcastically. “I thought maybe you would want a drink or-.”

Indra glared at the clueless prince.

“Right. Down to business. Great.” continued Roan, sinking back into his chair.

Indra cleared her throat “We need you to come back to Polis with us, take the throne of Azgeda and make your people follow Heda once more-”

“What Indra is saying-” Kane interjected.

“You want me to kill my mother…” Roan smirked. “‘I’m in.” 

“That’s not really-” Kane stuttered.

Roan stood up. “With that out of the way, how did Bellamy’s trial go?”

“That’s it. No further questioning. You do realize what we just asked you to do?” Kane asked, finding Roan’s quick response unsettling.

“Why would I need to question it?” replied Roan, pouring himself a glass of vodka. “My mother’s a witch.”

“But she’s your mother!” Kane yelled getting to his feet.

“But you didn’t have to live with her!” Roan yelled “You didn’t have sit by while she beat your sister half to death everyday, and pretend like nothing was happening.”

“I understand that she wasn't the best but-.”

“Marcus leave it.” Indra warned leaping to her feet.

“No you don’t understand. My own mother banished me. She did anything to keep her power, including murdering my father. Did you know she poisoned him, and when that didn’t work she made Ontari do it herself.” 

Roan threw his glass against the wall. “She was 6. A child. A six year old should not have blood on her hands. So if getting the clans means killing Nia… So be it we can’t all be heroes. Jus drein jus daun.”

Emori- Frikdreina/ Harper- the person we all wished we had in our lives/ Octavia Blake- Skairipa

“Babe...Babe are you ok.” Lincoln, Harper and Murphy hovered over Octavia, all covered in ash.

Octavia’s fluttered open. Her ears were ringing. Her hands fell from her body. A big shard of glass was stuck in her chest just above her ribs, creating a puddle of blood around her. 

“Harper call 9-1-1,” Lincoln ordered.

Harper carefully pulled herself from the floor and stumbled to a kitchen counter where someones phone lay.

Octavia looked around from her position on the floor. Her apartment was completely black. Small fires were blazing throughout her home. People were sobbing over there friend’s bodies, others were coughing and struggling to get out of the building. Her eyes grew big and tears sprung from her eyes. “Lincoln.” She dug her nails into his arm. “Lincoln I’m scared.”

“I know. But it’s going to be okay.” Lincoln cradled her head in his lap. “Just stay still.”

Octavia saw a figure lift themselves off the ground. Even through her blurred vision she could tell it was Emori. 

“John?’ Emori called, reaching out blindly.

Murphy whipped around at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. “Emori. Thank god.”

Emori fell into Murphy’s arms. After a while he held Emori at arm's length. “Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

Emori coughed and nodded. “Octavia!” she yelled, just realizing her friends’ body. “You have to pull the glass out.”

“Emori that's insane. She’ll bleed out.” said Lincoln, his voice strained.

“Look at her. You’re kneeling in her blood. You have to take out the glass.” Emori protested, pushing Lincoln out of the way. 

“John, get him out of here and anyone else who can walk.” Emori ordered. “Harper., help me.”

“Octavia?” she whispered. “Are you still with me?” 

Octavia nodded slightly, forcing herself to stay conscious.

“Good.” Emori turned her attention to Harper. “Find me a lighter and a knife, now.” 

Harper gave the things to Emori. “What are you going to do?”

Emori took a deep breath. “When I pull the glass out she’s going to bleed, more than usual due to the amount of alcohol she’s had.” Emori took off her shirt and handed it to Harper.

Harper wasn’t sure what was happening. 

“As soon as I pull out the glass you need to keep her from bleeding out long enough for me cloaterize her wound… got it?”

“Hence the shirt?’ Harper asked.

“Yep. ok we are both wasted and clearly should not be performing any sort of medical things. But we going to do it anyway… you ready?” Asked Emori 

Harper nodded.

“Octavia do not move.” Emori told her as she took hold of the glass.

“Emori wait.” Harper cried.

As Emroi pulled on the glass she felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm. Blood started to fall down her arm. “Watch her.”

Emori went to the sink to wash the blood from her arm.

“Emori.” Harper’s voice was alarmed.

Emori turned back to Octavia coughing up blood. Emori looked at her hand that now had a pretty bad gash in it. “Fuck it… roll her on her side. We are going to have to wait this out.”

Emori wrapped her shirt around Octavia’s wound to try and stop the bleeding. “We’re going to be okay.” 

Harper sighed and leaned into Emroi. “We are going to be okay.”

Lexa Woods- Heda

Lexa was woken by a knock at her office door. “Come in.” she called untangling herself from her mound of paperwork.

“Hey.” Came a voice from the doorway.

Lexa recognized the gentle yet commanding voice. She looked up to see Clarke walking into her office. She looked like she had been in a fire. Her face was bloody and she appeared to be in shock.  
“Are you ok?” Lexa said more worried than she wanted to sound.

“I hoped we wouldn’t have to have another discussion about peace.” said Clarke. Her voice was regal, like she was trying to announce her presence. It was intoxicating.

Lexa shook herself from Clarke’s spell that she was unknowingly casting upon her. And cleared her throat. “As did I. but here we are. What happened?”

“Azgeda. The sacrificed their own people to hurt ours.” Clarke responded anger rising in her voice.

Lexa started to get up “Clarke you’re hurt sit down.”

“I’m fine” Clarke said stopping her. “I just need to know if our relationship is putting a strain on peace. And if so, I will send someone else to discuss matters with you.”

“Clarke I-.” Lexa began.

“yes or no?”

“Clarke I don’t know.” Lexa burst out.

“Very well. Have a goodnight Heda.” Clarke left without another word. Which somehow made Lexa want her even more.

Lexa took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. But her silence was quickly invaded by a falling bookshelf to her left.

“Aden. how long have you been there?”

Lexa’s apprentice clambered out from behind a pile of books. “Long enough. Sorry Heda.”

Lexa made her way over to her couch “come sit.”

“You know she loves you.” Aden said sitting down next to Lexa. “and I know it not my place to say it, but you love her to.”

“That’s enough Aden.” Lexa snapped. “What been going on with you? You’ve been quiet lately.”

Aden hung his head “I know Heda, but I need to tell you something.”

“I know you killed Titus.” Lexa said disappointment laced through her voice. “Why?”

“Love is weakness. He said Love is weakness.” Aden bawled his hands into fists.

“Aden. Talk to me.” said Lexa trying to sound as understanding as she could.

“I like someone.” Aden finally blurted out. “A boy from Arkadia and-”

Lexa place her hand gently against Aden’s cheek “I understand.”

Lincoln woods-Natrona 

Lincoln sat on the curb outside Octavia’s apartment with Murphy.

It had been ten minutes since they had left Octavia bleeding to death on the floor, under Emori’s and Haper’s care. Honestly not the best decision in case A.L.I.E took over Emori again and she decided to kill Octavia rather than help her.

The boys watched Echo attended to people's wounds, she also called Jackson and Abby for help. But there was still no sign of their girls.

After another twenty minutes of waiting, they heard sirens. Lincoln jumped to his feet. Echo stopped what she was doing rushed over to Lincoln’s side. They saw lights come into view.

Two police cars, six ambulances, and a firetruck pulled up outside the building. Car doors slammed and suddenly everything was happening.

Detective hero was questioning Murphy and Echo. Students of both Arkadia and Polis were taken to the hospital and others by Abby and Jackson back to medical. The fire was put out shortly after and paramedics were starting to pull bodies from the wreak. 

And Lincoln sat and waited for what felt like hours until he heard Echo gasp. Harper and Emori stumbled out if the building, the paramedics close behind them with Octavia on a stretcher.

Emori ran to Murphy, who scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. “You’re bleeding.” he said holding her hand. 

“John, I’m ok. Just kiss me.” answered Emori. 

Harper looked around for Monty. “He had a broken leg. Jackson and Abby have him.” Murphy said, joining Harper.

Lincoln rushed over to Octavia. “Are you family?’ asked a paramedic who was pulling Octavia on stretcher.

“I’m her boyfriend. Is she going to be ok.” Lincoln asked.

“We’re not sure, but we are going take her to the hospital and run some tests, but she’s alive because of that girl.” the paramedic motioned to Emori. 

Lincoln look over to Emori. Murphy had pinned her against a car and was making out with her. Neither of them seemed to care that Emori’s hand was still bleeding.

Everything was at rest except for the flames still blazing behind him and Lincoln’s fear of losing Octavia 

 

Lincoln paced the waiting room of Washington General hospital. He had called Bellamy in prison to tell him what happened. He called Lexa and anyone else he could think of. Needless to say he was freaking out.

Clarke had wandered into the hospital about an hour earlier and was taken immediately to trauma. But there was still no word on Octavia.

Finally a doctor came out of the O.R. “you might want to sit down,” he told Lincoln.

“I-is she alive.”

The doctor nodded. “But the extent of her injuries we are still unsure off. We removed the glass, but she is not breathing on her own and is still coughing up blood.” 

Lincoln let out a small laugh. “This week could not get any worse.”

“If she has any family, I suggest you call them. We are also going to keep her overnight. So go home and get some sleep.”

“Of course, thank you doctor.” 

Reluctantly Lincoln left the hospital. As soon as he got to his car. He made a decision he was going to regret.

Lincoln: come over… now

Ontari: so commanding… I love it. ;)

Lincoln: Ontari it’s not what you think.

Ontari: :( Awwww… I’ll be over in 5

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who speaks Swedish. We just used Google Translate so it's probably wrong<3\. Please leave a comment. All feedback is welcome but please keep it constructive. We're not organized enough to commit to a solid update schedule so the next update will come when it comes.


End file.
